


Coffee

by Chaeyeon29



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaeyeon29/pseuds/Chaeyeon29
Summary: bittersweet





	1. First tries

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.
> 
> Necessary facts about the story: It's JeongHyo and it follows their lifes after they met each other, also their friends and stuff. It contains SaMo, kind of one sided where Momo is actually crazy(you'll see...or not), and last but not least MiNayeon and only God knows why.
> 
> Not so necessary facts about the story:So, I wrote this fic about a year ago to give as a gift to a dear friend of mine( what a lame gift hm). Today I was reading it again (for no reason) and asked her permission to upload it in here , because Idk, JeongHyo needs more fics hehehhe. I really like this story( also for no reason) and it was just lying in my computer so, that's it. And she gave the title and we combined our ideas to make this, I hope someone out there enjoys it as much as me and her did :)

 

 

 

 

Jeongyeon couldn't be more bored, her day was rushed and tiring with all of her things to worry, but specifically, hearing people talking shit about her work made her just sprint over to the door and run to her house, so now she has nothing to do. It's really quiet at least, her laundry to do, dishes to wash and broken lamp in her bathroom's floor are there waiting for her, but she is not able to move an inch to do all this stuff. Her body feels heavy and she is sure it's because she is tired, maybe it isn't.

Being bored is not about having nothing to do, it's about not knowing what to do. And she surely doesn't know.

Now she is staring at the news flashing in the TV, some actress had jumped of a really high building after passing for a serious case of depression.

' Make it easy hm ' She thought as she changes the channels waiting to something funny to pop up, to light the mood at least. Although, she is sure that she knows that girl, maybe from her work on some point, this is really bothering her.

She finally got out of the couch and searched for her laptop on her recently bought backpack, her other one was nowhere to be seen after one crazy staff splashed a whole cup of coffee on it.

Anyways, her eyes drifted in some files on her laptop, some photoshoots from celebrities, idols or even TV shows, it luckily has a bunch of work but being a freelance photographer is not easy, especially if you work with "famous" people, as you may know, that kind of people that thinks that their employees have to be perfect for their servings.

After some minutes, she finally found it and indeed, the same girl that jumped to her death was a raising young actress she had photoshoot some weeks earlier.

 _' She seemed such a happy person'_ She couldn't help but to think that.

Jeongyeon was starting to look for somethings more in her laptop but was suddenly interrupted with her phone ringing, practically making her jump from the couch because it was ringing so loudly in the solitude of her apartment. She looked at the caller ID and froze, it was her client from early, that means, the reason for her to quit earlier was calling her.

_' Oh shit '_

" Hello sir" She answered nervous, the buildup anger was starting to rise.

" Miss Yoo... I am asking to apologize about her behavior, hope we can make up to it and work together again" The guy said.

It makes Jeongyeon wonder a little because the guy that is talking to her is a manager of one of the biggest entertainment companies and yet it's apologizing for some idol behavior to her.

" I accept your apologies. Make sure to work harder in the future" She said, feeling important.

" Thank you for everything"

" Sure. Good luck" She said and hung up.

And it all comeback again, the boredom. She laid on the couch staring at the ceiling, it happens often you know, since she manages herself, the phone calls are part of her routine but apologies not, this is new territory to her, she is more used to being insulted, unfortunately. It all came with a flash again, the girl she had to photograph kept saying that her angles were not the right ones and kept blaming Jeongyeon for that, besides, she refused to make what Jeongyeon suggested and made a big deal of small details, that means: she was freaking annoying to deal with. In the end, the company called Jeongyeon and talked how wrong she was treating that idol girl and said that she wasn't even that good photographer... Like, bitch, there is a thing called limit, talk about my behavior but don't talk shit about my work, was what she said to them, then she hung up and headed home leaving everyone confused.

 _' They deserved though '_ She thought smirking a bit, it was her first time doing such a thing and it feels good to stand up for what she believes.

After some minutes, she drifted to sleep, maybe that way she isn't going to sulk about how hard her life is, after all, only bad things happened in the past few years.

**********************************************************

In the brighter side of the town, or the more movement one, Jihyo was walking down the road...yes, walking. Her freaking car broke and she had to take the subway, it was really crowded. Her high heels are making her toes give up of walking but it's getting dark and she has things to do. Finally approaching her apartment, she snapped the door open and threw her heels away at some corner, gasping in delight when she felt the soft couch against her back.

 _' Maybe food will make me feel better'_ She thought groaning in pain as she got up.

She opened the cabinets trying to find something edible, but she recently moved to this apartment and living alone has its problems, like forgetting to go grocery shopping and have nothing to eat. Searching for her cellphone, she decided to order something instead of working her lazy self to walk downstairs and buy things, pizza is always a good solution in that kind of situations. She picked her phone up after searching through her messy purse and saw that it has six missed calls.

 _' Nayeon... What have you done now? '_ She thought sitting on the couch again.

By a growl of her stomach, she decided to order a pizza before calling her friend, she is tired but ready to listen the person that did so much for her in the past.

After three rings, Nayeon finally picked up the phone.

" Are you ok?"  Was the first thing that Jihyo asked.

" Fine"

" So, why were you calling me?" 

" Wow, rude!" Nayeon exclaimed.

" Sorry, I'm kind of tired, so spill"

" So... I have to admit that I had a problem but I think not even you can help "

" Hm, tell me more about it" Jihyo said and laid down on the couch.

"... It's about Mina" Nayeon said a little reluctant.

" What have you done to her?" 

Nayeon took a deep breath and thought a bit, Jihyo was starting to feel tense about all the suspense surrounding that conversation.

"... She left, again" Nayeon said. Jihyo was surprised with her friend leaving again, actually it's the third time that Mina disappears without telling, she never talks much about it but every time is to visit her father somewhere. And what worries the most is that Mina and Nayeon are in a relationship for some months already and has to face the same problem every time. How can a human being not comprehend, like Mina is doing to Nayeon, that leaving obviously wouldn't do any good?

" Did she left without telling you again? " Jihyo said getting up a bit nervous. Nayeon breathed sharply.

" I-I don't know what else I can do, it feels like she d-doesn't trust me" She said.

Jihyo froze when she thought about it, Nayeon is her friend for so many time and it's just when it's about Mina that she sees her hesitating in saying anything. The worst part is, Mina, that's also her friend, is freaking unreachable. Like, she can hide behind her smiles but her heart seems as cold as ice.

" Did you at least tried to speak with her about this?" Jihyo asked concerned.

" S-she said to not to worry the last time she came back"

" Shit Nayeon, you're screwed" 

" Thanks for helping" Nayeon voice cracked and Jihyo knew she was starting to cry.

" Don't cry bunny" Jihyo said trying to cheer her up. She can only hear Nayeon sobbing lightly and breathing heavily, she wishes she could do something.

" S-sorry" Nayeon said.

" It's ok, calm down. You can do this, you're a wonderful girl and don't need to cry for this." Jihyo said.

" Thanks... I know I'm wonderful" Nayeon said giggling between crying.

_' That's the girl I know '_

" What are you going to say when she comes back?"  Jihyo asked. Then her doorbell rang, she got up and payed her pizza to get back on her conversation.

" She is fine where she is, at least I think so, I'm not going to bother her but I've been trying to call. Facing her it's the major problem" Nayeon said, she was still sobbing.

"... I know this is hard but for how much longer can you keep your relationship with her in this state?"

" I don't know. I don't know what else can I say or do to make her trust me to be by her side when things like this happen" Nayeon said whipping the tears that lasted on her cheeks.

" It's better you to talk to her about how you feel about this"

" Yes, I will try to"

" Did you calm down?" 

" Yeah"

" Good, now you have to think about what you are going to do, but just saying, keeping it on your chest is worse " Jihyo spoke softly.

" Right... Thank you" 

" You're welcome" She said smiling, she knew her friend was sulking on the other side.

" And how is work?" Nayeon changed the subject.

" Meh, I got used already"

" Is it that bad?"  Nayeon asked.

" No but, you know what I mean"

"Yes, I do... Don't worry about it. Cheer Up" Nayeon said almost screaming at the phone.

" You too... I think I have to eat now, bye" Jihyo said when her stomach growled again.

" Bye" 

She hung up and pushed her cellphone aside, her hunger isn't even that much after she heard Nayeon like that, so she is just staring at the pizza.

...

Jihyo is friends with Nayeon for a really long time now, their parents were friends so they bounded together really fast and besides, Nayeon was her first roommate when the duo invested in a place together. They surely have a lot in common but what made their take a step together was their shared dreams of become a singer and, how can be said... They don't want to be just like any singer out there, they aim for the big companies so it was propitious for them to move together, even if sometimes they had just each other's company to start music majoring in a renowned college.

As our story moves on, it unfortunately didn't work for Jihyo - we'll get there - her journey was long but not enough to do any good so, she had to move to her home town, that is not that bad as one of the biggest cities around there but now she lives alone, her parents didn't take her in after she left them pursuing, in their opinion, her stupid dream. She got back and started to word as a secretary at her uncle's company; it's not her dream job but it's paying the bills. At least her parents stopped mocking her about being a singer, while Nayeon is still studying on the college, Jihyo is doomed to her routine that gets more stressful every day.

Right now, with the solitude of her apartment plus the noisy city ambient she lives in, she ate her pizza in a flash and got ready to bed. The weather was kind of cold really, it's even better if she just passed out when she laid down thinking about her old life.

_' I really miss Nayeon being noisy...'_

After her short time of reflection, she took the long ride that leaded to a nightmare, not even a peaceful dream at once to relief her building up stress.

**************************************************

*** bang ***

Jeongyeon woke up scared with the loud noise on, what she assumes, the door of the apartment being shut, after she realizing her surroundings, she sighed in relief when she remembered that her roommate was out and probably had got home. Yet, she thought and groaned angrily when she figured that her stupid roommate is probably drunk, so she got up to try to help.

" Momo, where are you?" 

She said when got in the living room and saw no one around. She looked behind her when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

_' She is probably there... '_

Jeongyeon was a little confused when she opened the door entirely and faintly saw Sana leaned on the wall of the bathroom with Momo over her, the girl looked passed out with Sana trying to hold her up. And yes, that freaking broken lamp is still there, wonder who broken and didn't cleaned it.

 _' Later '_ Jeongyeon thought.

" Need help?" 

" What do you think?"  Sana said sarcastically.

" She said she needed to go here but passed out in the hall, I'm trying to wake her up" Sana said holding Momo still.

Jeongyeon got near the sink and started to splash water on Momo's face to wake her, after some tries, she surprisingly woke up.

" Stooop" Momo whined to Jeongyeon. She just wanted to laugh with the girl being like that.

" Momo, I will take you to your room, ok?" Sana said softly.

Jeongyeon wasn't surprised that Sana has patience to deal with drunk Momo, surely must be fun in seeing someone so clueless like Momo to Sana's feelings, but sometimes hurt in watching the girl broken like that. Jeongyeon knows that her roommate stopped caring about the others feelings a long time ago and she is sure that Sana is no exception to that, unfortunately.

" I will help you, come on" Jeongyeon said, passing Momo's arms on her own shoulders and on Sana shoulder.

Slowing walking to the hall, she could faintly see the number of hickeys on Momo's neck.

_' Shit '_

She looked at Sana and saw an unusual serious face, her gaze staring down.

" Are you ok? " Jeongyeon asked taking her out of her thoughts.

Sana can't put into words how it hurts in receiving a call of Momo about getting in a party with her, just to go there and find the girl already drunk and making out with another girl.

" Hm, I'm handling it"

It was clearly obvious that Jeongyeon understands about Sana's feelings for Momo.

They got in the room that is at least close to the bathroom, opened the door and saw that Momo isn't a good cleaner. Sana almost squealed tired of holding the girl but managed to get near the bed. When they were about to throw the other there, Momo, the most oblivious one, grabbed firmly on the hem of Sana's shirt and embrace her, leaving Jeongyeon confused and Sana shocked as hell.

" Don't leave me " Momo said whining.

 _' What the h? '_ Sana thought.

" It's me, Sana" She said softly.

" I know idiot, stay with me please"

Sana stopped breathing with that, she looked shocked to Jeongyeon that just nodded.

" I want to talk with you later, good luck" Jeongyeon said to her.

" R-right" Sana said nodding.

You know when a person is so scared that they freeze in place... That's what happened when Jeongyeon left Sana alone with Momo hugging her in that room. Just for everybody's knowledge, sleeping in the same bed as Momo isn't an unknown feeling to Sana because it happened before but, Sana was really frustrated and Momo soft breath against her was driving her insane.

" Let's lay down" She pulled Momo out of the hug and saw the other crashing on her pillow, but, Momo didn't released the grip in the end of Sana shirt so she saw herself laying down by her side.

Sana turned around, back facing Momo and averted her eyes to everything in the room except the other. She could see with the faint light, Momo's table with scattered papers and books, her reading glasses aside and closed laptop.

Soft snores could be heard, maybe the girl finally slept... Wrong.

Sana felt her cheeks lightly burn when she felt Momo embracing her waist, she started to breath heavily when Momo placed soft kisses on her shoulder and tightened the grip, her eyes closed and she could feel all through her spine the tiny shocks of Momo's touch on her. The burn that her fingers left on every mark in her waist when Momo starting to play with the hem of her shirt, she started tracing patterns in there, she swallowed hard when Momo stopped and hugged her again.

" I'm sorry" Momo mumbled in her ear.

Sana was precisely hurt, nor shocked or thrilled not even softened by the words but hurt is what she felt in hearing Momo like that.

 _' She didn't mean that '_ Is what her conscience is repeating on a loop.

Sana felt Momo place her head on the pillow again and sighed.

 _' Why is she doing this? What is going on? '_ Sana thought with a tear escaping her eye and staining the sheet. Deep down she wants to believe that Momo is sorry for whatever she thinks that she did wrong but, no, she can't believe in those words, she knows that her heart will be more doomed to suffer even if she heard that again and again.

Momo felt drained and didn't understood how she got there but, she slept peacefully by sensing Sana's perfume near her, she could never forget that smell, so she shifted closer to her body, to ease the pain on her heart because she knew she was doing it again, she was dragging Sana to her. She suddenly felt sorry for making her friend pass through these kinds of messed up things, little she knows that her apologies hurt just like the other things she makes. Maybe if she just stopped to think about how Sana feels about her, her words would have a different meaning. In that moment, she was so intoxicated that her mumbled sorry didn't mean to ease Sana's burden because she doesn't even know what she is sorry for to be precise, but to feel some lifted weight on her consciousness in feeling so great with Sana's warm body against hers.

******************************************

The office was kind of quiet that day, oddly quiet. Sometimes Jihyo is welcomed by loud good mornings or hopeful men offering her coffee but not that day; that day everybody sounded tired as if they had enough of it, enough of being loud or hopeful. She doesn't exactly like the quietness but she surely doesn't hate to finally end the bother of fake smiling to her co-workers every morning. It's her job by the way, being the personal secretary of the boss is really challenging for someone that doesn't like to be stuck behind a desk all day and besides, she is a social person but not when you have to handle a whole schedule - she is already late on that one by the way- and take care of everything alone. She isn't complaining, this job came as a savior to her when she had nothing more to hold on, all the gratitude she gave to her uncle that gave her the job isn't enough in her opinion.

Jihyo shifts uncomfortable on her office chair, her work surprisingly ended fast and everybody is still quiet. At least she will go home earlier. She is really confused and decided to ask someone she trusts in there.

" Yuju, what happened here? " She asked to the receptionist of the company. She saw the girl sighing.

" It's just rumors but, they said that some lawyer took a huge amount of money from one of the directors, money from the company "

Jihyo was uneased by that.

" Who? "

" Director Heo from what I have heard and his lawyer, the director is suspended to further investigation and the lawyer is nowhere to be found"

_' So, it’s because of this that everyone seems dead'_

" I think I know who the lawyer is... Is he that tall one with black hair? " Jihyo remembered some strange looking man accompanying that specific director and the image of that man became clear on her mind.

Yuju is that person in the company that knows everyone and hears everything, but Jihyo is glad that she can be trusted.

" Woah, exactly " Yuju said excited.

" Thanks for the info "

Jihyo left wondering why the heck no one said that to her, she understands now that much money disappeared and everybody is busy trying to fix the mistake, if that don't be fixed she might even lose her job because of the company failure.

 _' What if I didn't have asked? '_ She thought leaving the building.

Her vision became a bit blurry when she stepped outside and shifted with the cold air in the street, she could see that the sun was still going down. Her damn stupid car is still being fixed so she knows she has to walk to the bus stop, the problem is, she is in high heels - that she is still not used to- and it's freaking cold and the bus that leads to her place pass on a bus stop that is ten minutes from where she is so, walking to there will certainly be an awful experience.

*****************************************

Back to the other side of the town, in the morning of the same day, pain was the first thing that jolted up on her shoulder when she woke.

_' Momo isn't that heavy '_

Jeongyeon thought when she remembered lifting that weight before sleeping. Trying to ignore her sore shoulder, she stood up to do her morning routine. She proudly saw her clean room that had remarkable cameras and pictures of her works, all her equipment was super organized on her desk.

Walking in to the living room after showering was her first thought when her stomach growled hungry, the apartment isn't huge but it's pretty big.

" Good Morning "

Sana greeted her when Jeongyeon was in plain sight heading to the kitchen. Her short hair was still a mess because she is that lazy and she could see some clothes scattered on the couch of the living room; Momo isn't a cleaner after all and leaves Jeongyeon so annoyed when she does that.

" Where is the stupid peach? "

Sana was turned with her back facing Jeongyeon, while washing the dishes she used to eat.

" Still asleep " Sana said sighing.

" Want to talk about it? " Jeongyeon said and Sana turned around. She could see Sana's pinkish cheeks.

 _' Cute '_ Jeongyeon can't deny that Sana is cute and even beautiful, too bad that she is just not her type and the other only has eyes to Momo anyways.

" Did she tried to rape you or something? " Jeongyeon bluntly said and walked in to do some coffee. Sana sat down on the nearest chair when she felt her legs weak in thinking about what happened last night.

_' I don't doubt it though '_

" No " Sana said embarrassed.

" I'm kidding " Jeongyeon said. They fell in silence for some time while she made her coffee. After she finished she sat facing Sana near the table and blew her coffee because it was kind of hot.

" Now you can start talking about what happened that you two got here last night like that " Jeongyeon said and took a sip of her coffee. Wrong move because it was still burning hot and she felt her tongue becoming numb when touching the liquid.

" I think she passed her limits... I almost had to force her to go home this time, she was starting to cause conflicts in there " Sana said sadly.

"How did you two got there? "

" She drunkenly called me and said that I should go there... She even said that she missed me, to make me go there of course but I still can't understand why. I didn't drink when I saw her state, she was with some girl and left me aside for a while " Sana was staring at the table thinking about what happened.

" That's it, I will definitely kill her " Jeongyeon said placing her mug on the table.

Sana kept looking down, she understands that Jeongyeon knows about the way she likes Momo.

" It's ok.... "

" How can you say it's ok? Do you like to suffer? Because that is all what I see when I look to you with her like that " Jeongyeon said annoyed. It's hurts her in seeing someone sickly doing that kind of stuff.

" You don't understand... " Sana said weakly, tears were starting to stream down her cheeks.

" Right, I don't. How can I understand that you would even kill to a person that treats will like her backup plan? She is my friend but I know she can't care less about what everyone thinks of her... Even you"

" Don't say those kind of things " Sana started to sob. Jeongyeon's heart sank.

" I'm sorry but... I think that it's better if you talk to her and at least clarify things " She softly said, she really cares in what is going to happen to that girl. Yes, Jeongyeon already saw many girls coming out of Momo's room, gosh she even heard things she shouldn't but none of them cared about her friend like Sana, they were all there temporarily. Jeongyeon didn't know what to do rather than take the girl out of that mess, or try at least because if Sana can't be with Momo, what's the point of all of this? Suffer? Suffering it's never the answer, actually it's the major problem.

" Sana, I can see that you actually love her and that is beautiful but that girl is.... Well, she is stupid "

" I know, I know she's stupid, dumb and even annoying but... I can't love her less for that. I know her and I also know she can change" Sana said still trying to stop crying.

" If you say so, I just want you to know that I don't like to see my friends like this and that I support you two " Jeongyeon said reassuring her.

" It doesn’t hurt like it did before you know... Seeing her with someone else in that place... Still makes me sulk but I know that whatever girl is with her it won't last long "

"...You don't have to do this " Jeongyeon said.

Sana cracked in tears, she knows that Momo could appear anytime in there but she can't stop, she doesn’t want to, it's relieving how she can stream down tears without even care.

" I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry " Jeongyeon said.

" I- it's ok. I need this "

" You don't have to change her. A change now wouldn't do any good but if you make her see that she can be loved like you love her, I think that even that stupid peach will comprehend"

" Thanks " Sana said. Jeongyeon got up and handed her some napkins to clean her tears.

While Jeongyeon cooked her breakfast, Sana tried to recompose herself, gladly Momo was still in her room.

" How do I look? " Sana said to Jeongyeon when she sat near the table again.

" Awful " Jeongyeon said smiling to her. Sana rolled her eyes.

" I have things to do so I will go home "

" I will tell her that you said bye "

Sana stopped her tracks and thought a bit.

" Don't say anything to her " She mumbled but Jeongyeon heard her and nodded.

" Bye, see you later " Sana said

" Don't have work today? "

" No. Momo don't have also "

" Ok. Bye "

Sana left with her chest heavy, she doesn't even care that it's morning, it's freezing cold on the streets and she has to pick up a bus to go home. She clenched her coat tightly against her frame and walked unconsciously through the streets, thinking everything about Momo that came flashing into her mind.

...

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon started to fix her equipment because she has an objective on her mind. That day, she thought about trying something different. She is going to try shooting some pictures of places instead of people, a fellow photographer suggested to her after Jeongyeon said that she didn't had many clients those days, so trying something new would maybe do some good, to expose more of her work.

After organizing, she started to pack her things.

" Jeooong " She heard from the kitchen.

_' At least she is awake now '_

She found Momo holding her head and groaning while trying to drink water.

" Where is the aspirin? " Momo said whining.

" Wait "

Jeongyeon got in her room and came back to the kitchen with the aspirin.

" Do you know what happened last night? " Jeongyeon asked.

Momo drank the water and the aspirin and sat down, her head is hurting and her legs are sore, her stomach is growling for some food.

" I think I remember some girls... And Sana maybe? " Momo said.

" Idiot " Jeongyeon said and smacked her head.

" Ouch, it hurts"

" Sana said you don't have work today" Jeongyeon said and handed Momo a cup of coffee.

" Thanks. Yes, the school is closed today " Momo said sipping her coffee.

" ... Did Sana come here? "

Jeongyeon hit Momo's head again but this time harder.

" Don't hit me. Stooop"

" She was here. How do you think you got home?!"

" With my determination? "

" Your 'determination' would only lead you to someone else's bed" Jeongyeon said giggling.

_' That is true '_

" How did she get home? "

" Hm, she left in the morning and probably on a bus. Why? "

" Did she sleep here? "

" Yes, and with you "Jeongyeon said smirking.

Momo almost chocked on her coffee.

" Why? " Momo asked out of curiosity, she wasn't surprised, rather amused.

" You practically dragged the girl to your bed "

 _' Sorry Sana '_ Momo thought staring at the mug. She suddenly had a memory of the night and indeed she remembered of embracing Sana on her bed and almost chocked again.

" Did she say something? " Momo asked.

" No " Jeongyeon firmly said and left to her room again.

Momo started to remember how Sana was warm and comfortable, she felt in the clouds like that. What she doesn't understand is why she did that, and how can she forget that every time she is like that with Sana she has the most kind of surrendering and confusing feelings deep down, things she doesn't feel with any other girl, like that girl is meant to be like that with her, meant to be hers but yet her mind tells her that it can't be, it can't be Sana. She refuses to accept because, she is freaking Hirai Momo, the same that crashes the other girls hopes and hearts so, she can't give her own heart so easily.

***********************************************

After some time looking at the views of that city Jeongyeon decided to stop somewhere. She was in a bus because she thought it was the best way to look outside the same window that many people see every day.

Jeongyeon actually was deep in thought because in every part of that ride she remembered the last time she spent so much time on a bus. It was some time ago and it was her first time getting at that town, she had move on from her parent's house and was ready to start a 'new life ' with her longtime friend Momo. The reason from her departure is what hurts her deeply, her parents kicked her out after a discussion about everything she did wrong in life apparently- because she didn't think so anyways- so she decided to leave for a whole different environment. After that, she only became in contact with her older sister but even that was forced to change because life can be unfair to the ones that didn't made anything to deserve pain.

A few more minutes on that intense ride of thoughts she finally saw what she was looking for, it was the other side of the town already when she saw a beautiful landscape that was perfect to photograph. She got out of the bus, that was filled with people minding their own business and started to walk around with her incredibly heavy equipment.

_' Maybe I shouldn't have brought so many things '_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she found the perfect place to take photos. Sometimes people see beautiful things right in front of them and don't appreciate it, this kind of process is part of a more complicated line of thoughts that leads to why people don't see the obvious around them, no one around seemed to care or pay attention in that beautiful place, they have it right on their reach but don't seem to realize it. That view wasn't enough appreciated by the people passing there, perhaps they are too busy doing something else to think about the simple things. That wasn't Jeongyeon's case however, life was not that kind to her to do such a thing like hide what she is- unconsciously- looking for right in front of her. Things are more meant for her, even if a leaf moved different that day everything from now on would - most likely to - happen differently.

…

The afternoon passed so fast, she only stopped to eat but appreciated the time she passed there. After a long time, she could see the amount of people on the streets, the noisy cars on the road and that kind of green in that part of the town, it's a movement and urban part but it was renewed with the spot she was shooting, the number of trees and green of that place made a contrast among the others. Now she knows that her ride is going to be long again and headed to the bus stop. She took some more pictures of the sun getting down and packed to leave.

At night, the sound pollution in there was even worse, she couldn't have ignored the noise and was glad she could go back to her house that was located in a more private area.

Jeongyeon looked around of the bus stop and got surprised that not even a single soul could be seen there, maybe she is even in the wrong place because it looked like a whole different vibe from the ambient she was minutes ago. She decided to take of her camera because no one is around so screw it, she is tired and knows that she has to look all of that pictures again and the wait to get home was exhaustive. She started to look the photos of the landscape and found herself distracted on that moment, her attention was taken from the camera when someone sat by her side in that bus stop, she didn't even look up to see the stranger but continued to look at her photos.

Jihyo was so tired that practically threw herself on that bench, she saw that some girl was already sat in there but her mind was in her sore toes and on the pain she was handling on that moment. She loosened her heels a little because, it's Monday and she already knows that the damn bus driver will make her shout at him some time, he is so slow and her patience is so limited.

Jeongyeon opened her bag to fix the lens of the camera, she searched for it, found and put on the camera again because she had to see if anything was wrong. The picture she was looking showed something wrong on the right side of the photo, maybe it was dirt but she didn't have her cleaning equipment so she prepared and took a picture of whatever was in front of her just to be sure.

The flash startled Jihyo that looked to her side just to see a short haired girl with a professional camera looking at some pictures. Her eyes were unconsciously glued on what the girl was looking, she could see the beautiful pictures of the landscape. Jeongyeon obviously noticed a person staring at her camera and shifted in place, after that, the girl kept looking interested on the pictures.

" Want to see it? " Jeongyeon asked surprising the girl. Actually, also surprising herself because the girl is a total stranger. But hey, a pretty stranger.

Jihyo looked nervous to her but nodded anyways. Jeongyeon stared at the girl's eyes looking at the photos to see her reaction, she is a photographer for some time now and maybe letting a stranger see her work will be a good thing. She smiled widely when she saw the amused expression of Jihyo looking at that photos.

" They are really good " Jihyo said smiling.

" Thank you " Jeongyeon said in relief.

Then, they fell in silence. Jihyo looked that the girl had really cool equipment in her side and kept wandering about her.

" Do you do this for a long time? " Jihyo suddenly asked the girl, she somehow was curious about what was going on her head to ask that.

" Yes... No? Actually, I'm trying something new, it's my first time taking pictures like this "

" What do you take pictures of? " Jihyo asked. Jeongyeon hesitated for a moment, because, she is saying things to a random person that she will probably never see again.

" Usually people, idols, actors or actresses " She said it anyways, doesn't matter anymore.

" Cool. You must be really good" Jihyo said.

" Thanks, but not that good "

An idea suddenly popped on Jeongyeon's mind but she isn't that crazy to ask that to the girl that smiles brightly by her side.

_' I am not going to ask this... '_

" May I? " Jeongyeon askes lifting the camera like asking permission. Yes, she is that crazy or brave or tired, but Jihyo had that vibe you know, that makes people talk with her.

_' What am I doing?'_

Jihyo looked to her eyes and saw a genuine request so she nodded.

Jeongyeon stood up in front of her ready to take the picture since her camera was still with the lens.

" What pose do you want me to do?" Jihyo asked, curious.

" Anything is fine " She could see that the other girl was smiling brightly like her day was lightened up. Jihyo did a flower pose smiling to the camera. Jeongyeon heart fluttered when seeing that beauty from her lens, that bright smile and big eyes sparkled when she flashed the photo, that was immediately interrupted by a bus arriving.

" It's my bus " Jihyo said getting up quickly.

" Good bye " Jeongyeon only had time to say it.

" Good luck " Jihyo said getting on the bus.

You may be wondering... What was that? Because is exactly what passed in their heads at the moment that the bus drove away from there. That was just random people, having a casual meeting in a desert bus stop. If you could think a bit, it may be noticed that everything in that day was unusual, from Jeongyeon leaving her house that day to the slow bus driver on the Mondays, maybe if was Tuesday the driver could be another and that conversation may not have happened; Maybe if Jihyo didn't finished her job earlier she wouldn't be there, if her car wasn't broken, if Jeongyeon didn't take the bus... And so many other things could have happened to them. Jeongyeon was still smiling when the other girl departed, she sat on the bench again and looked at the picture she just took, then, realization hit her.

 _' Shit, I didn't get her name '_ She sighed and started to pack her material, her bus was arriving and she had to go home.


	2. Her

 

 

 

Jihyo was still thinking how life can be funny. Her head was rested on the seat of the bus and gladly her stop could be seen. That encounter made her mood bright up a bit, giving her enough strength to at least stay awake the whole ride home.

Thinking about it, it's not necessary to point out that her walking home was clearly unpleasant but a sign called her attention to the sky that night, it's more one of that moments when beauty is front of you and you can appreciate it. A shooting star was what she saw, after that she notice that any cloud filled the sky so the stars were more than welcoming her, like sparkling dots on a dark canvas. She smiled again, the day wasn't that bad after all besides the news she got about the company. She needs her job to get enough money to fix the exact problem that made her quit college and stills haunts her, from abusive use and stress her throat started to suffer from several tiny tumors and a surgery was needed to remove it. The process costed a lot of money for her so she needs to work hard for it to be able to pay it all, she initially gave up college because of vocal rest to avoid further distress and ended up left alone with the depths of the process she is still recovering. Luckily it wasn't cancerous or life threating but she still feels discomfort while singing after the surgery and that is pretty much the principal cause of why she can't believe on achieving her dream of becoming a singer.

******************************************************

The living room was dark when Jeongyeon came in, yet, the noise of the TV filled the house because of some movie that Momo and Sana were watching.

" Hello" Jeongyeon said to the duo. Sana was sat on the floor staring the TV screen while Momo was laid on the couch scrolling on her cellphone. Sana greeted her with a warm smile and continued to watch. Momo just looked at her and got back to her phone.

Jeongyeon got directly in her room and gladly placed her things down, because all of her stuff is heavy. She stretched and heard some cracking, making her frown. Then, she thought about seeing what the others were watching, but when she near the living room she saw Sana playfully trying to grab the cellphone from Momo for her to watch the movie.

_' She certainly doesn't have a life '_ Jeongyeon thought when she saw that Sana was kind of serious about that.

" Did you guys eat already?"  She asked interrupting the... Fight? It wasn't exactly a fight, more like seeing who will crack in anger first.

"No" Momo said suddenly interested.

" Pizza?" Jeongyeon said picking up the phone.

" Uhuuu" Momo jumped excited. Sana rolled her eyes but smiled seeing Momo like that.

" Sorry guys, I have to go" Sana said getting up and searching for her things. Honestly, she was just waiting for Jeongyeon to get home.

" But you didn't eat?"  Momo said eyeing her curiously.

" I have to organize some stuff from work. See you tomorrow Momo. Bye Jeongyeon" She said leaving for the door. Momo suddenly got up and made Sana stop her tracks. She looked at Sana without knowing what to say.

" Want me to take you home?"  Momo asked a bit nervous because she thought she was being a freak by interrupting the girl like that.

" You don't have to" 

Jeongyeon just kept staring the interaction. Sana was a little embarrassed for no apparent reason because Momo already take her home every day. Just to clarify things, the two works in the same school, Momo as a teacher for primary school and Sana as a librarian.

" Soooo, make sure to eat and... Take care. " Momo said hugging the girl tightly. A pinkish color could be seeing in Sana's plump cheeks and her eyes widened, she quickly left like nothing matters and Momo stood there bluntly looking at the door, she did that without thinking, just looking at the other girl leaving made her embrace the other for her to stay.

" What was that?"  Jeongyeon said interrupting her processing thoughts.

" Obviously me, saying goodbye to my friend" 

" You never said goodbye like that" Jeongyeon teased.

" S-shut up"

_' Sana must have died'_ Jeongyeon thought.

" I support you two " She said sitting on the couch.

" What?! I-it's not like that" Momo said sitting by her side.

" So why are you so red? " Jeongyeon smirked.

" Because...It's hot in here and I am hungry, go order the food."

" Right, the food... By the way, today is freezing" Jeongyeon said getting up and practically running when Momo narrowed her eyes to her.

_' These two are a mess '_

Jeongyeon couldn't think like Sana does, she couldn't imagine herself being that surrendered by someone else's touch or interaction, that makes her think... She never actually fell in love. It's complicated to think about something you never felt, the person can only imagine how it is and imagination can be tricky when realization hits you like a slap, the point is, it's really different to watch and to live the real deal. Her mind is hopeless by someone loving her the way she sees the others doing, being the cinematographic love that she sees on TV shows or being in her own house when she sees her two dumb friends interacting. It's funny to her to think about it if - when - that kind of realization will get to her, because realizing that you love someone enough to give your whole being to them can also be confusing like the imagination reverie people have about being in love. She sighed, remembering about how her parents reacted the first time she started to date a girl and that wasn't a pleasant memory, that is followed by many others of rejection that she already passed in her life time.

Jeongyeon opened her room exhausted, she ate with Momo and ran out of energy to do anything else so finishing her work and going to bed was the only thing in her mind. Momo have tests to correct and also left to her room. In the part of finishing her work, Jeongyeon fished her camera in her bag, connected on her laptop and started to look at the pictures, of course, the first photo she noticed was the one with great prominence in her files, the one of the bus stop girl was the first she opened to look again. She smiled widen on seeing that photo, the girl was certainly one of the most beautiful girls that she has ever met and the way her eyes demonstrate such vividness was simply amazing, and her smile was so captivating.

_' Who are you? '_ Jeongyeon thought, then she realized how creepy she was being in starting to stare some stranger's photo and quickly closed the file to focus on her real work. Her mind couldn't leave the fact that she has to wake up early because she has to a job in the morning with an Idol group and, oh boy, God has to give a lot of patience to her because that ones are complicated to handle.

*****************************************************

Finally, it was the time to her misery of walking to the bus stop end, it was the day to pick her car after two weeks in the repair. Jihyo walked to the place before going to work, it was in the way so it wasn't going to be such a burden besides leaving her house early. She got there and weirdly saw no one around, after looking a while, a guy appeared from nowhere.

" Excuse me, I am here to pick up my car" She said to him.

" Sorry but we're not open yet" The guy said showing the keys.

_' You got to be kidding me '_

Jihyo saw the guy going in but he didn't open the place or anything. She looked at her clock and saw that she had fifteen minutes to get into the company.

_' Great, just great '_ She thought kicking a can she found on the ground, but she kicked so hard that the can knocked on the wall of the place at the side of the car repair. She realized that it was a karaoke place, that kind of place that she usually doesn't see around there and her curiosity quickly perked up, she couldn't hold herself when she saw the open sign in the entrance and walked to there. She wondered how she didn't notice it before.

_' I have to wait anyways '_

She pushed the door open and was welcomed by a warm ambient that made her smile.

" Miss? Sorry, we are not open yet" One guy showed up and said to her.

" My mistake, the sign on the door said it was open, and the door was unlocked" Jihyo said a bit ashamed.

" Oh, sorry I just came in and forget to fix it" The guy said.

" Hi, my name is YoungJae and we are going to open in about an hour if you're interested" The guy said greeting her. She looked around and actually liked the place.

" I'm Jihyo, and unfortunately I have work"

" I see, we're open on Tuesdays and weekends, if you can come" YoungJae said happily.

" Thank you, you have a nice place here, I'll make sure to visit."

" Oh, It's not mine, it's from my family but... Let's say that were not sure if it will be going to remain like this, we're passing through some troubles" YoungJae said looking down.

" That's unfortunate " Jihyo said.

" But we're still open so if you're interested in singing now you know where to come "

" Thank you, I won't forget " Jihyo said heading out.

She waved good bye to YoungJae and saw that the car repair was open now.

_' Nice guy that YoungJae... that place is interesting '_ The place really called her attention like she was being dragged to there, she got in her car and gave a look again before leaving to her work, gladly, if she speeds a little she can make it there in time to not be scolded.

*****************************************************************

Momo swore under her breath when she saw the hour on her wall clock, she was twenty minutes late to get in her work. She sat up quickly and looked around her messy surroundings trying to find her phone, the first thing she thought was to call the school and say that she is sick, those kids can do well without her PE teacher. That is right, Hirai Momo teaches PE for primary school, she makes those kids sweat their souls off and gives them the most absurd assignments. She really likes her job, although, it wasn't her ideal in the beginning, she eventually and gladly adapted to the environment, especially because of Sana's presence in there. By the way, that is how they met, to be precise, they had their job interview in the same day and met in the hallway trying to find the room to do the interview. Being both kind of slow, they laughed together for being clueless and found themselves getting the job and being together whenever they can be in the library that Sana works in the school.

In that moment, the library was the last place she wanted to be because, first, she is so lazy that her room has a bunch of dirty clothes scattered in the corner of the floor, second, she still has to face Sana telling her about waking up earlier to work so she won't get there late, and lastly and the most unsettling one, she doesn't know what to do about her feelings, yes, her stupid feelings rise up every time she gets closer and closer to Sana, she still can't forget how she dragged the girl to her room and made her stay, the guilt maybe-she doesn't know exactly-it's eating her slowly every time she changes the subject when Sana, for some unknown reason, tries to bring up anything related. In the end, she decided to call saying she is sick.

_' I can deal with that later '_

She stretched her arms and got up from the bed. Once in the hallway, she smelled the awakening coffee that Jeongyeon makes and thanked God that her roommate was still home to do that, but wait, Jeongyeon is in home, why the hell she didn't wake Momo up?

" Jeooong " Momo whined when she finished her morning routine.

" What? " Jeongyeon screamed from the living room.

" Why didn't you wake me up? " Momo said crossing her arms while getting in the living room.

" Ok, sorry but I am not your mother and besides I didn't realize the hour passed so fast " Jeongyeon looked at the hour on her laptop screen and got up quickly to put her mug on the sink because she realized she was late herself.

_' Shit! '_ She thought cursing.

" I am skipping work today " Momo said sitting on the couch, she noticed Jeongyeon's laptop open on her side and curiously wondered about what made the latter lose the hour.

" Lucky for you " Jeongyeon said from the kitchen.

Momo was thrilled when she saw a bunch of files open on the laptop, she scrolled into them seeing the photos that Jeongyeon took that day, her senses where telling her that she shouldn't be looking without permission but her curiosity raised up when she saw the picture of a girl in a bus stop, she looked at the girl's face in the picture and wondered who could be. Her trance was interrupted when Jeongyeon saw what the girl was looking from behind Momo's head, walked quickly and closed the laptop the fastest she could, taking it from near Momo that looked shocked to her.

" Who is she? " Momo asked.

" Who? " Jeongyeon asked placing the laptop inside her backpack.

" You know, the girl in the picture, was that a bus stop?" Momo asked seeing that Jeongyeon was slightly nervous.

" It's exactly who she is, a girl in a bus stop" Jeongyeon said sitting on the couch to fix her equipment.

" What? "

" I don't know her name " Jeongyeon said expressionless.

" So, you're taking pictures of strangers in bus stops now, you're so creepy " Momo said while walking to get some coffee.

" I know right " Jeongyeon said getting up.

" I have to go bye " She said practically running to the door.

_' I will definitely tease her later '_

Momo sighed because now she has nothing to do and the first thing she thought was that Sana may get worried if she doesn't give a signal of life. She texted her friend, drank her coffee and threw herself on the couch. About ten minutes later, Sana texted her back.

**[Sana]:**

_*" You will lose your job if you keep being lazy " *_

**[Momo]:**

_*" It's not like they know that I'm not sick, only if you tell of course"*_ She texted smiling at the phone, she knows that Sana worry about her.

**[Sana]:**

_*" Still... "*_

[Momo]:

_*" Relax, ok? I'll pick you up later so we can hang out "*_

**[Sana]:**

_*" Ok. Bye, I have to go back to work"*_

**[Momo]:**

_*"Right, it's not like the books will arrange themselves "*_

Momo smiled thinking about how much Sana hates when she teases her about her job and how she will probably say a bunch of things about how her work is more than that.

**[Sana]:**

_*" Ok. Bye "*_

_' That is unusual '_ Momo thought placing her phone aside.

_' She is probably busy '_ She thought sifting on the couch to find the remote and watch something until she gets hungry. That wouldn't take much time.

Indeed, is unusual Sana keeping quiet in these situations, the thing is, at that moment she was talking with someone else and texting in the same time so her attention was taken. One of the teachers, Park Jinyoung, was talking with her about his classes. The truth is that Sana wants to run away because that guy had hit on her so many times and she is tired of pretending being clueless about it. She sighed when the guy left because the bell rung to announce that is time to his classes again.

_' Thank God '_ Sana thought while the library was starting to get empty.

Her mind got immediately back to Momo and she sighed again.

_' If only you realized '_ Sana thought sitting on her chair. Her day is really quiet without the other girl being noisy by her side.

**************************************************

Work has never been so stressful, the shooting of that group is filling her with anger already, they keep doing exactly the thing she told them not to do, as if it's on purpose to test her patience. Jeongyeon ended her work the fastest ever, at least was better than the other time with that Idol, her job challenges her liking for people. She walked fast to seek for pure air in the streets but ended up finding more pollution when she realized that fresh air was difficulty to find that time of the year. She actually misses the green surrounds of her home town but refuses to even think about the place she passed for so much suffering. In that moment, she thought about going home, it was afternoon and maybe Momo is there to hang out, in the other second, she thought that that hour she could go to somewhere else to enjoy something different for once, maybe something to eat. She ended up getting in her car and speeding to some streets she barely knows, she was craving something sweet to eat and is sure that somewhere around has a place like that.

**************************************************

Time passes as you can't even realize when you're doing something you enjoy. That wasn't her case. Jihyo shifted in her place uncomfortably, work was more frenetic that day after everything that happened, yet, she oddly sat on that office chair for so many time and that was starting to really bother her. You know when people tell themselves to trust that everything will be ok, ignoring every warning that the brain gives about whatever it's happening? Because this is exactly what Jihyo is doing... She is trying to ignore the worried presences around her and avoiding- more than usual - further social involvement with her co-workers. At that time, even with the bunch of work to do, she was disinterested, she doesn't want to do the things she has to but it's work and it's not like she has a choice. But, her phone surprisingly buzzed on her side and she thanked God that she, at least, has a distraction.

_' It's Nayeon '_ She noticed when the screen lighted up.

**[Jihyo]:  
**

_*" I'm working "*_

**[Nayeon]:**

_*" Not even Hi? I know you're working. I just wanted you to know that Mina is back and we are coming to your apartment"*_

**[Jihyo]:**

_*" WHAT? "*_

**[Nayeon]:**

_*" I will explain when we got there ;). We don't have any classes so I thought... Why not? "*_

**[Jihyo]:** _  
_

_*" Fine but I only get home at night "*_

**[Nayeon]:**

_*" Uhuuu. We only get there at night also. See you later bye "*_

Jihyo smiled widely, finally she will see her friends again after so much time. Now her work has to end for her to get home and chat with them like they are used to, even if she knows that Nayeon will be all over Mina and the other will not even care about giving attention to her girlfriend.

**********************************************************

The end of the afternoon, Momo walked to her car ready to find Sana near the school gates, she has no idea to where to go with the girl but it's starting to get late, the sun was setting and she could see dark clouds in the sky when she sprinted out of the garage quickly. Getting there was the easy part of course, convincing Sana that is was a good idea to try something new that day maybe wasn't, she saw the other waiting for her with a set of books on her arms, Sana really likes to read and sometimes takes advantage of working in a library even if it has more pedagogic books and science books than the ones she likes. Sana smiled warmly, opening the door of the car and getting on the passenger seat beside Momo, she was mesmerized by Momo's features that day, it was so simple yet so beautiful the way that her hair was tied on a ponytail while some strands spread across her shoulder, she didn't realize she was staring until Momo stopped on a red light and turned to her.

" Is there something on my face? " Momo asked passing her hand on her own cheek.

" No " Sana said looking away. Momo smiled since she actually can see the way that Sana's cheeks get red so easily.

_' I don't understand this girl '_ Momo thought while speeding her car again.

" Where are we going? " Sana asked when she calmed down from the scare of being caught staring.

" I actually don't know, watch a movie maybe? If you have an idea I'll be glad to hear "

" Can we stop in a place please? I have to get a book " Sana said a bit shy, again, she really likes to read, especially romances.

" What about the bunch of books that you have here? " Momo said pointing to the said books that were resting on Sana's lap.

" These are other kinds of books. The book I want is reserved for me in a certain library. I'll guide you"

Momo looked at Sana and couldn't help but stare at her pleasant eyes.

" Sure "

Sometimes Sana can make Momo do things for her with only a look or a wide smile, it's a shame that she doesn't realize that.

....

After an hour, they got close from the library, the streets were dark and Momo is already tired of driving even if she spent her day doing nothing.

" Are you coming with me? " Sana said when Momo walked out of the car.

" Yes " Momo said closing the door, she had parked a little too distant from the place for their dislike, it was the only parking spot near so they still have to pass a busy street.

*********************************************************

Finally, her work is done and Jihyo can go home. Her eyes are a bit tired but she still has to pick Nayeon and Mina up from the bus station to lead them to her apartment. She darted her eyes passing by that bus stop again, in fact, she already had made that in the morning, she was hoping to see a certain short haired girl and she doesn't really know why or even has an understandable reason. For her, the photographer was one of that short encounters that people have in life that is hard to forget so maybe it wasn't stupid to look for the girl in that same spot that they were under the night sky.

_' Will I ever see her again?'_ Jihyo thought looking straight to her front, the road wasn't that crowded so she was driving slowly. You see, hope can make incredible things, drifting into thoughts, imagining things ( not in a creepy way), it can make the person believe that there is a possibility of what she wants actually happening, the person usually thinks about various scenarios where she can accomplish her goal, for Jihyo, seeing the girl that was bothering her thoughts was a simple thing, maybe if she looks in that place again the girl would be there and of course, she was a bit disappointed when her imagination failed her. Hope made her shrug that off, another day will follow and perhaps if the universe allows she will find the girl again, maybe someday when she is not expecting. Right there, when disappointment hit her, she thought about how absurd it is to think about that stranger again and how much of an absurd idea it is to want to meet her again.

_' I don't even know her, she could be a psychopath '_ Jihyo thought but this time speeding and trying to ease her thoughts.

Luckily the place she has to go is not that far so she got there quickly. Finding Nayeon in the crowd was easier than she thought when she felt the latter giving her a tight hug while Mina rolled their luggage in her direction.

" I missed you " Nayeon said still hugging Jihyo.

" I missed you too " Jihyo said to her.

" Hi Jihyo and surprise, sort of. Sorry if it was rushed " Mina said also hugging Jihyo.

" It's fine, you two are always welcome " Jihyo said leading the way to her car. Nayeon sat by Mina's side on the backseat and Jihyo saw when Mina intertwined their hands together, brushing her fingers lightly against Nayeon's.

_' At least they are ok now '_ Jihyo thought, glad about her friends.

Nayeon looked so happy when Mina did that, maybe it was happening of Mina being soft again like when they started to date, when she didn't know how Mina can be and how she can hurt the ones she loves even when she is trying to protect them. So, she took the opportunity to place her head softly on Mina's shoulder, the latter smiled to Nayeon and snuggled closer to fell the closeness of her girlfriend that she missed so much but didn't mouth it out.

" Are you guys tired? " Jihyo asked.

" No, we're fine" Mina responded and Nayeon nodded.

" Good, I was thinking about going in somewhere I found out lately "

" What is it? " Nayeon said since her curiosity perked up.

" Karaoke " Jihyo said flashing her hand dramatically in the air.

" Oh, are you ok to sing? " Mina said.

" Yes, I am " Jihyo said with a proud smile, she is tired of worrying too much.

" Wow let's go " Nayeon said and Mina agreed. They all like to sing, so much that Mina and Nayeon are on the last year of music majoring and Jihyo, well, I guess you already know.

" But I will make a stop first, let's go to my apartment, leave your luggage and I will change my clothes " Jihyo said.

" Ok " Mina said.

Jihyo was starting to slow down when she saw the familiar street of her apartment, it's a really busy place with various stores and even a library on near, the cars come and go quickly and all of the spots in the street are easily filled, that is why she leaves a no parking sign (approved by the bureaucratic) in front of her garage. The noise pollution sometimes makes her angry at night, but nonetheless, it's hers. Since she was slow enough, but still going forward, and her garage entrance is always empty she hung her head down to find her keys, she found them quickly on her purse and when she was about to look up, her head almost hit the steering wheel, Nayeon screamed scared, she had hit a car.

_' Shit '_

She was thrilled at first since her head was hanging down but the crash wasn't that hard so no one was injured, mostly scared. She saw that the other car was driving away her always supposedly empty garage spot and saw that only the back of the other car was hit while the front of her car must be all broken.

" What was that? " Nayeon asked scared.

" Some stupid driver parked in my spot and I wasn't looking to the street, sorry " Jihyo said massaging her temples. She just got her car from the repair.

I looked like the other car was driving away when she was approaching so they got in each other's way.

" I will take care of this " Jihyo handed the keys of her place to Mina and explained how to get there.

_' Nothing can go more wrong '_ Yet, she is a positive person.

" Good luck " Mina said getting out of the car. Jihyo already can see the way that the other driver is waiting her to come out of the car, the girl looks a bit angry and certainly confused, of course, Jihyo didn't know that the other girl looks confused most of the time. She got out and started to walk in the driver's direction.

" Didn't you see where are you going? " The other girl said not looking at her, she was examining and realizing that the wheel of her car almost came off and she knows that she can't get anywhere in that state.

Momo was more than angry in that moment, she was about to burst right there because she loves her car so much that even if a fly gets near it she gets pissed.

" Hey, it's not my fault, can't you see that you can't park on this spot?" Jihyo said pointing to the sign. Momo followed the girl's hand and indeed saw that she couldn't park there.

_' Fuck '_

" But how can't you see a car coming into your direction?! " Momo said angry and finally looking at Jihyo's face. She froze immediately when she remembered the photo in Jeongyeon's laptop, she was surprised.

_' Holy shit it's her '_ Momo thought looking with wide eyes to the girl.

_' WTF? How? Why? '_ Momo thought still speechless.

" Are you going to take responsibility for this or not? " Jihyo said annoyed. Momo was still staring at the girl, Sana started to come closer.

" We're sorry " Sana said bowing and taking Momo out of the trance.

" Hirai Momo " She said and stood her hand out to Jihyo that looked suspicious at the duo in front of her.

" Park Jihyo " She said shaking Momo's hand.

" So now what? " Jihyo said crossing her arms. Momo examined her surrounding and thought a bit, she didn't see that damn sign.

" I will take responsibility" Momo said to Jihyo, that was surprised for her not to fight about it.

" Ok, but how? "

" I will send to the repair both of our cars " Momo said taking her phone out.

" Wait, I know a place near " Jihyo said and got to pick her phone, she searched the phone number of that car repair and said to Momo.

" We are truly sorry " Sana said again.

" I'll get Jeongyeon to pick us up " Momo said to Sana. She was almost laughing about how life can be funny in placing Jihyo in her way, it's just frightening.

" Jeong " Momo whined on the phone.

" What? " Jeongyeon said, she was about to get in her car to go home.

" Is that, I kind of hit my car. Sana is with me. Can you pick us? "

" How did you?!You're stupid Momo... Are you two hurt? Where are you? " Jeongyeon said rushed.

Momo looked at Sana and, Jihyo was staring at the conversation, the latter couldn't just leave Momo there like that.

" We're fine" Momo said, then she explained the place she was and Jeongyeon said that luckily, she was ten minutes from there.

Jihyo thought about leaving them there, she has things to do and Momo is already calling the car repair so they will be there anytime soon. Her day was already rushed and that happening made her head spin when she felt the pain of a probably incoming headache.

_'I will wait for the repair and go'_

It took about five minutes to a huge tow truck came to pick up the cars in there.

_' The place is really close, and Jeongyeon is still not here'_ Momo thought patting her foot impatiently on the ground. Sana was just there feeling a bit guilty for forcing Momo to take her to the library that day, maybe this wouldn't be happening so she was upset and Momo too distracted to notice how Sana looked down sighing.

" Wait. I have to get something in my car " Momo said after they started to take her car. She actually was trying to steal some time to Jeongyeon to get there because it will be creepier than already is if she tried to hold Jihyo there for more time. She pushed her door open and started to look for some inexistent thing for some minutes before she noticed how pissed the other people looked because of the delay.

" Hehe found it " She pushed whatever she found on her pocket. The truck drove off with their cars and Jihyo started to massage her temples but she is a kind being.

" I will get going " Jihyo said trying to walk away.

" Wait! " Momo said quickly, Sana that was by her side, looked weirdly at her and Jihyo turned to face Momo with an expressionless face.

_' Shit '_

" It's just... I don't have your number, we should exchange numbers to avoid future problems" Momo said in relief because she was able to think in something, her brain was doing a pretty good job for once. In that minute, a car came from behind, buzzing, Momo recognized that it was Jeongyeon and smiled brightly.

" Sana, call her here please " Momo whispered to Sana while she unlocked her phone to get Jihyo's number, she was making everything slower than necessary.

Jeongyeon got out of her car already annoyed, she had brought cake to Momo and all, after she spent her time eating but now, she was overthinking about how the girl was able to smash her car, she got there from behind and was staring at Momo totally ignoring the other presence that she only could see the back.

" I'm here " She said to Momo stopping a little behind the presence, Sana was a bit behind checking her book, and yes, she was holding her bunch of books all this time in that rush.

Jihyo heard a voice coming from behind and instinctively turned around to see who it was, Momo smirked softly. Jihyo gulped down and felt nervous all of a sudden, that girl, how is it possible to meet her again? Looks like her hope wasn't that absurd after all. Her eyes were wide open in surprise.

" You " Was the only thing that Jeongyeon was able to say, her cheeks immediately got red, she remembered how she stared that photo thinking about never seeing that person again... she was wrong.

" Sorry but, do you know each other? " Sana said seeing the staring contest.

" No"

" Yes "

Both said at the same time and averted their eyes somewhere, Jihyo denied because indeed they didn't actually meet each other; Jeongyeon said yes because it was like she already knew that girl, even with the little conversation they had.

_' Weird '_ Momo thought still smiling with the interaction. She cut the weird atmosphere by clearing her throat.

" So, Miss Park Jihyo, your number please " She said out loud and handling her phone to the other.

" R-right " Jihyo picked the phone up and added her number, she was slightly shaking and nervous because she could see Jeongyeon's gaze on her. She was wondering about how a stranger can make her so nervous.

" Okay! I remembered that I have to do something " Momo passed by them and grabbed Sana with her, that was more confused than ever.

" What was that? " Sana asked looking at the two in the distance. Momo picked some of the books on her arms, what earned her a thank you and a smile.

" I don't how to explain but Jeong met that girl in a bus stop and can't stop staring at her photo" Momo said getting near Jeongyeon's car.

_' This doesn't make any sense'_ Sana thought.

Meanwhile, the two were awkwardly left there by Momo.

" That was weird " Jihyo mumbled.

" Yoo Jeongyeon " The other took courage and introduced herself, she nervously held her hand quickly.

" Park Jihyo " She said smiling a bit.

" So, your friend hit my car... Or the opposite " Jihyo said staring down, she was trying to look at Jeongyeon's eyes but always avoided them for some reason.

" Are you ok? " Jeongyeon asked scratching her nape embarrassed.

" Luckily no one got hurt " Jihyo said and the other nodded.

" It's funny, right? The way we met again" Jeongyeon said giggling.

" Kind of " Jihyo said smiling. They both didn't know what to say but they had that shared feeling of keep the talk on.

" Do you live around? " Jeongyeon said when she saw that they were standing in front of an apartment.

Jihyo looked suspiciously at her.

_' What am I doing?'_ Jeongyeon thought, it has been a while since she had that kind of interaction.

_' She still can be a psychopath_ ' Jihyo thought.

" Yes" She shortly said.

" I'm sorry about my friend by the way "

" It's ok, it was also my fault but she took responsibility "

" Good, she can be dumb sometimes" Jeongyeon mumbled.

" She looks nice " Jihyo said.

_'You too'_

" She is " Jeongyeon smiled and was finally able to look properly at Jihyo, their eyes locked and it was like time had stopped for a moment, like that was bound to happen with both of them.

" Jihyo! " Nayeon called, she saw that her friend was taking a while and got downstairs to see what was happening, she had no clue that Jihyo wasn't alone.

" Sorry to interrupt " Nayeon said when she saw the flustered face of both.

" I need to go now " Jeongyeon said quickly and stood her hand to Jihyo.

" It's was a pleasure to meet you again " Jeongyeon said and Jihyo nodded. She was about to go to her car a little reluctant.

" Jeongyeon " Jihyo called out. She turned around.

" C-can I have your number? " Jihyo asked nervous.

" Sure " Jeongyeon said. Nayeon was left there staring both of them, they exchanged numbers.

" Goodbye " Both of them said.

Jeongyeon practically ran to her car and got inside quickly. Jihyo was teased by Nayeon all the way to her apartment.

Momo and Sana were smirking and giggling when Jeongyeon sighed to drive away.

" What? " She said to the duo.

" She is pretty " Sana said teasing.

" You should ask her out " Momo said.

" I barely know her, you're the one that has a problem to resolve "

" So, I will ask her out " Momo said and Jeongyeon unconsciously glared her from the rearview mirror. Sana looked surprised to Momo but said nothing.

" I'm really thinking about it if you don't want it " Momo completed.

" Don't get near her " Jeongyeon said.

" But you barely know her " Momo said.

" S-still"

_' Both are crazy '_ Sana thought flipping the pages of one book.

" I am not that dumb after all " Momo said proudly.

" Why? " Jeongyeon asked.

" I found her for you "

" Wrong, she found you " Sana said making Momo pout.

That was an unusual experience and now more than ever they can't stop thinking about each other, that experience was indeed amusing.

" Nayeon, stop " Jihyo said when they got in the street again, they decide to go walking to the karaoke since it was close enough to do so. Nayeon was telling Mina about how Jihyo looked red talking with a girl earlier.

" How do you meet her, Jihyo? " Mina asked.

" In a bus stop, she is a photographer"

Mina was expecting more than that.

" Is that it? " She asked.

" Yes... I don't actually know her but I must say that something caught my attention " Jihyo said looking down to think.

" What is it? " Nayeon asked.

" I don't know "

" What? "

" Nevermind, can't we talk about something else? How are you two doing?" Jihyo said changing the subject.

" Fine " Mina said. They were walking side by side with Jihyo in the middle, she noticed Nayeon looking down and she wrapped their arms together. When she saw that Mina wasn't looking she mouthed ' We'll talk later ' to Nayeon, she nodded and kept walking pretending that nothing happened. It was always like that with the duo, in the beginning of the relationship they both felt safe on each other's arms, now Nayeon is insecure that Mina is hiding something because of her sudden disappearances while Mina is pretending to be fine, pretending that nothing is happening and that she can't notice how Nayeon looks tired. They're more like pushing their relationship forward if they keep doing that silence treatment and don't talk about how they truly feel about the other's behavior.

They were getting near the karaoke place, Nayeon gave a look to Mina and then to Jihyo.

" Are you sure you're ok to sing Jihyo? " Mina asked.

" It's ok I won't do much effort " Jihyo explained. It has been some time that see didn't sing after she left college. Her reasons were more than enough to her friends to accept her leaving but her condition still makes them worry. Jihyo is still trying to get her voice back, on a figurative way of course, she felt like she has lost her voice to the thing that took over her and to recover, she is making all she can, even giving up of her happiness in a job she dislikes to raise the necessary money to resolve her life.

After the stress, they lost themselves in a karaoke competition. They were glad to listen Jihyo's angelical voice again and could see that indeed she is getting better, or that at least her condition didn't aggravate to stop her from her passion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! So, although this is already all written still have to read it again before posting (to fix mistakes as much as possible and see if I want to change something, etc.) , next chapters will be delayed a bit, sorry ( that means I won't post every day and I have no prevision to when), also because of my studies( and the world cup * cof cof *) but yeah, the good point is that the chapters are extensive and it will give you guys some time to read it with patience(or not , idk) :)


	3. Pretending

 

 

 

 

 

At some points in life, it's possible that you've already thought about how it would be if something changed or even if you had made a different choice about anything. Ideas mostly about if things could be better or worse, if the person would be happy or sad at the moment. The point is, it can be interesting to think like that, to play on our heads about the perfect life made of what you could consider of being the right choices or even, to think about how it would be if you had done something wrong on that critical moment. The characters placed on the right spots playing their designed roles.

There are also things to regret... At least here in this tale of problematic girls, but…who doesn't? Even being happy, or having the idea of being happy, there is always an issue, always a detail that makes can make it worse, a simple thing that made everything change or it could be a person. Remarkable people, as for Jeongyeon, her sister. But is it have to do about being happy? It's has to do with choices. Feeling happy, being happy, a pleasure sensation that wake our senses to something, we want to stay that way and remain with the feeling of happiness, joy. It's linked with regret because of the thought that always comes about changing something on our pass that might had leaded us to being happy and feeling happiness in that moment, something that may have made the difference, and that could make you have the thought of deserving happiness right now. Happiness can't be deserved, it's problematic to keep the thought that changing some stuff may have led to that. Happiness is lived, it's felt and it can change everything without changing anything.

Surrounded by choices, they are always necessary to bound our future. Choices can make a difference in someone else's life. Momo chose to ignore. She chose to pretend that her instincts aren't alert every time that someone try to flirt with Sana right in front of her. Now imagine, if Momo had choose to accept what she feels when Sana is close enough of her that she can see every mark on her face instead of letting all of her freaking feelings about the girl be disrupted by her actual negative thoughts, she may not have to pass for all the same messed up stuff every time their co-worker Jinyoung interrupts their lunch time and supposedly calm meeting to 'talk ' with Sana. She can see clearly what the guy is trying to do and it pisses her off to stand there without doing a thing to stop the bother she always feels. If she had chosen to stop telling herself that everything was ok, and that is normal, and that Sana and she are bounded to be friends after all, she could leave behind the feelings of not have the right to do a thing.

It would be easier to Sana too, because she would stop pretending to be ok when Momo comes up with some random girl by her side, or the times she asks Sana to cover her up on work because she is hangover in a stranger's house.

At that moment, Momo was with her favorite class -don't mind that she has one- in the gym court of the school. She made the kids do groups and play whatever they want as a free time on that day, she was feeling kind enough to do that. What caught her attention was a kid in the other side of the court being clearly disturbed by her classmates, she recognized the kid as one of her favorite students -also don't mind that she has some- and made her way to there, surprising the bullies with her whistle. They all looked at her scaredly and ran to their own group waiting to not have some punishment.

" Are you ok?"  Momo said to the kid.

" F- Fine" The girl said sobbing lightly because the other girls were pushing her. That student was Son Chaeyoung, one of Momo's favorite students, she is brilliant and an incredible athlete but she is always mocked about her height. Momo looked around and handled her a bottle of water that was on a table nearby and the girl started to calm down.

" What were they doing to you?"  Momo asked seeing the girl's flushed cheeks and puffy eyes.

" They were saying that I'm short and... That I should quit" The girl hesitantly said.

" Quit what?"  Momo said confused and patting Chaeyoung's head.

The girl looked uncomfortable to the other side of the court were some group of girls were, there was Kim Dahyun, laughing loudly about something and Chaeyoung just stared at her wondering.

" Life? …D-do you ever f-fell in love?"  Chaeyoung said to Momo. That surprised her but she could see that Chaeyoung's eyes sparkled looking to that girl talking with her friends.

" I am that kind of person that thinks that love is overestimated Chaeyoung" Momo said softly. Chaeyoung chuckled.

" You're funny Coach. I believe that love can exist when you least expect in every ways" Chaeyoung said smiling. Then she lowered her gaze staring at the water bottle on her hands.

" I've confessed to her... She didn't say anything because her friends got there and mocked me... I don't know what do... They called me a bunch of things because I like her" Chaeyoung said with her head down.

" What did she say?"

" She didn't had time to say anything, her friends dragged her away. But she saw all the scene and did nothing anyways"

" But you still don't have your answer, right? Maybe she likes you, who knows. You're not giving up, right?" Momo said.

" I don't know... I've never tried to talk to her ever since and she is avoiding me I guess, she is always with that girls also" 

" If you truly like her, don't give up Chae" Momo said ruffling her hair.

" Thank you" Chaeyoung said.

At that moment, Momo didn't have time to think about what she was going to do with the bullies to help that little girl because someone walked in on the gym, Momo heard the door opening and looked back, clenching her fist when she saw Sana, that was supposed to go home with her after that class, Momo already has her car back and can drive them home. But the problem was, Sana wasn't alone as usual, she was accompanied by that Jinyoung guy and he was obviously flirting, she could sense from afar or maybe it was just her… Jealousy talking? Maybe not. They sat on the other side of the court near a table. Momo visualized that there were some futsal balls on the floor and had an idea to distract her mind from that scene.

" Let's play something Chae" 

The younger followed her to an empty spot in the middle of the court. Momo could see a bit far away with her peripheral vision that Sana was still talking with that guy while she was playing with Chaeyoung, at that moment Chaeyoung was almost with her back turned to where Sana was, and Momo was in front of her student so she could see Sana even if she didn't want to.

After some passes to each other, Momo heard the unmistakable laugh of Sana, she looked directly to her friend and saw that his hand touched her leg, too close.

_' WTF '_

The ball was getting near her slowly but she kicked it so hard that it was directly going to the table near Sana, the thing was, that table also has a bunch of water bottles and plastics cups filled with water left by her students. The ball went straight to some of them and slammed a bunch of the bottles, making a mess, everyone stopped and looked to there, a lot of water spilled directly into Sana and the guy, so Momo could see that they were angry. Sana looked at her and ruffled her wet shirt annoyed, she got up and started to leave the place. The bell rang signalizing that the class was over, the last of the day for her, Momo excused herself, Sana couldn't be seen anymore, but right near the door, Jinyoung stopped Momo, he also saw that it was her who kicked the ball.

" What was that Hirai?"  He said annoyed and trying to dry his shirt.

" An accident" Momo said serious. He smirked to her.

" I know what you're trying to do Hirai. I can see you clearly every time I talk to her. Let's see who gets her first" Jinyoung saying and turned to leave. Momo clenched her jaw, well the truth was, she wasn't trying to do anything, she just did.

_' What?'_ But she got angry.

" Hey, she is not a price to compete for and she deserves better than you, you stupid" She said taping her foot strongly on the floor, letting all her anger that is piled up, out. The guy turned to her with his blood boiling, they were alone in the court now and he had to leave for class but instead he got near her, surprising her.

" And what she deserves? You? You're pathetic, always by her side but yet… I am sure she doesn't even want someone as stupid as you Momo. Think about it, I guess she even prefers guys" He said getting closer making her walk backwards. That really hurt her but instead of keeping quiet, she took all her courage and stood up to it.

" Don't you dare to talk about her like you know what she is thinking. If you don't leave now I'm going to punch you until no one can recognize your face" Momo said, she doesn't know what she is doing, she doesn't know why she is doing that, her feelings are guiding her actions and that didn't seem like a good idea because she has never let that happen. She was mad.

" Don't you dare to touch me" He said.

She lifted her hand, Momo wasn't much of a fighter but, she was about to punch him, yet stopped mid-way, she felt that Sana wouldn't like that and her job would be at risk.

" Leave NOW" Momo said digging her nails on her palms. Jinyoung looked at her annoyed but them he saw how Momo's eyes were full of anger and walked away.

Momo was left alone and couldn't hold in anymore, what he said really hurt her and made her sad, she could feel that her eyes were starting to tear up. But then she remembered that she has to apologize to Sana, recomposed herself, and left to find the girl.

...

Momo was almost giving up when she walked in to the teachers' bathrooms to find Sana still trying to dry her shirt, no one was near so she fully walked inside.

" Sanaaaa. I'm sorry" Momo said trying to hug her. Sana walked backwards and turned to the mirror again to see if it was drying.

" Ok" She simply said.

" It was an accident" Momo whined. Sana nodded. Momo came closer and stared at her.

" What?"  Sana said.

" Don't you have a spare shirt?" Momo asked seeing that that one wasn't going to get dry so soon.

" Apparently not, I tried to find. Don't you have one?"

Momo thought a bit.

" I may have one but it's for gym classes" Momo said and that made Sana raise her eyebrow.

" Hey at least it's dry. Come on" Momo grabbed her hand and leaded to find it. She found one of her old spare shirts near her materials, she handled it to Sana that looked suspicious about the shirt's whereabouts and besides, the shirt also looked a little too small for Sana's frame.

" You're not getting in my car like that" Momo said pointing at the wet shirt.

" Urgh, fine" Sana said grabbing the shirt and heading to the bathroom.

Momo waited near the door while Sana changed. She got out a little reluctant because that shirt was so small to her that showed a bit of… Well, too much of everything.

Momo turned to her and just stared.

" What?"  Sana said looking away .

" What what?"  Momo said remembering how to blink.

" You're staring. Do I look that stupid?!" Sana said crossing her arms.

" N-No, you look hot… Kind of" Momo said bluntly and gulping down. Because Momo was just like that.

_' whatamidoing? '_ Momo thought.

Sana felt her cheeks burning and looked down to her feet widening her eyes.

" R- reall-"

Sana was interrupted by some students getting on their direction. Momo realized that they still were on the middle of the hallway and thought deeply about someone else seeing Sana that way.

_' hell no'_

" We should go now" She said and grabbed Sana's hand to rush off the place.

It's was going to be a long ride and she wanted to last the least as possible because she was starting to get confused. Sana on the other side felt kind of embarrassed and more confused than Momo because the other had never said such a thing to her, sure she said that she looked cute in some occasions but the look on Momo's face was new, it felt weird, she wanted to figure out what caused that or why Momo was acting strange and not even looking at her all the way to her house, leaving an unwelcoming atmosphere.

***************************************************************

" Jihyoooooo" Nayeon screamed at the door.

_'What the'_

Jihyo was doing the dishes peacefully while Nayeon got out to buy some things for dinner. Mina was organizing their stuff since they will be there for a month.

Jihyo, already annoyed, walked to the door with her head filled with regrets about letting Nayeon go alone to the market, she may have bought the wrong stuff.

_' I trust her after all'_ Jihyo thought while opening the door.

" That is why I have a doorbell" Jihyo said pointing to it for Nayeon to see. She shrugged that off and walked inside the apartment with her hands occupied by their dinner.

" I will cook" Nayeon released the bags on the table and clapped her hands. Jihyo looked to her suspicious, she still remembers how the girl can ruin a kitchen and Mina came out of nowhere in a flash, still holding the luggage she was unpacking.

" No, I will cook" She said patting because she ran when she heard Nayeon claiming the kitchen.

" Come with me Nayeon, you must be tired " Jihyo smiled dragging the other to her room after mouthing a ' thank you ' to Mina, that nodded and proceeded to clear the things in their room and go to the kitchen to prepare something.

Nayeon jumped on Jihyo's bed. The other just sat on the end of the bed sighing.

" What's up?"  She said to the girl.

" Nothing" And it's true, nothing is specifically bothering Jihyo but a feeling in her gut is making her frown. Jihyo analyzed and realized that it was the first time they were alone to talk, she laid on her bed and snuggled close to Nayeon.

" Want to talk? I want to understand what is going on" Jihyo said stretching her arms, she saw Nayeon shifting on her place and bumping her head on a pillow.

" It's just that she seems so distant all the time and it makes me mad" Nayeon whined, she felt her tears starting to build up.

" Uh, why? "

" All this stuff about disappearing and didn't even saying goodbye makes me worry about her. She doesn't trust me I am sure... I love her but I don't think I can do this. What if she is cheating on me?? " Nayeon said and bumped her head on the pillow again, already sniffing.

" I don't know but, at least she knows about how you feel?"

" I don't know… But she knows it is wrong to do this with someone that cares about her and can do everything for her… She only gets more distant" Nayeon said and turned to face the ceiling.

" She comes back and says she loves me, hugs me and makes me feel safe again. Blurs my mind with dreams of our future but here I am again complaining about the same thing" Nayeon said as tears start to leave her eyes. Jihyo got up and handled tissues to her, sitting by her side.

" You both need to sit down and talk, it will be worse to let it all compressed like that" Jihyo said and Nayeon nodded.

" Mina had the idea of coming here in there first place, she said she wanted to leave for some time so here we are. I am glad she did it I missed you" Nayeon said hugging Jihyo.

" I missed you too. Promise that you will make things clear with her, maybe if you talk she can open herself as well"  Jihyo said, she really wanted her friends to be happy on the way they were.

Nayeon laid down again still crying but managing to calm herself, Jihyo was by her side all the time. Some minutes of silence passed, they could hear the buzzing of the cars in the busy streets and the noises of Mina cooking, the smell of her food was wonderful and filled the hallway getting in Jihyo's room. Nayeon sat on the bed and saw Jihyo's phone untouched by her side, that gave her an idea.

" How's with that Jeongyeon girl?"  Nayeon said teasing her friend. It has been a week since the car problem was fixed and Momo said that herself and Jeongyeon would always welcome Jihyo to hang out, but the latter still didn't have the guts to go forward.

" Hm? Nothing" Jihyo simply said also looking at her phone. Before she could react, Nayeon was already with her phone in hands.

" Did you talk with her?" Nayeon said fumbling through her friend's messages. Jihyo eyes widened and she immediately tried to take the phone away of Nayeon but the other got up and ran to the other side of the bed. She did talk with Jeongyeon but it was just because Momo didn't pick up her phone so Jihyo called to explain somethings that matters for the incident with the car. Even then Jihyo felt shy.

" I know you like her, I can see on your eyes" Nayeon teased.

" I don't like anyone, Im Nayeon give me my phone" Jihyo demanded. Nayeon was closer to the door so she speeded like a rabbit through it while Jihyo tried to catch her up. While running Nayeon was able to find Jeongyeon's number and sent a text quickly like she had an untold ninja skill, after that, she threw herself on the couch and Jihyo managed to take the phone from her.

" Too late" Nayeon said winking. Jihyo looked at her phone almost dying and saw that indeed the girl had sent the message.

**[Park Jihyo]:**

_*" Hi, it's me, Jihyo. Are you up to go out sometime?"*_

Jihyo was with her mouth hanging open and almost screamed at Nayeon when she saw the text but before she could do that, Mina walked in to the room.

" What is happening?" Mina asked seeing the conflict between the two. Nayeon was still laying on the couch and Jihyo looked dumbfounded at her phone.

" I made an action in Jihyo's love life" Nayeon said proudly, little she knew that she was still with her eyes a little puffy and red nose, that was all that Mina noticed about her.

" No you did nothing. Now I have to fix this" Jihyo said turning her phone off and sitting by Nayeon's side. Mina walked closer and looked closer to Nayeon.

" Are you ok?"  Mina asked while Nayeon was still giggling with the dumb face that Jihyo was making.

" I'm fine. Why?" Nayeon said to her.

" Your face is kind of red, also your eyes. Are you sure that you're ok? " Mina said crouching next to her and placing her hand on her forehead. Jihyo saw what Mina did and quickly excused herself of the room to think about her own problem.

" I said I'm fine" Nayeon said taking Mina's hand out of her and looking away. Mina could see clearly that her girlfriend had cried.

" You can tell me"

" There is nothing to tell" Nayeon said. That was it, she was being childish again and closing Mina out when she tried to approach -and that was rare-. Maybe Nayeon is not used to be spoiled and cared, maybe she likes to imagine that Mina doesn't notice how she feels or how she behaves and this relationship only still exists because they are making an effort.

Nayeon got up to walk to her room but Mina reached her hand.

" The food is ready"

" I'm not hungry" Nayeon said trying to flash a smile. Mina felt hurt but also flashed her gummy smile, she pulled Nayeon closer and kissed her forehead.

" I'm tired. I'll go to bed. Bye" Nayeon said waving her hand.

Mina stood there on the living room trying to understand what happened, she is sure that Nayeon was trying to hide something, she can read people better than anyone thinks, and her girlfriend made it obvious that she doesn't want to talk.

Nayeon shifted on the bed and snuggled to the side that Mina usually sleeps, she embraced her pillow and closed her eyes.

_' It wasn't time to talk'_ Nayeon said to herself. There is never a right time. Her brain will always make up some complicated excuse for her to avoid facing Mina, it wasn't helping to be like that.

On the other side, Mina wasn't also cooperating by keeping secrets from Nayeon.

She called Jihyo to eat and told her that she can kill Nayeon later because the girl was asleep.

They ate with an expectantly silence, like they were waiting for the other to talk about the clear problem about Nayeon, Mina wasn't uncomfortable but she felt that she needed to do something. When she saw that Jihyo was over, she asked her to sit again because she just needs to talk with someone. The air was hanging heavy between them but Mina knows that she can trust Jihyo and the latter knows that Mina is trying to fix what she thinks is broken.

" I know she is mad at me" Mina said pouting.

" I can see on her eyes, the way she averts them when I try to approach, it's not easy" Mina completed sinking her head on her hands.

" Trust goes on both sides, if you don't talk to her she won't talk to you" Jihyo said crossing her arms and waiting for Mina to continue.

" I can't say what she wants me to, it's so complicated and it will only hurt her" Mina looked at Jihyo will worry write on her face.

Jihyo sighed and looked at Mina's eyes.

" Mina, it's already hurting her" That hit Mina right on the feelings because she knew it was hurting Nayeon and its eating her alive to think about it.

" I'm sorry" Mina said looking down.

" Say this to her please, you two can make it all up if you just talked to each other. Nayeon knows what kind of person you are since you two began this relationship" Jihyo said to her and Mina looked down.

" I don't want to be the kind of person that hurts her... I will fix this. Thank you Jihyo" Mina said and hugged the girl.

" She didn't eat so I will try to drag her here" Mina said leaving for her room.

The last think Jihyo wanted was to see that so, she decided to stop of being the mom friend for a while and deal with something else. The moment she grabbed her phone, she remembered the text message.

_' Shit '_

She jumped on her bed and tucked in her sheets, she nervously looked at her phone and saw that it has no new messages, with that she sighed, in relief maybe, or not. The feeling building up was more foreign to her, it was an expectation that made her shiver in place, making her feel uncomfortable and with her heart constricted in. After some time staring at the ceiling, she realized that she is actually worried and waiting for a reply.

_' Maybe she doesn't want to talk'_ Jihyo thought shifting in place, all the waiting was making her nervous. Anxious. She even thinks whether she was going insane because she was expecting a text from someone she barely knows and was anticipating that she could know her better.

_' She is certainly interesting '_ She thought already closing her eyes, since she was laying comfortably, she drifted easily to sleep, it was early in the evening but her brain was tired of all of it, she slept with her cellphone on her chest still waiting for that reply.

*******************************************************************

In that afternoon, Jeongyeon had never worked that much on her life, she was exhausted but at least satisfied with her job, it all came up nicely. It was beginning to shift to night on the streets while she got on her car, she felt her phone buzzing but didn't pick up, all of her attention was focused in getting home and eating. Her ride was fast, sprinting as much as she could -safely- so it was short.

...

" Momo, are you home?" Jeongyeon yelled from the kitchen.

" Yes" Momo yelled back from her room. Jeongyeon got on her feet to Momo's room, she frowned when she saw Momo on her cellphone doing nothing while her room was a mess with clothes on the floor, papers and open books scattered, and besides, weirdly Sana wasn't there because usually she is the one that organizes her roommate's stuff. Calming herself, Jeongyeon preferred to ignore than starting her lesson about hygiene again.

" I'm not in the mood to cook, dinner will be pizza"

Momo nodded while distracted on her phone.

" By the way, where is Sana?" Jeongyeon asked because it was Friday and Sana usually goes there to hang out.

" She has her own life you know" Momo said looking to Jeongyeon that had a raised eyebrow. That was half a truth because Momo was the one that told Sana about not being in the mood and preferring to being alone that day.

_' Rude'_ Jeongyeon thought leaving the room. She came up to the kitchen again to get a glass of water, after that she fished her phone from her pocket to call the pizza deliver. The moment she looked at her phone, the water she was drinking was gulped down hardly because she saw that she had a message from Jihyo. Becoming nervous all of a sudden, she read the text and immediately choked on the water, Momo, that was walking to the kitchen, saw the commotion and patted her roommate's back.

" What is wrong Jeong?" Momo asked concerned, she saw that the girl had her cellphone on but didn't link the two things.

" Nothing" Jeongyeon said still out of breath. Momo noticed Jeongyeon looking nervous at her phone and took it out of her hand.

" Oooh. I see" Momo said readying the text and giving the phone back to the girl.

" What?"

" You're going, right?" Momo said smirking.

" I don't know"

" Oh, you are" Momo said clapping her hands.

" I am thinking about it, leave me alone" Jeongyeon complained, leaving the kitchen.

" Wait!"  Momo yelled.

" What now?"

" The pizza, I'm hungry" Momo said pouting.

" Be nice and order" Jeongyeon said still staring that text. She got on the living room, sat on the couch and contemplated her options.

_' Shit it's not a big deal, why am I so nervous? '_ She thought noticing her rapid heartbeat. Maybe it was a big deal. She could ignore or say she was busy but, something inside of her really wanted to go so an unexplainable brave feeling took over her and she decide to text. She tipped the message and then deleted, feeling stupid she still did that again.

_' What is wrong with me? Well, fuck it'_ Jeongyeon thought and tipped something again.

**[Yoo Jeongyeon]:**

_*" Hi Jihyo, yes I am up to it. What about dinner? Are you free on Sunday?"*_

_' Stupid '_ She thought facepalming.

Jeongyeon sent and quickly put the phone on her side, like she pretended she wasn't expecting the reply or something. She was more than nervous for some reason and her heart sprinted fast when she pressed the send button.

...

Jihyo heard her phone buzzing and woke up startled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she froze when realized that her text was replied. She read it slowly to make sure that she was seeing right.

_' oh God '_ She thought and sat up quickly, thoughts about how she can reply rushed into her mind. Waiting a few minutes, she decided to text back.

**[ Park Jihyo]:**

_*" I am free on Sunday. Dinner sounds nice :)" *_

She wanted to laugh of herself when the send button was pressed, she is always a straightforward person but that kind of stuff just didn't happen to her, she was feeling awkward and slightly embarrassed. Jihyo laid on her bed again, unconsciously sighing heavily.

...

Jeongyeon rushed to her desk because she still has work to do, with her phone on her side, she saw that Jihyo was up to it and smiled happily. They arranged when and how they will meet, it was awkward since they are still strangers but all was set up fine.

...

" What is with the smile?"  Momo asked. They were eating that so waited pizza on the kitchen.

" Nothing, a person can smile sometimes" Jeongyeon said. Momo looked awkwardly to her.

" Not you, only when you're being loud with your stupid jokes"

" I hate you and they are not stupid"

" Yes, they are" Momo said with her mouth full of food. Jeongyeon glared her.

" So?"

" What?" Jeongyeon said.

" Why are you so happy? Minutes earlier I thought you're dying with sadness"

" You're such a great friend Momo" Jeongyeon said teasing.

" Thank you " Momo said not noticing her teasing tone.

" That is called being tired. And it's nothing, forget it" Jeongyeon said grabbing another piece of pizza.

" I know you, tell me already" Momo being perceptive was weird but Jeongyeon decided to tell the only odd thing on her day.

" I will go out with Jihyo"

" Uhuuu, you're really going! I ship it" Momo said waving her hands on the air.

_' This girl is weird '_

" Shut up" Jeongyeon said loudly.

" Right, good luck" Momo said fist bumping her.

If only Jeongyeon wasn't overthinking about going out with Jihyo, she would be certainly excited about seeing the girl again, the girl's features never let her mind after that day. She already feels that Jihyo is something, the girl she met on the bus stop, it's funny to think about how they were strangers and yet felt comfortable with each other -in a way- since the first time they met. Jihyo also likes to think about how is intriguing the way the other girl came unpredictably in her life and it's making her excited like she felt when they set up to meet.

*****************************************************************

Jeongyeon was running fast on her car, she was already 30 minutes late to get there and traffic wasn't that good. She got late because Momo was able to forget her car keys on a supermarket while they were shopping, she only realized when they got home in Jeongyeon's car and Momo forgot that she let her own in the garage there. They both had to return to the market and when they got home again, she was already late.

_' I will kill that raccoon'_ Jeongyeon thought when she looked on the back seat and saw that Momo let her jacket there.

...

Jihyo was taping her feet lightly, she was waiting already sat on the table of the restaurant and nervous about being left alone, she is usually shy in public places when alone so it was a huge step to her be waiting there.

...

Jeongyeon parked her car anywhere, she saw that the restaurant was still distant and that she had to walk. With rapid footsteps, she breathed heavily when she stopped in front of it and saw Jihyo looking blankly at the table.

_' Great impression idiot '_ Jeongyeon thought about herself.

Getting in, she exhaled sharply.

Greetings were not that awkward as expected and soon Jeongyeon learned that Jihyo is a talkative person. Even shy they were letting the talk flow on a pleasant way for both of them. Jihyo could handle with Jeongyeon's weird and lame jokes, if they weren't funny she would look blankly to the other but smile after realizing she was serious. That went on well and both could feel that after that day they were going to grow closer, being friends with each other seemed to work well even if their personalities had different strong points. When time came for them to leave, Jeongyeon looked outside and saw that was a bit cloudy, Jihyo had left to the washroom so the other was waiting to bid their goodbyes. They met by the door and started to walk together to their respective cars, after a bit, they were about to enter a street and leave for the cars, but, a lighting stroke suddenly and it started to pour water from the sky, it soon became dense so they ran to the nearest cover. Jeongyeon was froze in place and staring on the street while the water hit the concrete. Jihyo was a little behind and with her mouth hanging open with the surprise rain that came out of nowhere.

" That was weird" Jihyo broke the silence. Jeongyeon broke her gaze and looked to the sides to see if it had any chance to get to her car.

" Should we run?"  She said, right then, another lightning stroke strongly and right after a loud noise was heard making Jihyo flinch and cover her ears.

" I don't think so" Jihyo said also looking around.

It was getting late in the night and only clouds could be seen on the sky, very different from the first time they met.

" Is your car? "

" In the other street" Jihyo answered sighing and pointing a little far.

They were sheltered in front of a closed flower shop so Jihyo was staring at the flowers on the display window.

" Now we wait" Jeongyeon said leaning on the wall on the other side of the display.

After some minutes, Jihyo saw that the rain didn't settle down a bit and the thunder was starting to resonate in her ears, making her shiver, she saw Jeongyeon with her eyes closed still leaned with her head on the wall.

" Can I ask you something?"  Jihyo said.

" You just did" Jeongyeon said smiling, making Jihyo look at her raising her eyebrow.

" Sure, you can" 

" Do you like your job?"  Jihyo asked also leaning on the wall, regarding that the girl is a photographer.

" Yes, I do, even if it has its issues" Jeongyeon said.

" But, was it what you wanted for your life?"

" Not exactly... Don't you like yours?"

" Not exactly" Jihyo said giggling. 

" I was thinking about quit" She said sighing.

" What is your job?"  Jeongyeon asked curious about that choice of subject.

" Secretary of some sort... For now, anyways" Jihyo said.

" You sure don't sound happy about it"

" I'm only there for the money you know, to fix some things" Jihyo said.

" Want to talk about it?"

They weren't looking at each other's faces, just staring at the pouring heavy rain.

" You're not ready yet" Jihyo said smiling.

" Funny... Will I ever be?"  Jeongyeon asked.

" Maybe" Jihyo said looking at her, but when their eyes met she immediately looked away.

" Why take pictures of people?" 

" I like it. Every part is interesting and every person is different. Their looks aren't always the same if you know what you're doing. It's entertaining, you never know what to expect because if you do it certainly won't be the same. You can see how they behave knowing they are being observed, you can see their gazes through the camera lens and how all the things can be set up to harmonize with it. It's incredibly fascinating"

" …That was deep. I didn't know you could be deep " Jihyo said giggling and Jeongyeon smacked her arm.

" Hey, I'm not just jokes you know " Jeongyeon said seriously.

" Good, neither do I " Jihyo said standing her hand out in the rain.

" What is your dream job? " Jeongyeon asked because her interest perked.

" I said you're not ready. But my dreams will remain dreams for what I see " Jihyo said looking down.

" Don't give up on yourself " Jeongyeon said, immediately she wanted to laugh for saying those things while she wants to give up every day.

" Trying to" Jihyo said unconsciously touching her throat.

" I wanted to be a model" Jeongyeon said suddenly.

" Why aren't you?"

" I realized that the other side of the camera is more fun"

" I can't rely on that. I will still find my fun job" Jihyo said and smiled remembering how much she likes to sing.

" I have to say that you're making me curious"

_' Good'_

" I won't apologize for that" Jihyo said pushing her shoulder.

They looked to the rain that looked like it was starting to settle down.

" It's getting lighter" Jeongyeon said wetting her hand on the rain.

" I think we can run now" Jihyo said clenching her coat.

" Right... It was nice to see you Jihyo" Jeongyeon said standing her hand.

" It was fun" Jihyo said grabbing her hand. Her hands were warm even on that cold weather; Both could feel each other not letting go of the handshake.

" See you, I hope" Jihyo said backing away.

" Bye" Jeongyeon said while Jihyo sprinted on the rain to her car. She also ran on the other direction; Her car was more far but she managed to get in without getting to much rain on her. Both too distracted thinking about each other to pay attention on the upcoming storm.

***************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading ;), hope you're liking hehehe


	4. Realizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: me reading this now to me in the past that wrote this: "wHY?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even with distractions, sometimes we can lose ourselves with a simple thought, in our minds, we can run miles without getting out of place, we can make plans, we can figure out stuff. Jihyo was more than lost, she was tired and lazy, she was worried but... She can't stop thinking about Jeongyeon. Don't blame her, the girl is nice. After that talk with the other, she had to admit that money didn't seen such a big concern so she just wanted to quit her job. That talk made her able to dream again, maybe she just needed a push. That girl made her feel the nostalgic sensation of singing and dreaming, the possibilities were scrambling in her mind. Although it's hard to know if this is something good or bad to do, she felt lighter thinking about someone believing her, besides her current close friends of course, that specific girl was different or at least it felt different. Jihyo was starting to think of a plan; It all starts with her being with enough courage to get out of her bed, it was raining so the mood was so good that she just wanted to sleep. It was Monday so work it's waiting for her but she just wanted to pass away right there, her bangs were getting on her eyes and annoying her, she only got up because she half saw that she still didn't do the laundry, her dirty clothes would start to call for help if she took more time in doing that. Her eyes were heavy, her feet still hurt from the heels she has to wear almost every day, and honestly, she can't take it anymore.

" Good morning" Jihyo greeted Mina that was distracted with her laptop and sat on the couch. Mina closed her laptop quickly and turned to Jihyo.

" Good Morning, there is coffee ready on the table" Mina said seeing that Jihyo was a mess.

" Thank God. You're an angel Mina" Jihyo said going to the kitchen. She saw that Mina had arranged stuff and things seemed cleaner.

_' Wow '_ Jihyo thought when she saw everything organized.

" I might hire you" Jihyo said getting in the living room while blowing her coffee. Mina just smiled at her.

" Why are you waking so early?" Jihyo asked sitting by her side.

" I couldn't sleep"

" What?"  Jihyo almost choked on her coffee.

" Were you up all night?" 

" Yes... I saw her crying... I had to fix some stuff" Mina said looking down and point at the laptop on her lap.

" Still, you have to take care of yourself" Jihyo said concerned.

" It's alright, I may be able to tell her some things now. I think I've fixed part of the problem so, it's fine" Mina said looking at her, Jihyo could finally see the dark marks below her eyes.

" If you say so... Don't let her see you like this" Jihyo said drinking her coffee.

" I will finally finish things and go to sleep... If she wants me there..." Mina said pouting.

" She wants, believe me" Jihyo said getting up, she remembered she has to be quick to work.

" Good luck on work" Mina said before turning to her laptop again.

" Thank you" Jihyo said sprinting to get ready.

Mina wasn't the kind person that liked to keep secrets, sure she sometimes could be pictured as a cold person or as blunt, even as scary but, she hated to tell Nayeon that everything was fine and that is nothing to worry about. Her past is going back to her, it wasn't unexpected, it was like she was waiting for it but being prepared is a different matter. She had to keep everything from Nayeon for her own safety, for their own safety, illegal things are complicated and knowing too much can get you killed. That is what Mina is trying to avoid. In short, her father is the reason behind her sudden departures to other countries, usually Japan. Her family is deeply involved with illegal dealings with most of criminals, all of her wealth came from that but no one knows about it -obviously-, not even her own girlfriend, it wasn't a subject a person suddenly brings up. Some deals by her father went wrong and now he is being pursued. He is making her chase him in a way, since he is involved with really dangerous people and dragged Mina along, like his last resource. He is afraid to die like a coward with his problems and Mina is the one handling deals with all the people she knows, since she was dragged to stuff like that since young, to get him out of his mess. She can't be mad at him though, he is her father and she will always help family. But Nayeon is her everything, so she just wants it to end, all the chasing, all the excuses, problems and suddenly disappearances that makes her feel awful. The e-mails she sent are untraceable, she quickly wanted to solve it and stood up all night gathering info and finding resources to end the chasing, it already lasted months with that gathering, she is finally being able to get things over with even with her head hurting from thinking and the lack of sleep. The last e-mail she sent before Jihyo greeted her that morning was the decisive of the destiny, if it wasn't a positive answer, she would have to leave again and she was sure that her relationship would be doomed.

_' Please God help me '_ She thought after sent the email. It might take time to get the reply so she decided to sleep.

Her eyes sparkled in pain when she got up from the couch, her legs were sore, her head throbbing, her back cracking. Mina looked so tired and stressed, her movements were kind of unsure but she was certainly getting in her room, their room. She opened the door and adjusted her eyes just to see Nayeon spread on the bed mumbling things while sleeping.

_' Cute '_ She thought while Nayeon shifted to bury her head on a pillow.

Gladly, the room was kind of clear since it was morning already, she could see almost clearly because of the sunlight peppering through the curtains of the room. Mina walked with light steps to find clean clothes to wear, she picked them up and saw Nayeon shift in her place again, maybe she was being too noisy. She started to take of her clothes from down to up but, when she finished in taking of her shirt, her hand bumped into the furniture and made a huge noise, she loosened her grip on the clean shirt and lost it out of sight.

_' Damn it '_ She thought turning to see if Nayeon woke, and indeed, she was with her eyes slightly open looking at a half-naked Mina in front of her.

" What are you doing?" Nayeon asked rubbing her eyes. Mina walked and switched the lights on to try to find the shirt. Nayeon groaned.

" Babe, come to sleep" Nayeon whined.

" Wait" Mina said with her tired voice. Nayeon stopped rubbing her eyes and gave a full view at Mina, she saw the girl picking up a shirt on the floor and wearing it. But then, she stared at Mina's face, her hair was a mess and she had black marks around her eyes, to say in short, she looked exhausted.

" Did you sleep?"  Nayeon said serious. Mina hummed, kind of trying to avoid the question.

" Come here" Nayeon said opening her arms.

Mina walked lazily up to the bed, feeling her body quit, she laid her head near Nayeon's neck trying to avoid the other's eyes from scanning her state too much, because if she started thinking about why her girlfriend didn't sleep, Mina would probably be in trouble to give proper answers. Still, she wasn't slow so, feeling the urge to ask the girl a lot of questions, Nayeon felt Mina sigh and held her closer, she tried to push aside her doubts and placed a kiss on Mina's forehead. Times like that made her able to forget why she is passing all those problems with her girlfriend or why their relationship is slowly tearing apart, both of them felt lighter being with each other without arguing at once. Nayeon still had her thoughts of worry about the younger not wanting to tell things to her so when she felt Mina adjust her body comfortably hugging her waist, she put Mina's hair aside and looked into her eyes.

" I know you're tired but don't avoid this, tell me what's wrong" Nayeon said softly, that made Mina hardly close her eyes, she was starting to get dizzy and her mind was cracking up.

" Don't worry. I will fix it" Mina mumbled.

Nayeon felt the rage again, even if she didn't want to feel that right at the moment she had Mina on her arms.

" I just want you to trust me" Nayeon said serious.

" You have no idea how much I trust you" Mina held her tightly.

Nayeon let a sharp breath, she looked at Mina and saw that it didn't feel right to talk with the girl like that, in that state.

" Sleep" She said resisting all her urge to run fast to somewhere away from the girl or yell at Mina to talk with her.

" I love you" Mina mumbled kissing her neck softly before passing away to sleep. Nayeon did respond but sounded more like a breathless promise of love than a statement. She wasn't sure why but she felt like crying right there, she let Mina relax on her embrace, and the girl still held her waist tightly, like she was afraid that Nayeon would slip away from her. The older resisted the suffocating feeling of agony she was having from let Mina wake all night to fix something, she wondered if she was talking about their relationship or if she was talking about the damn unknown-for her-implication that is keeping them apart, she wanted to yell, she wanted to throw things because she can't hold her unsettling feelings of wanting to help or at least know what was going on take over her. Little she knew that Mina was doing all of that to live a peaceful life with the girl, to make her safe and not worried about their lives, she thinks that it's right to let Nayeon be ignorant about her concerns.

***********************************************************************

They weren't sure of what to do but kept texting each other anyways. Jeongyeon was gladly thinking about how Jihyo is a good person, they were able to talk a lot about themselves after that encounter. Jihyo felt relieved or even joy to make a new friend like the girl, she was reluctant at first about her being able to talk properly with anyone like that but nonetheless managed to be friends with the other really quick, smiles left her lips unconsciously while she read the good morning texts or the awful jokes the other girl did to spend her time. Jeongyeon made the same expression on the other line, she still was too shy to call the other but her messages were keeping the interest in knowing more about that so contagious girl in the time of two weeks that already passed.

The conversation flows widely while they enjoy their promiscuous opinions about different matters, with her cellphone in her pocket, Jeongyeon waited for Jihyo reply her previous message, she was jogging in that morning but that didn't keep her from occasionally stopping when her phone buzzed to indicate the reply. She was sweating already even if it was a bit chill in that desert street, she stopped to sit on the nearest place to drink a sip of water and closed her eyes against the sun, the warm and welcoming feeling makes her remind why she wakes so earlier to jog, even on week days.

**[Yoo Jeongyeon]:**

_*" We should meet some day"*_

Jeongyeon didn't know if it was a sudden urge of courage that took over her, maybe it was because her head was starting to spin a bit after jogging that much but she pressed the send button without hesitation.

On the other side, Jihyo was on her way to work, parking wasn't easy and well, you can already tell that she hated to do that almost every day. She dropped her gaze to her feet while she walked in to her desk, she sat with a thud on her office chair and started to fish out her phone from her pocket, seeing the message made her sigh on her phone and smile aside.

**[Park Jihyo]:**

_*" Sure" *_

It was quick but it was all she wanted to say. She turned her gaze to her boss passing by her so she tucked her phone into her pocket and pretended to work in her tasks, quickly tipping on her computer.

Jeongyeon was starting to jog again, it was her current exercise to run on that streets to the nearest park on that way, she can see many people leaving to work and kids nervously going to school. She can't rely on the time she was like them, with that kind of worry because it hurts her to think about it at all. It reminds her of where she one day called home, it reminds her of her sister and how she misses her, it even reminds her of all the times she just wanted to disappear on thin air, leave this world with regrets and that was the most dangerous thought to follow because not even the therapy she passed through can keep her distant from that kind of feelings that still haunts her anytime. Her reason to walk like that, even if hurts in some ways that brings back those memories, goes far away from the solitude she once felt-and deep down still feels-, her destination is to get on that specific place near, like a target or even routine, she sprints in those streets to find an empty seat on the swings and enjoy the morning vibes surrounds the so quiet place. She is already familiarized with the chirp of the birds, the sound of the trees and the crack of the swing she always seats to turn the leaves up on the air and think. That time, she picked up her phone and looked at Jihyo's reply and put her phone back into her pocket. Of course, she felt joy with the possibility of seeing the girl again but, her busy mind was making those alerts, the solemn whispers of her conscience were getting back every time she thought whether her joy in talking with Jihyo could mean something else, that same something she was -for now- foreign with someone she just met. Jeongyeon thinks she is just comfortable with Jihyo, her capacity of doing friends isn't that good to find a girl like that, almost hitting perfection to her eyes, she thinks she is lucky for meeting someone after the hard times she is still passing by. Her morning jog was resumed with her sprinting to her real home, with Momo laying on the couch because it was her off day, and with Sana getting along to make the complete trio of dumb friends that can hang out in the most unusual time.

...

Her boss didn't saw her on the cellphone that time but, she was worried. An unquiet feeling was set deep on her throat that she wanted to run away and ignore everyone in there. Jihyo can't do this anymore and she knows she can't deny her feelings but, leaving the company in that terrible situation would be bad. Her plan was the most absurd and stupidly brilliant she could ever think, but at that moment, couldn't be executed, only if the company was stable again. Quit that unhappy job to go to the only place she felt safe to do what she really likes, the place that called her attention on the first time she walked in, she thought that it is better for her to work in a place she enjoys. After giving numerous thoughts about it, she started to turn her attention into work but, surprisingly she was called in her boss's office -aka her uncle, that hired her-. He looked at her with a guilty gaze and ready to say something.

" Sorry Jihyo our situation isn't good, you're fired" He said serious. She didn't want to express happiness or jump and even cry thanking that someone up there heard her prayers, that was everything she asked for, being fired was a good feeling for the first time, she felt free to do whatever at that moment. With her poker face, she nodded in understanding to her boss. Exiting the room, she finally breathed, letting her frustration escape her mind, she walked to her table to finish the day and luckily never come back to that desk again. She didn't speak about the thoughts of quitting with her closest friends though, besides Jeongyeon that already had noticed that her like for that job was inexistent. She was happy because with the help of Nayeon and Mina she can put her crazy plan in action, nothing can stop her from doing so. Now, you may have noticed that she didn't mentioned her future plan to anyone else, so the thing was, remembering the time she got in the incredible karaoke she found randomly, she wanted the place for her since the first time she walked into it and that is exactly what she was going to do.

************************************************************************

Letting your crazy friends take care of the kitchen while you shower isn't a good idea, in fact it can be more prejudicial if the two had not remembered of turning the heat down after Jeongyeon left them there. Sana wasn't exactly the problem but she isn't exactly the most reliable person in terms of not dropping things on the kitchen floor. Momo with her incredible ability of spacing out, left even the water that was boiling for noodles get forget and dry out of the pot while Sana was trying to prepared a cake for them to eat. It was afternoon, Jeongyeon got in the kitchen and facepalmed seeing the chaos brought up so quickly because she left them alone there. The only thing that looked good was the food she had made before showering, and that will be their dinner latter. Sana was still mixing the ingredients for the cake, that were half on the bowl and half on the kitchen counter -okay maybe that was a overstatement-, while Momo read -or pretended to- the instructions for doing noodles properly for the others.

" You guys are funny" Jeongyeon said turning off the heat from the water and throwing a dishrag to Sana clean off the mess.

" We are trying" Sana whined placing her cake inside the oven.

" At least" Momo said throwing the uncooked noodles she was holding on the table.

" Come on, let's eat snacks for now" Jeongyeon called them to the living room. Sana put an alarm for her cake and left to the couch, but it was already taken by Momo that spread all over it letting nowhere to sit besides the floor. Jeongyeon sat on the left side of the couch on the floor while Sana looked around for a place to sit down. Momo saw her distress and opened her arms to take Sana in her embrace but the girl, being her worried and overthinking self, pretended not to care and sat beside Jeongyeon while Momo pouted.

The thing was, Sana was avoiding the older girl for a couple of reasons, she had a talk with Jinyoung one day after work when Momo wasn't around, and one thing leaded to another, being specific, a date she didn't even wanted to go but was stuck with it anyways. She hadn't told Momo yet. She is actually trying to get over the girl already and seeing new kinds of people around was good for her, being less affective with the girl also sounded less painful and easier to handle. But she can't lie, she wanted so badly to jump in Momo's arms on that couch and cuddle with her all time. Instead, she grabbed a pillow and laid down, with her head near Jeongyeon tights, the older told Sana to come closer and made the girl rest her head on her lap, that made Momo raise an eyebrow and glare the two.

_'She is supposed to do that with me'_ Momo thought while Jeongyeon passed her fingers on Sana's soft hair.

But what was is she thinking, she doesn't own Sana, she can't prohibit her from do a 'casual' skinship with her other friend but she isn't ok with Sana almost falling asleep on the others lap while they are doing a marathon of random comedy movies, she knows her friend has the habit of being too touchy with people but Momo was feeling possessive at that moment. She sat abruptly and grabbed any snacks to distract herself of the scene, she could hear Sana laughing and hitting Jeongyeon when something extremely funny happened in the movie. She was feeling left out and nothing was funny anymore, so she picked her phone up and started to look some boring news while eating her snacks.

" Why aren't you watching?" Jeongyeon asked when she saw with the corner of her eye that Momo was on her phone.

" I am" Momo said without looking up.

" You don't seem to" Jeongyeon completed.

_' Fine '_ Momo put her phone aside and shifted her gaze to the movie. With the corner of her eye, she saw Sana shift in place looking for another pillow, she found the one she picked up earlier and hugged it with her head still on Jeongyeon's lap. What Momo couldn't understand was why Sana didn't accept to lay with her on the couch if she would be like that anyways, now that she was sat, all she could think was dragging Sana up to be with her. Momo was feeling lonely and frustrated again.

***ring***

The alarm Sana set turned on, so she jumped in place to look for her cake on the oven, Jeongyeon quickly pressed pause on the movie and started to get up to follow Sana.

" I will help her" Momo said getting up faster than the other.

" Okay" Jeongyeon said amused and sitting down again.

Awkwardly, Momo walked to the kitchen without understand what she was doing or how she was going to help, but when she saw Sana putting her hair up and taking the cake out of the oven she licked her lips fast-not because of the food apparently-and walked slower to meet the other. She got out of the trance when she saw Sana frowning looking at the cake, Momo walked closer and kind of hesitating wrapped her arms around the girl's waist to look at the cake from the other's shoulder.

" Is something wrong?"  Momo asked seeing the other still staring at the cake. On the other side, Sana was surprised when Momo embraced her suddenly, she even asked for God to help her if she fainted right there when Momo talked near her ear.

" Nothing" Sana said like she was super cool with that. Momo hummed.

" Looks good" She said trying to slip her hand to eat a piece of cake.

" Stop, it's still hot" Sana said taking the girl's hand out of the cake. Momo hummed again.

" We have to wait" Sana completed.

She wanted to take herself out of that embrace but Momo didn't seem to let her go.

" Let's go to watch again" Sana said trying to walk away. Momo grabbed her tightly.

" What's wrong?" Sana asked giving up.

" I'm... Just let me be like this" Momo said lowering her head. Sana felt sad because, in her head the girl was only doing that with her because she wanted someone to be with, it could be anyone. Again, the feeling of rejection she feels when Momo is with other girls hit her badly. The other is far from fair if she is just doing that to seek comfort with anyone she finds first.

" I don't know what it's happening" Momo breathed out.

" What is bothering you?" Sana asked with her head also facing down, ready to hear about Momo's usual frustrations.

_' You '_ Was the first thought that ran in her head, but Momo didn't want to say that, her own senses resisted to recognize that the only person she wanted right there was Sana.

" I don't know, forget it" Momo said leaving the embrace and letting herself be dragged to the couch but this time, instead of sitting with Jeongyeon, Sana was dragged along by Momo to at least sit by her side while watching the movie. Sana shifted in her place opening her arms to Momo ready to be hugged by the other, that lead to both cuddling on the couch. Momo really liked hearing Sana laughing so close to her and her heart fluttered. She closed her eyes and pretended that everything was fine when their marathon proceeded but she already felt her chest burning and her head throbbing with the thought of that she might me actually like Sana for all this time.

********************************************************************

Doing something you like is important, it's a jolly feeling that makes you breath better instead of being engulfed with problems, time passes quickly as you can't feel it passing. Jihyo got home with a big smile on her face and throwing her heels randomly on the floor. She had passed at the karaoke place quickly and talked with YoungJae, her friend, since she was a regular already.

" I am home" She said with her loud voice.

" Geez, we can see that" Nayeon said getting up of the couch. Mina remained there while the other got in the kitchen to throw something on the trash.

" I love you too" Jihyo said blowing a kiss to Nayeon, that made a weird face.

" You look happy. Will you see Jeongyeon again? " Nayeon said teasingly and passing by her.

" It's not that but I'll to be honest"

" Uhuu" Nayeon cheered.

" Really, is another thing" Jihyo said getting on the living room.

" Tell me what happened" Mina said making Jihyo sit with her.

" I got fired" Jihyo said serious.

" Oh, sorry" 

" It's ok, by the way I have something else to tell" Jihyo said loudly calling Nayeon, that got quickly in the room and sat by her side. Jihyo got up facing them.

" I need your help"

" For?"  Nayeon asked.

" You know that karaoke place I really like..."

They both nodded.

" I was thinking of becoming one of the owners" Jihyo said finally spreading her idea.

Mina looked confused with her mouth slightly open and Nayeon clapped her hands excitedly.

" What?" Mina said.

" Great, how can we help?" Nayeon said.

" First, they are passing by some financial problems, after talking with YoungJae many times I had the guts to ask him if I could invest, he gladly accepted a partnership"

" Now what?"  Mina said.

" It's just... I am sorry to ask but you know all the troubles, the surgery and all. I have money but it's not enough to do the repairs in the place and other things..." Jihyo said a bit ashamed.

" We can help" Nayeon said quickly, Mina agreed with her. Jihyo jumped in their embrace and thanked many times for their help.

" By the way, that makes you two the owners as well"

" Nice" Mina said and Jihyo patted her head.

" We can go there now, YoungJae is there today"

" Yes!" Nayeon said getting up of the couch.

They started to get ready to leave when Nayeon suddenly stop and called Jihyo.

" I just remembered, you said something about going out with someone am I right?"  Nayeon said grinning.

" You should invite her" Mina said walking into the conversation.

" Thanks... I will, but not today" Jihyo said seeing the hopeful look of her friends. But actually, she did already think about calling Jeongyeon to there.

The streets were busy as always, the weather was chill but that didn't bother them while walking to the so enjoyable place that already felt like home for Jihyo. That new steps of her life were just beginning.

*********************************************************************

Still at that day, more exactly in the late evening, Jihyo was kind of drunk after Nayeon started to make bets.

And Jihyo lost.

" You have to ask her out nooow" Nayeon drunkenly said pushing Jihyo.

" I already did" Jihyo pushed her back. Mina grinned bitterly, being the sober one and having to take them home later.

" No, call her here" Nayeon said drinking another shot.

" I will you stupid. Other day" Jihyo said taking another shot after choosing a song to sing.

" Nooow" Nayeon pushed Jihyo's phone to her. Jihyo took and looked at it, she gazed Mina, that nodded.

" Fine"

She started to call Jeongyeon after that, she was almost drunk and it was late, for the first time she didn't had work the other morning and didn't think about if Jeongyeon may be asleep. The phone rang two times and the girl picked up, Jeongyeon was still on a TV marathon with Momo and Sana so she was wide awake, they already ate the cake by the way and it wasn't bad.

" Hi" Jeongyeon said surprised with the girl calling her that hour.

" Hello, it's me Jihyo" She spoke a little too loud, Momo heard attentively and got excited.

" Hi Jihyoooooo" Momo yelled from the couch.

" Hiiiii" Jihyo yelled back.

" So, can we meet when you're free?" Jihyo bluntly said.

" Okay" Jeongyeon said with the biggest smile on her face.

" Tell her to bring her friends" Nayeon yelled listening the commotion.

" Bring your friends" Jihyo repeated.

" I'll text you the address. Bye" Jihyo said hanging up and leaving no time for Jeongyeon to reply.

_' What was that? '_ Jeongyeon thought staring at her phone.

" So, do you have a date?" Momo asked, her and Sana were still tangled at the couch but Sana was supposedly asleep before all the yelling.

" It's not a date and you guys are also invited"

" Uhuu... For what?"  Momo said realizing she didn't know.

" I don't know either" Jeongyeon said, she gazed the hour and stretched her arms.

" I am going to sleep, we can figure it out later. Good night" Jeongyeon said turning all the things off and getting in her room. Momo said good night and Sana also replied still kind of asleep.

" Sana" Momo said softly trying to wake her up.

" I know, I'm going to get up" But she didn't move and just rubbed her eyes. Some minutes of silence passed and Momo was already closing her eyes as well. Sana stared, she actually just stared for weirder that it sounds like, but many things were passing on her mind, and it was heart bruising.

" I have something to tell you" Sana said after a while.

" You're my friend, right? " Sana asked a little too concerned.

" Obviously " Momo said patting her head, something was clearly off but she kept being blunt.

" So... It happened that I have a date this weekend" Sana said, that was kind of unusual because actually that days she doesn't go out much. Momo hummed and how she felt that, hell, she felt it all and wasn't expecting, instead she tried not to demonstrate her state, but she felt one thing creeping slowly inside of her, like it was sealed in deep dark corner and finally was released.

_'It's not a big deal, I'm happy for her '_ Momo said to herself.

" You know Jinyoung right? Yeah... " Sana said trying to sound a bit more confident but she remembered how reluctant she was to accept.

_' Fuck, not him '_ Momo was not even blinking anymore.

" Cool " Momo said trying to smile but falling miserably. Sana hummed and closed her eyes again. The other was wide awake and didn't actually understood her problematic head.

" Let's go" Sana said getting up and rubbing her eyes. Momo was going to lead her to the room but the girl got ahead and jumped on the bed, taking a spot on Momo's pillow.

" Hey, that is my spot" Momo said abruptly taking her pillow off and trying to sound cool again, forgetting -doing her best-the fact she just figured out, Sana was now fully awake and narrowed her eyes to the girl because of the surprise. She turned around to face the wall instead of Momo. After some minutes trying, Sana couldn't sleep and she felt Momo shifting in place.

" I can't sleep" She said turning to face the girl, she was close, too close.

" Me neither" Momo said stretching her legs and facing Sana.

They were facing each other.

Then, Momo started to make silly faces that were actually cute and Sana chuckled, she kept doing it until the girl laughed.

" You're cute" Momo firstly said without caring too much, she just wanted to say it. Sana was glad that it was kind of dark for the other not to see her slightly blush.

" Stop" Sana said giggling.

" But you are" Momo said making the girl look away.

" Especially when you're laughing" Momo said tickling her. Sana didn't want to crack up but it was unavoidable, Momo tickled her waist and Sana rolled in place for the other to stop but with no avail. They were just that childish.

" Let me breath" Sana said between sentences. Momo stopped a bit and then continued, she even got up on Sana, knees on each side of her waist and only stopped when the other was with closed eyes and out of air.

" Sorry I can't resist" Momo said with her hands still on her waist and sat on Sana's legs.

" You're too cute" Momo said making Sana bite the inside of her cheeks to prevent a squeal.

Momo started to take Sana's hair out of her face because she was a mess and, in the same time, she stared at her. Sana looked crazy with her wild hair, tired eyes, faint smile, slightly flushed cheeks and drenched clothes, one of Momo's hand was still on her waist that was almost bare and she tensed up a bit. Momo found the sight in front of her incredible, the other girl was beyond beautiful, like she could open any doors with a smile even in that state, reality seemed to bend in that spot and only Sana mattered right there. It seemed right, meant, Momo leaned in, like an instinct she didn't want to admit, pressing her body closer while Sana breathed heavily. Sana closed her eyes, Momo leaned her head even closer, she wanted to close the gap, she really wanted to, but still, she can't comprehend what is happening with her feelings when she is this close to Sana and while she wants to make things like that with that girl. Her thoughts mislead her ideas yet seemed right but not at that moment. Still, Momo pressed a bruising kiss on Sana's cheek and excused herself to the bathroom.

She closed the door with a single tear escaping her eyes, she rubbed her temples and looked at the mirror, her cheeks were flustered, she noticed her heart beating crazy and how everything seemed to spin around her. The single tear was accompanied by another one, and following after, more tears started to fall down, she felt pain on her chest and she finally knew, rather realized, what she didn't feel with anyone else, and she felt wrong.

_'Sana deserves better. She doesn't like me that way... She will be fine with that guy'_

Her thoughts were in that place, the one she should not go. Whispers of hate to herself for taking the other girl so close to her, is was confusing, so weird to think about everything that happened.

_' I like her, I know'_ Momo thought whipping her tears. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

" Are you ok?" Sana asked with concern, for her Momo only left because she didn't want to be with her, the older girl has no idea how much she hurt Sana by doing that. She felt that it was her fault, maybe Momo had understood wrong and was thinking bad things about her.

_' … Do I love her? '_

" I am ok, sorry. Don't worry, go to sleep" Momo said trying not to worry her. That had the opposite effect, now she thinks that the girl is ignoring her but, anyways, got to sleep with a heavy heart. Momo got out after some minutes of self-meditation -she tried- and fell into sleep quickly, hugging the sleeping girl by her side.

**********************************************************************

Jihyo woke up with a headache but ready to do that all over again, it was the kind of fun she didn't had in a while, she remembered she had to text Jeongyeon and nervously sent the address and hour for the meeting and all.

They were both kind of nervous, the week passed quickly and they were all ready to go. Jihyo being almost the owner, got there soon, finally realizing that she was going to see the other girls after so much time. Nayeon was already teasing her and Mina was laughing of their silliness. Momo and Sana were meant to go together and Jeongyeon would go after a last-minute job she got in the afternoon.

There were snacks and some kinds of alcoholic drinks set together by Nayeon. Momo got there first together with Sana and introduced herself for the other girls along with her friend. A cozy place, the room wasn't that big but had a great vibe for they like. Momo quickly glanced the drinks and sat by Nayeon's side followed by Sana while Mina was facing them. Jihyo was out of the room for some time to buy some non-alcoholic drinks for Mina and anyone that wouldn't drink. Momo started to get along quickly with Nayeon and they started drinking even if Jeongyeon wasn't there yet, after some minutes Mina and Sana started to get along as well.

Jeongyeon was starting to be known as being late when Jihyo started to walk again to the room, suddenly someone entered the place quickly and made Jihyo look amused to a heavy panting Jeongyeon that looked like she was running to there.

" Sorry, I am late" Jeongyeon said helping Jihyo with the bags.

They were kind of awkward, one thinking about something to talk while the other was thinking how she stupidly came late again, maybe Jihyo would think that she is always like that.

" Thanks for coming" Jihyo said showing the door of the room. That made Jeongyeon relieved a little.

" I would never miss" She said smiling.

Jeongyeon threw herself on Sana's side getting in the room and entered in the conversation while Jihyo picked a song to start.

" Come on" Jihyo handed Nayeon a microphone. The moment they started singing, Jeongyeon's mouth fell open when she heard their voices. Jihyo was a bit shy but managed to show all of her vocal power when she hit a high note that made Jeongyeon's eyes sparkle and her heart race seeing the other girl sing with all her emotions. She thought that it was all that she lacked, emotions, but even then, she could feel chills running down her spine while Jihyo kept singing like that, it was like finding something she lost a long time ago. They finished that song with a round of applauses from everybody and handling the microphone to Mina.

" Want to?"  Mina handled the other one to Sana, that agreed a little hesitating.

" Show them your power girl" Momo yelled cheering her up. Sana jolted of the couch happily.

" Uhuuu" Nayeon yelled also.

They were drinking a lot and Mina noticed that Nayeon was starting to get drunk.

Mina and Sana choose a more playful song while the others watched, Jihyo sat by Jeongyeon's side and sipped some water.

" You're really good" Jeongyeon said near her ear while the others yelled.

" Thank you" Jihyo said smiling brightly. She glanced and saw that the others were almost over with the song.

" Want to try?"  Jihyo said to her. Jeongyeon smiled playfully.

" It's not really my thing, sorry"

Jihyo looked surprised.

" Sorry I didn't know" She said feeling worried for dragging the girl to there.

" Don't be, they are having fun" Jeongyeon said pointing to Momo that was dragging Sana to dance while the others sang.

" But you aren't" Jihyo said looking down.

" Believe me I am" Jeongyeon showed her a shot of alcohol.

" And I can dance, at least" She completed getting up and heading to where the others were along with Jihyo.

The one that didn't start to drink was Mina, but Jeongyeon and Sana only took a few because they have to drive later, while the others were getting drunk by the minute, they didn't even care anymore. Nayeon and Momo were listening to Jeongyeon's lame jokes while Mina, Sana and Jihyo were trying to rap, or more likely yelling. The smell of alcohol was filling the room but it was only the beginning of the night. Jeongyeon hadn't realized until that moment how much she was waiting to meet Jihyo again and it was very happy to see the other being impulsive while drinking, dancing and singing like that.

************************************************************************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !!!!!!!!!! and kindly forgive me for any mistakes :)


	5. Becoming

 

 

****************************************************************************

 

Drunkenly hitting the dance floor was more than a welcomed feeling by Momo, although that time was different, she was only surrounded by friends and that wasn't exactly a dance floor, but she still felt the ecstasy while singing in that microphone and staying in that cozy room, watched by the girl she fell in love, that's right, she couldn't do more than accept, and she is declaring that out loud by any means-and even if Sana was yet oblivious-, it made Momo's heartbeat increase. Sana on the other side was more trying to control herself when Momo pushed her to dance along and spun her around with the song. Nayeon was being clingy to Mina on the couch while Jihyo, trying to ignore every bit of awkward, was drunkenly taking with Jeongyeon about how she wasn't in her job anymore.

" I got fired for a good reason, I think I was only going to be a bother there" Jihyo said near Jeongyeon's ear because of the noise, it was a small group of people but they can be loud.

" What are you going to do now?" Jeongyeon asked seeing Jihyo's eyes dropping like she was already tired.

" I'm already doing it" Jihyo said interlacing her arm with Jeongyeon's that let her be. Maybe she wasn't noticing how drunk she was while she placed her head on Jeongyeon's shoulder and closed her eyes. Momo threw herself to sit already tired, she was sweating and panting, Sana started to sing alone some sad song but she was also with her legs heavy from the other girls being too extra.

Empty bottles occupied the table, along with snack bags and full alcohol shots waiting to be drink. After some minutes only singing sad songs and tired eyes scanning around, Nayeon passed out on Mina's lap. Momo was still mumbling about random stuff with Jeongyeon and Jihyo, that was more sleeping than listening on the girl's shoulder, while Sana was trying to rap alone.

" We should go" Mina stated trying to get her girlfriend up, luckily the girl would not be sick later. Jeongyeon heard and agreed seeing the others state as well, it was getting a bit late and she knows that the dumb duo has work in the morning.

" I will take Momo" Sana said, she didn't drink much so it was safe in some way. The problem was that drunk Momo always do some weird stuff, it's really scary and sometimes even funny, surely unpredictable but nevertheless, she was trying to calm down and thanking that the other wasn't passed out like Nayeon and Jihyo. By that, with Nayeon wrapped around her, Mina got in the car with the help of Sana, after that, Mina got back and saw Jeongyeon trying to wake Jihyo up.

" She is a heavy sleeper when she's drunk" Mina said also trying to wake her up.

_' Really?! '_ Jeongyeon thought trying to make Jihyo lose the grip on her arm because the younger was clinging to it tightly.

" It's ok... Is there any problem if I take her home? I mean, Nayeon didn't look well so it's better if you go" Jeongyeon said letting that out, she was thinking that for a while but was afraid to ask.

" You're right, I will take Nayeon now. Wake her up, she will tell the instructions to close the place. Good luck" Mina said packing her things and going out of the room.

That means the two were alone, in a karaoke room, one of them was freaking out while the other couldn't be more in peace with life.

" Hey" Jeongyeon tried to shake her to life.

" Let me sleep" Jihyo mumbled with her eyes closed, her hair was messy on the other's shoulder.

" But Mina said that we should close the place" Jeongyeon said fixing her hair.

" What place?"  Jihyo said with a hint of annoyance.

" Open your eyes please"

Jihyo opened her eyes lazily and widened them we she realized her position. Jeongyeon giggled and that earned her a hit on the chest.

" It's not my fault, don't hit me"

" Sorry for sleeping on you" Jihyo said embarrassed.

" It's ok but, why do we have to close the place?"  Jeongyeon asked stretching her arms.

" I kind of own here" Jihyo said massaging her temples, feeling the upcoming headache. Jeongyeon mouthed an 'oh'.

" Where are the others?" She asked adjusting her eyes to the light.

" Home, probably"

" Sorry for keeping you here" Jihyo said trying to get up but she was still dizzy and almost fell but Jeongyeon supported her.

" It was fun so I forgive you"

With that, Jihyo drunkenly explained what it had to be done while she drank some water and got on the bathroom, the other girl followed the instructions and started to close the place. It was a nice place and she wondered about how Jihyo found it, throwing things in the garbage can while the other closed the doors, she thought worried if her friends would be able to get home safe. They met in the front door, Jihyo clinging to the walls to walk.

" I will take you home" Jeongyeon said seeing her worried state.

" Thank you, I will make it up to it... Later"

Once they got outside, Jihyo was surprised with the cold air in the streets that made her senses wake up suddenly. Jeongyeon wrapped their arms together for more support. Her stomach growled when they started to walk to the car, Jeongyeon smiled to her, the other girl drank more than ate that night.

" We could eat something" She suggested seeing that many stores were still open.

" Good idea" Jihyo agreed, she leaded the way since she is familiarized with the neighborhood. They walked to a 24-hour store, ate some not so health food and bought some ice cream even if it was a cold night, Jihyo was craving them.

With her eyes dropping, Jihyo glanced her surroundings, since she is familiarized she thought about finishing her ice cream elsewhere, she kept saying to herself that it wasn't an excuse to be more time with Jeongyeon but... who knows?

" Wait, I have an idea" Jihyo said stopping their tracks. The walked to a near small park area, it was a quiet walk from their sides since the streets were busy, and a lot of stores were still open. Giving a good look around, they sat on a bench near the road and focused their attention on the ice cream, no one but them was there that hour, just the cars passing, so it was somewhat peaceful. Jihyo was still lightheaded, thinking a bunch of nonsense while staring at the floor. Jeongyeon got up to throw something in the trash can, the other girl turned her gaze to the sky while the other sat down again.

" The sky was like that the day we met" Jihyo said wrapping their arms again and resting her head on her shoulders one more time. Jeongyeon didn't care, it felt okay when the other did those things, she felt good with the girl trusting her like that, it was difficult to find a good friend especially for her that didn't like much to bond with people.

" Like what?" She asked also turning her gaze to the stars.

" Beautiful" Jihyo completed with her eyes sparkling.

_' What? This girl... Really? '_

The streets lights are a bother when you're trying to see the sky clearly but that night, the stars were shining so brightly that it didn't matter if the light in the streets were on, nothing could make them bright less.

" It's true but I never really pay attention on these stuff" Jeongyeon said getting along with the sudden kind of nonsense, she was there and had nothing to lose anyways.

" You should, they are good to appreciate" Jihyo said, the other realized that Jihyo is still in her own world but let her be with her sudden ideas about the sky.

" I have other things to appreciate" Jeongyeon said not caring anymore she was just going with the flow and she wasn't exactly sober either, that few drinks made her a bit out of herself, she sighed letting the back of her head rest to see fully the sky. There were no clouds anywhere, it was an incredible sight.

" Right, you like to see people or whatever" Jihyo said remembering that the girl is a photographer.

" It's not like that, not every people" It's funny to think how much she likes to take pictures of them but talking to them was a whole different sensation.

" Ok, but really, I saw a shooting star that night" Jihyo said suddenly remembering.

" Good" Jeongyeon said making thumbs up. After some quiet minutes, she looked around remarking the place in her head, that area was a little piece of different between the buildings and little stores in that side of the street.

" Do you appreciate people like me?" Jihyo asked feeling her chest heavy, making the other girl fully turn her attention to her.

" How?" Jeongyeon didn't understand what she meant.

" Regular people"

Jeongyeon chuckled shaking her head.

" You're far from regular" Jeongyeon said avoiding the look the other girl gave her. That thought was in fact in her head for a while, Jihyo made a different impact on her life, but she is still trying to find out why that happened, or why she feels so safe right there on the middle of the night in an unknown place with a girl she just met but captivate her more and more.

" Hey, Yoo Jeongyeon. Are you saying that I'm weird?"  Jihyo asked with her loud voice.

" So weird" Jeongyeon said. Jihyo hit her in the arm.

" Too weird" She said again and the girl crossed her arms narrowing her eyes.

" I am going home then" Jihyo said getting up.

" Wait, not that weird... A good weird maybe?"  Jeongyeon said making her sit again.

Jihyo hummed with her arms still crossed.

" Come on, you amuse me" Jeongyeon said, she put her hand on her mouth when she realized what she said.

" Ooooh, good... I think" Jihyo said, she wasn't even understanding anymore, the other will be glad if Jihyo can't remember that later.

" I can see that you like to sing" Jeongyeon tried to change the subject.

" Yes, I do. And you don't"

" I can't but I used to... with my sister... Some time ago" Jeongyeon said looking down.

" You should bring her here... But why can't you sing? I love to sing, you should try, really"

" I'm ok, one day maybe. As for my sister... I can't bring her here sorry, it goes beyond my capacities" Jeongyeon sighed. Jihyo raised an eyebrow.

" She is gone, car accident, my fault" She completed blinking the sudden tears out of her eyes.

" It wasn't your fault" Jihyo said.

" You can't say that, you don't know what happened"

The mood swing to a whole different and sad place, the same that Jeongyeon was used to be every time she remembers the accident that changed her perception of life.

" It wasn't your fault... Sorry to bring up the subject I can't understand but at least you're ok" Jihyo said, the other girl's heart sank.

" It's ok, we used to sing a lot as a hobby. She always complimented my voice, her voice wasn't that bad by the way, I think I will never forget that sound. Every time I try to sing it gets stuck on my throat the feeling of losing her again"

" You lost your voice" Jihyo completed.

" Probably"

" You will get it back don't worry" Jihyo drunkenly said.

_' Does she think she can predict the future or something? She is too drunk to notice and probably won't remember late'_ Jeongyeon thought letting all go.

" Right" She said bluntly agreeing.

" I once lost my voice, that made me give up my dream" Jihyo said also looking down, she wanted a hug in that moment.

" Am I ready to know?"  Jeongyeon asked.

_' Silly '_

" I wanted to be a singer. I had some problems in my throat so I even gave up college and closed myself. Gladly I got treated but I am still recovering for all of it" Jihyo said releasing what she was holding in. Jeongyeon looked at her and saw her not so bright semblance, really different from how the girl usually is, she decided by instinct to pull her closer and hugged her as she was reading her mind.

" Your voice is beautiful, don't give up yet" Jeongyeon whispered to her. That is all she said but in her opinion the girl's voice was beyond beautiful, it was the only thing she wanted to hear after the first time.

" Thanks, but I want to hear you singing someday, when you're ready. And stop blaming yourself, no deserves it"

" I don't think I can be ready. My sister was always by my side, she left me and I can't blame her..."  Jeongyeon said adverting her eyes from Jihyo and releasing the embrace.

" Look, she didn't mean to leave you I am sure. She was precious and it hurt, I won't say for you to let go but think about what is important to you too"  Jihyo said, she was used to talk like that to Nayeon and Mina, she thought that Jeongyeon needed to hear it, but still felt a different feeling from the others, the feeling of holding her and never letting her think like that again, to say to her that she can rely on her anytime she needs that she will be there. Jeongyeon looked her in the eyes and gulped down her feeling of crying.

"... After today, I have noticed how much I like to spend time with you so... Promise you won't leave" Jeongyeon practically whispered. Jihyo was still lightheaded from all the drinking but understood, they are already friends, she can never let that girl that makes her heartbeat race like that go.

" I won't go anywhere. I promise" Jihyo said hugging her again. It was a drunk promise they probably won't remember but it was really meant, both of them already felt comfortable with each other to talk like that after so much time just going around the subject. Jihyo started to close her eyes, the other was also tired and noticed that, she kicked the air, got up and helped Jihyo to get up as well.

" Let's go" Jeongyeon said holding her hand. They walked in silence again to the car.

*************************************

Back in the apartment, Nayeon was more awake to at least walk alone, or she thought so.

" You don't need to hold me" Nayeon said trying to walk away from Mina. They were near the door from the apartment already so the girl sighed and let her be but, the older almost tripped in her own feet and stumbled forward a little.

" Let me help you" Mina whined.

" No, you don't care anyways" Nayeon said reaching for the door. Mina grabbed the girl from behind to secure her. At least the older wasn't being noisy in the hallway.

" You're wrong and drunk" She said opening the door. Nayeon gave up and surrendered to her arms.

Opening the cracking door, finally they were welcomed in a less chilly ambient. Nayeon walked away from Mina that was thinking how Jihyo will enter the house if she was with the key, she decided to let the door unlocked and followed her girlfriend to the bedroom. Nayeon was taking her shoes sat on the bed, Mina walked to her and helped.

" I can do this" Nayeon whined, the other girl backed away and waited until Nayeon gave up and lifted her foot to the girl take the shoe off.

Mina smiled seeing the other giving up and laying on the bed. Nayeon pouted and snuggled closer from Mina's pillow when her shoes were off. But, she saw the girl leaving the room.

" Where are you going?"  Nayeon faintly said with her eyes already closed.

" I'll be right back" Mina said walking away. She got on the door and left the keys in plain sight to Jihyo, then she got in the kitchen and drank some water before taking her shoes in their room again, the lights of the house were all off and she believe that Nayeon was already asleep so she laid down a bit unsure. About Nayeon, Mina realized she was wrong when the other grabbed her tightly surprising her.

" Promise that you will be here in the morning" Nayeon said. At first, Mina didn't understand but she realized that the girl was talking about her disappearances.

" I will" Mina said as the other snuggled near her neck.

" You always leave me" Nayeon whispered.

" I won't leave anymore. Sleep, I will be here. I love you" Mina said softly. Nayeon hummed and mumbled a tired response and fell asleep. The upcoming morning drama was already worrying Mina and the other girl felt so distant she wanted to cry but so she snuggled near Nayeon, that kind of smelled slightly like alcohol and whispered an I love you again to recomfort both of them.

*********************************

The streets once filled with cars had a dispersed fog anywhere they passed, the streets lights made the mood gloomier and the spectrums from the still open places made it possible to admire Sana's frame when the latter stopped in a red light. Momo was wide wake but incredibly silent the whole way, just tired of thinking and pretending that nothing happened to her, that everything was fine, her intoxicated brain was doing loops of self-hatred thoughts in one side but it was also being interrupted by a suffocating feeling of saying everything she could to make the girl hers. She felt impulsive when she opened the car window and took her head out to the chill air. Sana looked surprised to her and pulled her slightly to inside the car again.

" What?"  Momo asked with her voice a bit hoarse.

" Calm down" Sana said smiling, she wasn't that drunk but she was getting so sleepy.

Momo shrugged that off and laid her head on her seat, unconsciously closed her eyes to think but ended up falling on a forced nap.

Sana parked and felt kind of bad for having to wake Momo up, but she knows they both had work that day and took courage to do so.

Also, Sana haven't said a word about her date with Jinyoung. And Momo, well, wasn't exactly patient about that.

" Hey, wake up" Sana said shaking the other to life. Momo woke surprised but relaxed when she saw Sana's eyes staring at her, she let her hand go to the other's face and pinched her cheek, smiling with her cute expression.

" We're here" Sana said still staring at Momo. The girl looked around and started to getting out of the car without saying a thing, Sana followed her behind but the girl waited for her to grab her hand and go to the apartment.

Getting there, she saw that the hallway light was off so it took a while for Sana to find the key on Momo's purse, the older wrapped her arms around Sana's waist as she looked for it, on the other side, Sana couldn't care less, she was sleepy and used already with Momo embracing her when she was drunk or tired.

But, what surprised her was what happened next, while she opened the door and came in with Momo still hugging her from behind, she put the key and locked it, Momo made her turn around to face her suddenly, she stopped breathing as the girl intertwined one of their hands together, she wanted to protest but nothing came out. Momo let her hands brush on Sana's cheek and slide to her neck, she had a smug smile on her lips, she pressed the girl's body against the door and leaned in to give a peck on her collarbone. That made Sana's legs tremble and she felt weak, she didn't know what was happening but it felt so good when Momo kissed her there, she wanted to throw her sanity way but just ended up squeezing the girl's hand, Momo smirked.

She just didn't want to lose Sana.

" What are you doing? " Sana whispered, wavery voice, she was slightly lightheaded.

Momo said nothing, she looked at Sana's eyes then her lips, she leaned closer and became aware of what she was doing... she couldn't care less, it could be her intoxicated brain but she wanted to take Sana so badly and it felt so right with the girl on her arms. She finally kissed her, Sana was shocked at first but kissed back with a bruising heart, she let Momo take the lead to deepen the kiss as she was being pressed against the door. Her legs were weak when Momo grabbed her tight and lifted it up for her to wrap her legs around Momo's waist, Sana hesitantly did it and she felt Momo smirking, her mind was as foggy as Momo's.

" Momo, wait" Sana breathlessly said against her ear.

Leaning her on the couch, Momo's hands roamed everywhere on Sana as she looked with dark eyes at her as the other catch her breath, the other could not resist being touched, the girl she always dreamed is finally giving her attention but...

For a moment Momo just stared. Then she slowly leaned in again. 

" My room, now" Momo whispered trailing kisses on her neck, when she let go, Sana looked into her eyes, she felt her body burning with the way that Momo was looking at her, she felt like her stomach was doing flips and she was mostly scared and confused. Momo got up and off of her and started to lead the girl to the room.

For her, it was the only way that Sana would give her attention.

" Wait" Sana said not loud enough but yet, Momo looked at her with a curious expression.

They were almost on the hallway to Momo's room. Sana wished she didn't understand what is happening but deep down she just knew, she knew Momo for too long. Maybe being ignorant was better and that night would finish different, perhaps good or perhaps she would regret if she followed Momo to her room. Momo probably wouldn't remember after. It was painful to realize that. Sana's mind was surprisingly fast, it didn't feel right, she was never with anyone like that. The girl was still holding her hand.

" I don't understand" Sana said letting her hand go of Momo's and looking down. She really wanted for the other to say what she wanted to hear and end her confusion right there, that Momo loved her the same way she loves Momo, and that the girl thought that through instead of doing that by impulse and because she was bothered. But, Momo still couldn't care and got closer again looking at her up and down. The look on Momo's eyes was what most scared Sana, as her first time taking that kind of step with someone she never felt so weak by being looked like that, it was terrifying to her. Momo was being tender besides everything but, Sana felt Momo just... Distant when she stepped so close and their bodies met again. 

" Wait Momo…Stop" Sana whined, she wanted to feel the girl but not in a moment like that, not when she knows that Momo is drunk and probably too frustrated that she doesn't even care of dragging her to this.

" Why?"  Momo asked with her head near Sana's neck. The girl didn't respond, she couldn't lie saying she didn't wanted to but, right there she wanted her dumb Momo back, the cute one that always made her smile.

" Tell me the truth. You just want my body" Sana said, she felt insecure. She is insecure about Momo, because she understood that that was the other side of the girl, the side she hides in her mind and the same that always do precipitated things such as what she is trying to do. She knows the girl too much to give herself like that even if she loves her madly. Momo was starting to get impatient, she tried to kiss Sana again but was avoided.

" Please, don't fight me. I am here for you" Momo said near her.

_' No, you're not'_ Sana gulped down and took a step back, her hands shaking and her chest going up and down as she deep breathed. She had never been in that kind of situation before and she can't believe, it was like the girl lost the equilibrium between her good and her evil side.

" I am scared" Sana told out loud. Momo wasn't even looking directly into her eyes until that moment she heard the girl's voice cracking in the end. She looked and saw the fear written on Sana's face, she felt useless because she knew she was the reason behind that fear, she knew her impulsive actions leaded to that moment and her self-hate was attacking again.

_' Of course, she doesn't want me'_

" Leave" Momo said walking away.

Sana was confused, one moment the girl was all over her and the other was rejecting her.

" I didn't mean that I don't want you. It's just... You're going too fast" Sana said still slightly shaking.

" Stop lying and leave" Momo said harshly. She can't believe that she dragged the girl and now has to push her away, that is what her brain is telling her because she thinks that Sana can't love her the way she loves the girl. 

" I am not lying, you have no idea...how much I love you" Sana said looking down, she felt tears building up as she thought how much she would be rejected for finally saying it out loud.

" You don't love me. You can't" Momo said for more that her heart hurts.

" What? How can you say that? I love you since the beginning Momo. You're the one that always told me the love is weakness and how can you never fall in love but still I love you with all my heart so don't be stupid to think that you know anything about it" Sana said breaking down. She breathed heavily and saw that the other was looking down in front of her.

" Don't say that you love me, you can't love me, you deserve better. I know how awful I am so leave me alone. I've already told you to leave" Momo said quickly, almost screaming and pointing at the door, she felt crazy but she was telling what her head was screaming inside, about how much she is not able to be in love with anyone, and that it must be a lie, everyone lies and the other girl was no exception, it's frustrating how Momo can't see how much the girl is telling the truth however. Sana's tears started to stream down, her hands were shaking again, she felt rejected hearing that, even though the situation was different a while ago. What she didn't understood is that in Momo's head the things she said meant completely different. Momo thought about her love for Sana, she also thought about how much she wanted the girl to be safe and how she managed to make the girl so scared with her actions, she doesn't want to Sana to be like that never again so pushing her away would prevent that from happening. She knows she can't control herself when she is in that drunk state of mind and the girl around takes her attention. Everything changed once she realized how much she likes the girl and how much she doesn't deserve Sana, the girl saying she loves her hurt, because minutes ago she was dragging the girl to her bed. She felt like trash.

_' I can't '_ Momo thought.

" Fine" Sana said trying to wipe her tears, she was broken inside, she wanted to disappear.

" You are stupid... I've opened up to you and you're just ignoring me, I can't do this anymore" Sana completed getting her things.

Momo wanted to cry but nothing came out, she wanted to run away from everything because she hurt the only person she ever cared that much in her life. Yet, she kept staring until the girl left her apartment, still sobbing. She walked to her room and only broke down when she felt Sana's perfume still on her pillow from the other night.

...

Going to the elevator, Sana's eyes were blurred, she kept crying until she got on the first floor, she started to walk without thinking much about the hour and the freezing air on the streets, she was with her coat but her tears let her hands wet so she was starting to shiver because of her now cold hands. But her heart, it was as broken as shattered glass, she helplessly sobbed between sniffs, walking until her legs got tired on that dessert streets surrounded by small noises coming from the local buildings. She started to think about never seeing Momo again, she doesn't have enough strength, the only thing she was afraid of happening just happened, she was brutally rejected or she thinks so and then, she can't look on Momo's tender eyes ever again.

Sana's busy mind didn't even notice when she started being followed, her eyes were glued on the pavement of the sidewalk, she doesn't want to lift her head but she was still walking. Until she saw a gladly known intersection, she walked faster and finally heard a noise behind her back, she instantly shivered, her head was already spinning and that made her come back to reality. With her quick thought, she fished her phone on her pocket, she wants to call someone but realized her life spins around Momo, but she can't call her... Will the latter ever be there for her again?... Yet, she wants to disappear, but not like that. Her brain warned her and she walked faster and faster until she thought the obvious, there is still Jeongyeon. She felt lighter when she heard the latter's voice on her phone.

*" Can you please pick me up? "* Sana said quickly, with her bottom lip trembling, she explained where she would be and why she was afraid.

*" I will be there the fastest I can "* Jeongyeon said to her and clenched her steering wheel to sprint with her car, she already had left Jihyo a while ago and was half way to home.

Sana walked into a busier street, she felt safer when saw people still walking through there, but that wouldn't be enough because she can tell that soon she will be all alone again.

5 minutes later... Trembling, sobbing, feeling the cold air fulfill her lungs.

The now empty street was the brightest one, yet, it didn't feel safe, if at least she had a car. Again, her head was repeating things about Momo. She breathed heavily the chill air, feeling a slight headache, she thought about disappearing right there. She laughed, how can a person meet the love of her life and push her away, because after all, she rejected Momo first though.

3 minutes later... She hears a movement behind her, afraid to look, her head shifted slowly just to see a cat near a trash can, she sighed relieved. But she swears someone was after her minutes ago. Maybe she was wrong, or maybe the person quitted. Walking faster again, she decided to go to a near place where she would gladly find Jeongyeon.

2 minutes later... That two minutes' walk made her feel weak, the adrenaline rushes she had passed already, so she stopped... Bad idea... She heard a noise again and by instinct looked quickly, she saw a frame, it's not possible that it's not a person in there or she is going mad already. She gulped down and tried to find an open place to stay, it's unusual in that side of the town but nonetheless she searched for it, finding none was frustrating so she waited. 30 seconds... She could hear steps coming from a near alley. She closed her eyes, to focus...  10 seconds... Her ears picked other thing coming near, a car, she never felt that happy in seeing that familiar car that sprinted really fast in that gloomy street, she let a tear slide on her cheeks as Jeongyeon parked in front of her and quickly opened the door.

" Get in" Jeongyeon said seeing Sana's state, her heart sank when she realized her puffy eyes and streams of tears on her cheeks while Sana sat down on the passenger sit. As Jeongyeon started to drive again, Sana looked to the street, it indeed had an unfamiliar guy with what seemed a sharp knife really near the car, she trembled because she was almost caught.

...

" Are you ok? " Jeongyeon asked when they stopped on a red light. Sana thought a bit, looking down to her feet.

" No " She said sad.

" What did she do to you? " Jeongyeon asked already thinking of ways to beat up Momo. Sana just shook her head, she is too tired to think about it again.

"It's ok, go to the backseat and rest" Jeongyeon said giving her own jacket to the girl. Sana didn't fight back, she was tired and her home is 15 minutes from where they were so she picked the girl's jacket and used as a pillow to her head against the seat of the car, she closed her eyes.

15 minutes later.

" Sana, we're here, wake up " Jeongyeon said parking her car. The other girl didn't sleep but she let herself drift in thought going there.

" Thank you" Sana said fixing herself and handling the jacket.

She started to get out of the car and the other girl followed so, earning her a weird look from Sana.

" I am not letting you alone" Jeongyeon said walking by her side and putting her own hands on her pockets, it was incredibly cold in there. Again, Sana didn't fight back, even if she wants to be alone to think about her life, her friend is the insistent type and she knows it. Maybe being alone wasn't a good idea after all, she already had been alone that night and it was certainly terrifying.

Sana opened her door, they got in and Jeongyeon seated on the couch while the other took her coat.

" You can tell me, but it's ok if you don't want to" Jeongyeon said founding her own jacket by the couch's side. Sana nodded and sat near her, she tried to speak but nothing came out.

" It's ok " Jeongyeon patted her back.

" Momo isn't a person that can see things straightly sometimes, you have to give her time"

" But... " Sana started to cry again, a bit reluctant, the other girl hugged her to comfort the crying mess she was.

" S-she tried t-to... Do t-things" Sana tried to say but her voice cracked. Jeongyeon felt the anger, Momo can be really sweet sometimes but damn, for how many times she can be like that with people, using them like they don't matter enough to waste her time.

_' Why? '_ Jeongyeon thought when she felt Sana still holding tight on the embrace.

" I'm sorry. It's just who she is used to be"

" Don't s-say you're sorry" Sana tried to say.

" I-I can't Jeong. I just can't. I-I don't k-now what to do."

" Look, you're going to be ok. We can figure this out. But you need to rest" Jeongyeon said letting her go as Sana laid on the couch. Jeongyeon sat on the floor.

" For you to know... I am nobody to interfere but, Momo really likes you"

" That is impossible" Sana cut her off.

" Listen to me... She would move mountains to you Sana, I think I understood that what she did is the most wrong think she could ever do but... She was probably confused. I'm not trying to defend her at all, I gonna beat her stupid ass when I get home but she will never care for anyone as she cares about you" Jeongyeon said as she watched Sana stream down more tears, she got up and reached for something to wipe it while the other girl tried to hold back everything she wanted to shout to no one in desperation.

" How can she like me so much and tell me to leave? How can she try to force me into something?...She is my whole life but... I don't want to see her ever again" Sana said stroking a pillow on there. And well, the last one was a lie.

" Take your time ok? Don't think about decisions right now, go to sleep and when you wake in the morning we can talk more" Jeongyeon said helping her up. Sana was wiping her own tears as Jeongyeon left the room for her to sleep. It will be a long night but at least she knows that she isn't alone there. Jeongyeon, in the other side crashed on the couch and covered herself with her jacket, she was so tired that she slept almost immediately with her own worried thoughts.

*************************************

" So many things to do" Jihyo mumbled getting in the kitchen, Nayeon made a mess the previous night and didn't mind to clean up. She was still a bit sleepy besides the many hours she spent dreaming but she is a determinate person to organize all that stuff. She unconsciously still remembers her walk with Jeongyeon and flinch in place for being too clingy and drunk the past night. One thing was the clearest in her mind, some sort of promise she made to the girl, her heart felt warm, she was happy, smiling while doing the dishes. Also thinking if it would be weird if she texted her in that moment, she had clearly passed boundaries so why not anyways.

[ ** **Jihyo** ]:**

*" Good morning... Afternoon? How are you doing?" *

Then she put her cellphone on a table to wait for a reply, because maybe Jeongyeon was still asleep. But still, Jihyo sighed seeing a broken glass near the sink and facepalmed thinking about how Nayeon can make a mess without too much effort.

_' Where is Mina to help me? '_ Jihyo thought trying to not cut her fingers while picking the pieces to throw on the trash.

Mina was actually already wide wake just staring at her girlfriend still sleeping peacefully, after all, she said she would be there when the other wakes up.

_' I can't mess this up'_ Mina thought about her own relationship, snuggling closer to Nayeon like she never embraced the girl before.

**********************************

One of the worst ways to wake up is by a loud noise coming from nowhere.

' _Not again'_ Jeongyeon thought, but she looked around and remembered she wasn't in her place but Sana's. She groaned with her arm numb because she slept not so comfortably and got to check out the source of the noise that sounded like coming from the kitchen. She got there and saw Sana picking up a chair from the ground, looked like she dropped the chair somehow, she is clumsy after all, she also realized that the latter didn't go to work that day, after all Momo is probably there.

Jeongyeon rubbed her eyes and returned to the living room to search for her own cellphone.

*** one new message ***

The screen lighted up to her. Of course, she saw that it was Jihyo and her heart raced a bit faster, yes, she also remembers how she opened up to the latter not that long ago and imagined if the other remembers as well. Yet, she was worried the most, she can't say she is ok because she isn't, knowing Jihyo is a good friend and how she can trust her after the past night mostly, the other girl already knows her deeply after all.

**[Jeongyeon]:**

*" Honestly not so good but handling it :)" * She chuckled by her own way of talking.

Jihyo finally got her reply and looked at it immediately.

**[Jihyo]:**

*" What happened?" *

( _Name changed_ ) **[Jeong]:**

*" Nothing to bother you about. How are you? "*

**[Jihyo]:**

*" Fine but don't change the subject. I've promised I'll be here for you"*

She sent without realizing too much.

_' Holy shit what if she doesn't remember oh my god '_ Jihyo thought, her heart raced faster and she felt so embarrassed feeling the blush while reading it again.

The other girl smiled one more time, she could hear Sana doing whatever on the kitchen but nonetheless decided to call Jihyo, she was already comfortable enough to do so.

Jihyo picked up the phone a bit surprised.

" Hi" Jeongyeon said, it was the only thing she thought about and soon realized that maybe she wasn't that comfortable after all.

" Hi. Are you ok?" Jihyo said, she was with her cellphone pressed against her ear and her shoulder while she was preparing something to eat.

Jeongyeon sighed.

" You know the duo of friends I have... They kind of fought to say for short and for what I understood. I don't know what to do" She let herself be honest even if she usually pretends to know everything in front of the others.

" Oh, I have those too. You really care about them, right? Just make sure they talk to each other" Jihyo said because indeed she already passed for whatever problem it was with Nayeon and Mina.

" I am current at Sana's place, I found her alone crying in the streets in the middle of the night I don't know if she will ever speak with Momo again honestly"

" Oh God, is she ok? "

" I think so, it's complicated"

" But they really like each other, right? Make sure that things are clear between them and everything will work out... probably"

" Good morning" Sana said getting on the living room with two cups of coffee on her hands. Jeongyeon was glad because coffee is pretty much want she was thinking about in that moment.

" Sorry to interrupt" Sana said backing away a bit to leave the room. Jihyo obviously heard Sana's voice in the silence of that hour and thought about leaving them to talk.

" Talk with her, I call you later" Jihyo said quickly before Jeongyeon could reply, she put her cellphone down and gave her attention to the other girl.

" Are you ok?" Jeongyeon asked even knowing that the girl isn't, none of the two is and she has to admit that she feels a bit guilt for letting Momo alone, because Jeongyeon knows her well enough to realize that besides her tough looks, Momo's heart is as soft as a feather for Sana.

" You can go if you want" Sana said trying to look more alive, but she feels her soul lying dead inside, where her hope is supposed to fulfill the emptiness she is feeling.

" You can talk if you want, if you not ready to, know that I'm here anytime" Jeongyeon suggested. Sana pouted, she really wants to talk but she thinks she will just bother the girl.

" Sana look, you two are both my friends and I like you both nonetheless, I will talk to her ok? Even if you don't want to. I am sure she is sulking right now for what she did" Jeongyeon said putting her mug down to turn her attention to the girl. Sana bit her lip thinking a little.

" Honestly... S-she... I want to get away from this but... I can't accept the thought of losing her even if she tried to use me the way she did" Sana said, a sudden heat on her chest made her sigh.

" Believe me you're more than a thing to use for her, even if she doesn't say so. Try to talk to her, not knowing is worse for both of you" Jeongyeon honestly just wants things to work out the way she always figured, with Sana and Momo smiling to each other with sparkling eyes surrounded by the warm atmosphere they always had.

" Ok" Sana simply said with a sad smile and Jeongyeon knows, that smile is hiding so many things that the girl doesn't want to bring up or have the strength to.

Like that, Sana insisted for the girl to go home after finishing the breakfast/lunch, she insisted that she will be fine alone and that work can wait a few days for her, so she won't have to face Momo any time soon.

" Take care" Jeongyeon leaves giving Sana a last reassuring hug.

Her ride home passed like a flash and she saw herself tucking her phone out while parking to talk with Jihyo for a while.

" Hi, everything worked out?" Jihyo said concerned.

" I think so, they will pass this" Jeongyeon said, still on her car and rubbing her temples.

" What are you doing now?" Jeongyeon asked, she is kind of tired but a sudden urgency on her seek for at least hearing Jihyo's voice.

" At the karaoke, just got here to manage repairs, nothing much so I'm basically doing nothing" Jihyo asked, though she tried to move some things around the place.

" Need help? Can I come over or will I just be a bother?" Jeongyeon asked turning on the car again.

" You're never a bother and yes, I may need some help" Jihyo said wiping the sweet of her forehead.

...

Thinking through stuff, Jeongyeon had quite a long ride to get on the place so Jihyo was almost over but yet tired, she had the most pleasant smile when she saw Jeongyeon passing through the door with a readable joyful expression, that herself didn't know she could feel. They smiled were solemn to each other and Jeongyeon wonders about how she never noticed that all she lacked in her depressed days stood right in front of her with the most beautiful eyes she ever saw, with now a small grin and asking her how she was going.

******************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * stares at nothing * So...Hahahaha...Yeah...


	6. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!!!! I advise you to go back if you didn't read the other chapter :)
> 
> Idk what I doing but, I hope you guys like this chapter ^^

 

 

 

 

People spend their lives learning, it's really an unstoppable process. Jeongyeon quickly learn that Jihyo doesn't exactly like the thought of looking weak or helpless, well, no one does but, that girl in particular worried more about Jeongyeon getting tired of helping than herself, even when she sighed in exhaustion, and Jeongyeon noticed, she didn't stop asking about if she was tired rather than worrying about herself.

" Did you eat?" Jeongyeon suddenly asked, feeling her own burning stomach of course.

" A while ago, but-"

Jihyo was cut off by the other girl getting up abruptly and grabbing her hand.

" We should eat" Jeongyeon completed reaching for the door, that was swung up while they passed quickly.

" Wait" Jihyo locked the door and turned to her again.

" Well, what are we going to eat?" Jihyo asked putting her hands on her pockets, the weather as pleasant so she breathed that some sort of fresh air. Jeongyeon looked around a little, soon it would be dinner time and she wondered about how much time passed with the two just talking and organizing stuff, or how Jihyo called, giving her own touch to the place.

They both being used to eat whatever, they skipped past restaurants and fancy places to find themselves buying snacks on a convenience store because Jihyo claimed she had the most brilliant idea and that Jeongyeon would love when she sees it. The older girl doubts a lot if she wouldn't love anything that Jihyo does. Until she started to tease Jihyo by pinching her and running away on a busy street, the other shouted because she almost tripped with their precious snacks and made everybody look at her, not liking so much the sudden attention, Jihyo tried her best to stay calm until reaching the other girl again, but the latter ran away once again making Jihyo glare at her and say how she is not funny out loud for everyone to hear.

" I am the funniest" Jeongyeon yelled back making a funny face where she stood waiting for Jihyo.

" No, you're just convinced of yourself" Jihyo said passing by her and smacking the girl's arm with her free hand.

" And you're just weird" Jeongyeon said frowning. It was the first time Jihyo saw the girl that way, being more spontaneous and playful than usual, maybe she is doing something right because she couldn't help but smile about how the other can make her feel so welcomed with her way of be.

" Walk faster, I am hungry" Jeongyeon said grabbing the bags from Jihyo's hand and walking faster in front of her. She realized it was a little stupid to go ahead because the other girl was with the key of the place.

" Haha" Jihyo said showing the keys playfully, the older tried to grab the keys with her free hand but Jihyo avoided her, receiving a glare. The latter opened the door with a victorious smile.

...

" What are you doing?" Jeongyeon asked when the other started to grab some pillows and chairs, walking to a place to another searching for things.

" You'll see" Jihyo rushed her out of her way.

" Tell me so I can help" Jeongyeon said grabbing the chair from Jihyo's hand.

" Just follow me"

It was kind of an uncomfortable walk up on a staircase with a bag in one hand and the other with a chair, but Jeongyeon didn't complain because the other girl had her hands also full, with some pillows and other chair.

" We're here" Jihyo said, putting her chair down and unlocking a door.

There was some kind of special glow on that rooftop that made Jihyo's eyes sparkle when Jeongyeon was unconsciously staring at her.

" Come on" Jihyo guided her, walking ahead and placing her chair down in the middle of the place. The night welcomed them. 

" I like being here, there is not much time that I discovered but I think it's nice" Jihyo said, a bit too low on the last part.

" It's nice" Jeongyeon said setting her chair down by the girl's side.

" Let's eaaaat" Jeongyeon demanded sitting on her chair before the other girl passed a pillow to her.

The way Jeongyeon quickly engaged into the food and snacks made Jihyo smile even eating and she deeply wondered why the older girl makes her smile so much, especially with the little things she does like the way her hand passed on her short hair to push aside her messy locks on her forehead or, the way she is suddenly loud and talking nonsense to her. Jeongyeon was so quietly engaged on her food that she didn't notice the longing stare that the other was giving into her direction, however Jihyo noticed her own action and blushed away her thoughts of being caught.

" I am full" Jihyo said after some minutes.

" Good, more for me" Jeongyeon said filling her mouth with whatever she found left.

_' Savage '_ Jihyo thought looking away and staring at the sky.

One more time, they were quiet, too quiet for Jihyo's liking, so she pretended to shake the other girl's chair, pushing her a little. Jeongyeon, that was almost finishing the food, narrowed her eyes to Jihyo while the latter smirked threating to do it again.

" You're mean" Jeongyeon said when she ended the food.

" And you're still not funny" Jihyo said taking that as a joke.

Pushing their mess together, Jeongyeon made her way to downstairs to throw everything in the trash, even after Jihyo insisted that it wasn't necessary and that she could do that. The older just wanted to help. When she got back, she saw Jihyo's head leaned to the side while her eyes were closed, she got closer without making any noise, wondering how Jihyo could still sleep on that cold rooftop in an uncomfortable position.

Looking like an angel was one of the many special skills of Park Jihyo and Jeongyeon was sure she had found the cutest thing the way the other girl pressed the pillow against her own hands seeking for some sort of warmth on her cold fingers. Without wanting to wake the peaceful beauty by her side, she sat on her chair softly, trying to not make any noise but failing miserably with her foot sliding a bit and making her drop with a thud on the chair.

" Sorry" Was the first thing she said when Jihyo widened her eyes to see the source of the sound.

" It's ok. Sorry " Jihyo said rubbing her tired eyes, she didn't even realize she fell asleep so quickly because the other girl didn't take that long to come back.

' _She is tired '_ Jeongyeon thought clasping her hands together because a sudden cold wind struck the air around them, she felt so cold in the tip of her fingers and seek for warmth rubbing them together.

" Are you cold? Come here" Jihyo said noticing and standing her own hands to the girl. Jeongyeon didn't understand at first but a tiny shock jolted on her when she felt Jihyo's soft hands involving her own to add warmth for both of them and, she wonders if the latter felt the same. She kept looking amused, with an obvious blush on her cheeks, to the way Jihyo locked their hands together again, with her eyes dozing and her head tilted aside looking focused.

" Better?" Jihyo asked breaking the silence between the pair. She was one person that often did that to her friends but she has to admit that Jeongyeon's hands made her heart race with the touch and proximity. She felt a bit stupid when the other girl didn't answer her so she looked up to her face. Jeongyeon stood expressionless just looking at Jihyo, she wasn't used to anyone taking care of her besides the weird way her friend Momo care about her safety. Jihyo gulped down and looked away suddenly noticing the stars that night.

" Look" Jihyo said shakily pointing up.

Jeongyeon quickly looked to the blooming stars above their heads, still not letting the girl's hands go away, she decided that it was the best to just grab one of her hands and tangle their fingers together. Nervous moments followed after, mostly because of that starry night making her remember that previous night, feeling a bit nostalgic. On the other side, Jihyo was trying to prevent her evident flustered cheeks for showing too much while she tried to calm herself.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon's brain, always the playful side, made her stood up suddenly to look down the edge of the roof, she still didn't let Jihyo's hand go so she dragged the girl along to look at strangers passing by minding their own business. Until Jeongyeon started to shout at people and made Jihyo smack her hard on the shoulder when they crouched down to hide, but she had to admit that the confused looks that people made were really funny so, she followed after the joke trying to suppress her own loud laughs.

After more rounds of that, they decided to sit back because their legs and throats were starting to get sore.

" I should just run away and let you here" Jihyo said still breathless of laughing.

" You wouldn't" Jeongyeon said challenging.

" Of course not, I promised remember?" Jihyo said closing her mouth that was agape open by her own statement. Well, she really did the atmosphere change and kind of regretted of it.

" Jihyo, can I ask you something?" Jeongyeon said suddenly embarrassed.

" Sure" And she can feel that is about the said promise.

" Did you mean it?" Jeongyeon said serious, that was a deeply serious matter to her because she only can see herself falling for the charms of the girl.

" Yes" Jihyo simply answers. She did mean it.

" Good" Jeongyeon breathed out lowly. The air was getting heavier by the minute and they thought it was because of the change of subject but, the following seconds were marked by a sudden gush of wind and a heavy and pouring rain out of nowhere that made them look surprised at each other, grab the things and sprint to inside of the building again. Hair a bit wet and sighing from the running, both busted into laughter seeing the others state.

" Raining again" Jihyo complained.

" Maybe it's our thing " Jeongyeon said. Jihyo started messing even more Jeongyeon's hair and the latter tried to take revenge right after.

" Yoo Jeongyeon, stop, I will look ugly" Jihyo said fixing her hair.

" No, you're still beautiful" Jeongyeon said by impulse and got nervous.

"... For a train" She completed with a laugh just remembering how Nayeon joke with Jihyo about that. Maybe her brain was finally helping her out from getting more embarrassed around the girl.

" Haha, you also don't look bad for an ostrich" Jihyo said already going downstairs. Jeongyeon's mouth fell open because she realized that the girl still remembers her awful ostrich dance at their karaoke night.

" Well, thank you" She said nonetheless.

" You're welcome" Jihyo said when they got all the way through the stairs.

...

" Sorry if it was a disappointment today" Jihyo said staring at the rain, they were already on the car after agreeing in heading to their respective homes.

" It was surprisingly fun" Jeongyeon said making Jihyo frown but she was really happy.

" It was fun to spend time with you too" Jihyo said seeing they were near her apartment.

" See you later, right?" Jeongyeon asked when she parked.

" Sure"

" Soon?" Jeongyeon asked looking straight at Jihyo's big eyes, they always spark graciously.

" Right" Jihyo said opening the door.... But she hesitated, the other girl raised an eyebrow looking at her but didn't move when Jihyo leaned closer and placed a quick peck on her cheek, she was that kind of person at least.

" Soon" She completed, departing to her apartment while Jeongyeon stood froze looking at her steering wheel. The moment she got back to Earth, she was sure she was going mad because her hand trailed to her cheek still feeling the other's lips on there, and that moment was when she questioned not only her sanity but her own knowing of feelings for Park Jihyo. It was the first time at least, but she would find herself more and more engulfed at the unreasonable burning sensation on her chest when she thinks about it.

***********************************

Momo looked upset, everyone noticed, she is a bit blunt, sometimes too happy so when things make her down, people just know. The reason was only for her. She still had to remind that it was her fault, all her fault. Sana didn't answer her twenty calls-only on the past few hours-and she didn't go to work either. It hurts more than anything, her whole life being lost like that, by a stupid mistake from her freaking drunk impulses.

_' I can't lose her'_ Momo repeated to herself all day after realizing her mess up. But she can't face her either, even trying to call, she doesn't know what to say because she is trash and an angel like Sana doesn't need her.

Sana actually thinks the same, or she is trying to think. She tried and tried to tell her brain to let Momo go for her own safety. She sat on her couch to ease her thoughts by watching something but caught herself curled up and scratching her knees distracted, thinking how she can't never forgive Momo for what she did. But... Isn't the girl supposed to be her best friend? That boundary was crossed a long ago when Sana fell in love for Momo. Right, she fell in love and yes, she is still in love and that is why it hurts her every time she thinks about never getting closer to the other again. She is divided, it can't be understood really, it's a matter of the heart and it only gets more tangled. Her soul couldn't be more scattered, her heart more broken and maybe, just maybe she thinks that getting a simple rejection would be better than looking at the mirror and still seeing a tiny mark that Momo left near her neck.

_' She will be fine with other girls, she always is'_ Sana told herself still trying to get up and eat something at least.

...

At her apartment, Jeongyeon pushed the door of Momo's room open just to see a crying girl snuggling a plushie and sobbing from time to time. She knew it, she was certain that Momo would be as broken as Sana. Resisting the urges to actually beat up the girl, she sat on the bed and offered her arms to Momo, the latter accepted not letting the plushie aside but hugging Jeongyeon nonetheless. What is so special about that specific plushie? Sana gave to her from her own house and it still smells a bit like the flowery perfume Sana wears.

" Hey, it's ok" Jeongyeon said patting Momo's head.

" No, I screwed up everything. She will never forgive me... She said she loves me and I told her to leave. I am stupid" Momo said still crying and smacking her own head but was stopped by Jeongyeon.

" Do you love her?"

Momo hesitated with that question but the answer haunted her everywhere, her gaze landed on the plushie still on her arms.

" So much"

Jeongyeon wanted to smile and scream ' finally' but she controlled herself tangling Momo's hair.

" So, you have to talk to her" Jeongyeon said softly.

" I don't think I can" Momo said sniffing.

" Yes, you can, you both can"

" Did you talk with her?"

" I spent the night on her place" Jeongyeon said making Momo widen her eyes. She could ask a lot of things about how that happened but one was the most in her mind.

" Is she ok?" Momo asked cleaning her wet cheeks.

Jeongyeon could answer that honestly, but she is not the one to do that.

" You have to discover for yourself"

" Mean" Momo breathed out.

" You're the one who screwed things. Now go and fix it." Jeongyeon said pushing her lightly.

" Right now?" Momo groaned.

Jeongyeon thought a bit.

" When was the last time you ate?"

" I don't remember" Momo said with her head down.

" Eat, then we can talk about how you're going to get her back" Jeongyeon said already pushing Momo out of the room. The duo can always eat.

*************************************

Thinking that everything would be a mess, Jihyo walked in slowly at her apartment, knocking the door shut to announce her presence. Instead of chaos, she found Nayeon wrapped around Mina on the couch while watching something on the TV, it was oddly calm how she saw the two talking with each other and giggling. Maybe Nayeon forgave Mina for hiding things because she couldn't possibly forget everything and the older is insistent when something is bothering her. The truth was the Nayeon was tired, they both are actually so avoiding sounded better, but still not the solution. Jihyo knew that, she knew someone would fall apart at some point but she can't be the one to push their buttons to talk with each other, instead, she just gave them goodnight and got inside of her room, dropping her things down near her wardrobe, she frowned seeing her messy bed, that she was too lazy to fix when woke up, and looked around the room, it was clear that she didn't own much but enough. Honestly, she immediately thought about Jeongyeon when she laid on her cracking bed, she thought about their time together that day, she at least knows that the girl is special and certainly knows that she is falling for her. That's right, Jihyo is not the kind of denying her feelings once she notices them at least, she knows her heart pounds fast, her stomach gets messed up and her cheeks blush when she is around Jeongyeon. Ok, but she still wonders if it's worth, well, she is also shy in some ways, her life is a huge mess of unfinished business and dragging someone to that would be catastrophic she thinks, but, she can't get away from the girl, she doesn't care if they just stay friends, of course she wants to know if her crush likes her but, it's not helping her to think like that. Maybe Jeongyeon only sees her as a friend, they just met anyways... Although, isn't exactly like that.

...

Mina ignored the warnings in her head, the whispers in the back of her mind telling her that she would screw up if she kept things hidden from Nayeon. Her cellphone rings in the middle of the night, it was pass midnight, they were still watching or half-watching because they started to make out eventually, but, at a crucial moment, Mina was nowhere to be seen... She had excused herself to the bathroom and about a minute later, her cellphone was loud and of course Nayeon had to be the one holding it at the time. Her eyes widen.

_' A number from other country'_ Nayeon thought, wondering if she should let go, it could be a coincidence a call from other country but she is the one that thinks that her girlfriend is hiding something going to other country, so being paranoiac wouldn't hurt, right? Except it did.

" Hello".

" Hello. Mina? It's me, Chou Tzuyu. I want to know if you can come this weekend"

_' Holy shit '_ Mina thought seeing Nayeon's eyes boiling in anger when she reached the room again. She was already expecting some news from Taiwan, where her father is and she now thinks it was a mistake telling Tzuyu to talk in other language from better understanding of each other. She knows it's Tzuyu on the line, she could faintly hear her confused voice where she was standing staring at an angry Nayeon.

" Leave my girlfriend alone" Nayeon said feeling betrayed and hanging up the phone leaving no time to explanations. She throwed the phone on the couch and felt her eyes starting to sting, her heart broken by her own assumptions.

" Nayeon, I can explai-"

" Explain what? How you're screwing this Chou behind my back?" Nayeon said almost screaming. She just blew up all her imaginary worries that Mina is cheating on her.

" It's Tzuyu and it's not that, believe me" Mina said trying to get near the girl.

" How can I believe you when you don't tell me what is happening? I have to discover who you're seeing like this" Nayeon said getting up but falling again with her trembling legs, honestly, everything was trembling at that moment.

" Babe, believe me. I'm not cheating on you" Mina said, she was almost falling in despair but that wouldn't help. She got closer to the girl and tried to hug her, Nayeon resisted and pushed her back.

" So, TELL ME. Tell me what is so important about your secret meeting in other countries. Tell me how you receive midnight calls from other girls. Tell me how you can say that you love me and make me cry" Nayeon said throwing a pillow on her. Mina one more time embraced her, with no strength to fight back, she just smacked Mina's chest telling her to go away.

" I love you and only you. Tzuyu is just a person I know and she is trying to help me to fix my problem" Mina said stopping Nayeon from hitting her by holding her wrists.

" Believe me, I can't tell you" Mina said.

" I don't believe you if you can't tell me. Am I not important enough?" Nayeon said and that hit Mina like a slap. She doesn't want to tell but it's breaking her apart, it's breaking them apart and its dangerous, she knows it's dangerous to involve the person she loves the most but, she can't also lose her by a misunderstanding.

" Ok. I will tell you. Look at me" Mina said and lifted Nayeon's face wiping her tears away, the older knows she doesn't want to hear it but she can't deny Mina looking at her like the way she does, with the most delicate gaze.

" It's about my family. Sorry to inform you but my parents are deeply involved with the black market and I am trying to save them" Mina said serious. Nayeon laughed, a bitter laugh.

" Is this the better you can do? Don't play with me" Nayeon said still sobbing a bit.

" I am serious. Tzuyu is one of my Taiwanese associated and she is helping me to fix things for them to get home again. Please believe in me, can't you see I'm being honest?" Mina pleaded, now her own eyes were full of tears. Nayeon looked away but she can't deny.

" You don't know how I feel awful when you leave. I don't know if you left me or if you'll get back"

" I am so sorry. It hurts me too but I have to help them" Mina said backing away from the girl.

" Wait here, I will show you something" Mina said getting up and running the fastest she could to their room. Nayeon just kept there waiting and cleaning her tears until the girl got back.

" Here" She opened her laptop to Nayeon and showed her the e-mails.

" It's all here, trust me" Mina said desperate, a tear starting to fall from her eye.

Indeed, Nayeon saw the e-mails and talks with a dozen of people from five different countries. Mina kept shakily saying that she is sorry and that was from her own protection. Nayeon can't just digest everything like that, looks like the world stopped spinning and nothing makes sense anymore.

" She said to meet her on the weekend" Nayeon completed not looking at Mina.

" I am not going" Mina said making the other stare at her.

" You're more important, I can fix this from here now" Mina said closing the laptop. Nayeon didn't responded just shrug her shoulders and looked away, her cold expression was killing Mina inside.

" Forgive me" Mina said hugging her again. She felt like everything was collapsing and she doesn't want the other girl to go.

" You sleep on the couch today" Nayeon said getting up to the bedroom and Mina couldn't predict less from her girlfriend.

...

Meanwhile, Jihyo listened the yells, her apartment isn't that big and she knew that that time bomb would explode any time soon. She just hopes that they both stop being stupid and talk properly.

The couch was kind of cold and Mina didn't sleep that night, she kept e-mailing and calling people, now she more than ever has to fix that. Nayeon cried to sleep, she just kept crying for no reason, she felt relief and sadness and happiness at some point, Mina wasn't cheating on her and she now knows the truth but she somehow is feeling pain, she can't just forgive her girlfriend for that, it's too easy for her and easy isn't what she is expecting to be.

*************************************

' _Something is wrong'_ Momo thought when she woke up in the middle of the night. She feels empty again, she feels nothing, she feels everything on the tip of her fingers but can't reach, nor even if she wanted. She feels powerful and lonely. She feels like something is missing... Someone. Thinking doesn't help. Overthinking makes her dizzy. It was pass three am and her chest burns, her eyes hurt, her head throbs. Gladly she doesn't have to work, she thinks, leaving a bitter laugh hanging in the air. She is losing her mind like she never did before because someone is always there to hold her back to reality... Until she is not there, the someone by her reach is unreachable, Sana is always supporting her in her dumb glory. A tear escaped her tired eyes, she doesn't know if it's forced or if it's out of sadness, she doesn't know how to feel. But feeling everything with Sana is better, happier and brighter because Sana is bright and it will always be even if she broke her. Wondering about how the other girl is isn't helping either but with a sudden dose of courage and adrenaline, Momo picked up her phone and called the first number on her contacts. Sana's phone was turned off and it hurts.

_' I have to talk with her'_ Momo thought getting up. She stared the pile of work she still hasn't done laying on her desk, yet, she ignores everything and ripped some paper to write a quick note.

_' I am going to see her'_ Momo wrote on the paper destined to Jeongyeon.

Quickly, not even thinking much about it, she changed her clothes to find the way to the girl's house. Momo left the note on the kitchen counter and ran to the door, grabbing her car keys and breathing the heavy air around her. Her head was still throbbing a bit but all she could think about was Sana. Not how she is going to talk with her or her ways to apologize but just how much she can't live with herself after hurting the girl. She thinks it's a great idea going with the flow like that, not by impulse because she already made mistakes like that but with her heart following for where it takes for the first time in her life.

Hitting the steering wheel, she hums at the streets with her car on the possible full speed to make it faster. After some minutes she sees the girl's house, it's dark and it's cold outside but doesn't matter. She is still humming some regardless song all the way through the street, she sighed as her cold hand found the doorbell of Sana's house. It's a nice place, given to Sana by her parents when she moved to there, it's not a mansion or anything but it was kind of big and it is home. Momo hesitated when she didn't receive an answer on the first time she rung the bell, then she knocked, she could scream but knowing that Sana's bedroom is on the second floor, that wouldn't help. She kept pressing the doorbell.

_' I'm so stupid'_ She thought sighing again. But not giving up is what makes her stronger so she started to think. Well she isn't the best in thinking but a solution is needed and she is good at taking actions.

_' It's not possible that she knows it's me so she may be sleeping... No, she would wake up and ask who it is'_ Momo thought walking around side to side. Then she noticed something, there was a light up on Sana's room.

_' She is awake... '_

Momo thought about a plan but it was terrible. Just what she needed. Securing on the bars of a window of the first floor and then climbing through the drainpipe line wouldn't be so hard to do and it wouldn't make much noise, she has a place to put her feet and it gladly has a beautiful balcony for her to set. Momo could just walk away and go home but she is not going to do that of course, she did come all that way to talk with Sana and her mind wouldn't allow her to think about any other thing when she is so close.

Inside the house, Sana was awake indeed, she couldn't sleep and was with her loud headphones trying to think about something besides her current life. But every love song in her playlist reminded her of just one person so she cried staring at the celling, her lights were on because she was previously reading and she thought about starting that again because hearing sad songs wasn't helping her.

Momo started her genius plan, her arms jolted up and she quickly climbed the window and then the pipe line that looked like it would break with any pull at that moment. She gasped already spent when she reached the balcony of Sana's room, luckily, she got there intact and started to brush her clothes, cleaning her hands on her shirt from the rusty pipes. The curtain was closed on the glass door but she could peek a little on the sides, she looked in and saw Sana moving through the room and almost tripping on a book on the floor, Momo held her smile, her heart racing in happiness, then the other girl picked the book up and proceeded to her bed.

Preparing herself, Momo thought about how she wouldn't sound like a total creep doing that, but she left her smile, she really doesn't mind since the other girl is right there, almost in front of her.

" Sanaaaa. It's me Momo" She knocked on door of the balcony. Well, she might be crazy.

Sana jumped on her bed surprised, with no longer her headphones, she looked around.

_' What The fuck?? Am I hearing her voice now? '_ Sana thought clenching her book on her hands.

" Here" Momo said taping the glass door again, she saw the girl being confused and smiled, the mood seemed lighter. Until it wasn't that light when Sana approached the curtain to push it open and stared, just stared without knowing what to actually do. The other didn't thought that through either and ended up mumbling a please seeing Sana's eyes already teary, they were red from her previously crying. Momo reached the glass door and put her hand, placing her forehead there also, she softly looked at Sana with pleading eyes.

" I miss you" Momo said looking down, but she knew that the girl was looking at her and she was crazy enough to climb all the way just to see her, to talk with her. With a heavy heart and confused, Sana opened the door to let Momo in, just... She loves that girl. Without muttering a word both averted their eyes elsewhere when they were by each other's side.

" I..." Momo started, she remained near the door while Sana sat on her bed. Passing through all that stuff and yet her words failed. Sana crossed her arms and tried to look at Momo, her heart raced when she saw the girl cleaning tears on her cheeks but yet she couldn't move to say that she never missed someone that much in her entire life. But forgiving the girl is a huge step and she is afraid to take.

" There is no possible explanation you can give" Sana said trying to be cold. Momo tried to hold back her tears.

" But listen please" Momo said with a small voice, she felt so vulnerable. Sana nodded.

" I'm not asking you to forgive me but you... You're the most important person in my life and I just wanted you to know that. Even if I tried to hurt you and all. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know I'm trash" Momo blurred out and tried to approach. Sana felt her own tears starting to stream down as well after that, she never saw the girl like that not even when bad things happened with people or bad news about the things she likes. Finally, she could see through Momo and the way she expresses her feelings, it was thrilling.

" Don't expect me to just accept what you did Momo, I felt hurt you know, you almost forced me into having sex with you like some other random girl you pick up. I'm supposed to be your friend and you know how I feel about it. I hate you" Sana said with her head rested on her palms and looking at the floor with gloomy eyes.

" And still, I love you, you stupid. I care about you and you told me to leave. Yes, you are trash" She completed after sobbing, her voice cracking at the end.

Momo approached with heavy steps.

" I know" She said trying to touch Sana but the latter smacked her hand away. Momo is stubborn, she crouched in front of the girl and took her hands out of her face, Sana tried to resist pushing Momo away but she had no strength, the older took the girl's cheeks on her own hands, pushing the tears away. Sana was forced to look at Momo and she really wondered about how the girl can be so beautiful even with her eyes puffy and red cheeks, her breath was stuck on her throat and she couldn't resist anymore so she let Momo hold her cheeks without fighting.

" I'm not sorry that I kissed you that night but I'm sorry that I tried to force you into my room, I just saw the prettiest girl in the world in front of me and my drunk brain did the wrong move. I'm sorry that I told you to leave and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I rejected you because you don't deserve a person like me" Momo said with her voice cracking, sobbing a bit and trying so hard to not to hold Sana on her embrace, instead, she lowered her head.

" It's ok if you can't forgive me but I can't live without you knowing that I love you too" Momo said closing her eyes shut, she held Sana's hand tightly because she felt the other shaking. They fell in silence and Sana was in shock to say the least.

" I know I didn't say before and I'm sorry for that too" Momo said with a dumb smile on her face, she lifted up her head and again, started to clean Sana's tears.

" I love you" Momo said again.

" Stop crying, you're leaving me worried" She said, getting up and taking the girl's hair out of her face. Sana, unable to stop her tears, embrace Momo's waist and started to cry against her shirt, the latter passed her hands into Sana's messy hair to bring her closer.

" Y-You're so s-stupid" Sana said mumbled and between breaths.

" I know"

" I hate you"

" It's ok" Momo said still patting the girl's head. Sana was starting to release the hug so Momo let her lay down on her bed, she sat aside looking at the girl's features while the latter closed her eyes because they were stinging for so much crying. They were in silence with the heavy air as they both breaths started to slow down.

" Are you ok?" Momo asked after she saw the girl sifting in place.

" Yes"

" Did you forgive me?" Momo tried, it was a long shot but she tried.

" I don't know" Sana mumbled.

" Why did you come this hour? " Sana said when she glanced her clock.

" I couldn't sleep because I missed you too much" Momo said, Sana thought it was lame but let her be.

" May I lay down?" Momo said kind of embarrassed.

" No" Sana asked turning to her side to face the other girl.

" You're still stupid and I didn't forgive you"

" B-but... You said that you love me" Momo said quickly and with a pout.

" And you told me to leave that day" Sana said glaring her.

" I said I'm sorry, it was my biggest mistake ok? Now, can you forgive me?" Momo said trying to sound cute.

" You sound dumb" Sana said finally smiling a bit.

" And you're so mean"

" Don't forget that you tried to rape me, I have the right to be mean" Sana said trying to kick Momo. That hit her hard in the feelings.

" I wasn't going to rape you. I'm not that stupid ok. I told you to leave since you didn't want so." Momo said crossing her arms.

" Just go away Momo" Sana said turning to the other side.

" But, did you forgive me?" Momo tried again.

_' She's so stubborn'_

" If I forgive you, can you leave me alone?" Sana said trying to sound annoyed.

" Yeah"

" Fine... I forgive you" Sana said and that made Momo jump excited, making the other girl chuckle.

" Can I hug you?" Momo asked seeing the girl smiling, Sana just nodded, making the other jump on the bed and embrace her tightly, passing her hands around her waist, with slow breaths she leaned near Sana's neck and listened to her fast heartbeat.

" I'll never hurt you again. I love you" Momo mumbled against Sana's neck giving a peck there.

" I love you too" Sana said blushing so hard. She still can't believe what just happened and it's making her shiver, she never felt so happy in hearing so short words, her head is lighter and her chest is burning with the proximity she is with the girl she loves.

" It's almost four am, you can stay, I mean, if you want to" Sana said still holding Momo.

" I'll stay. I want to sleep" Momo said already closing her eyes.

" Hey. You're sleeping on the couch get up" Sana said shaking her.

" Why? Sanaa" Momo whined.

" I'm kidding. You can sleep here"

" Thank you" Momo said, she shifted to place a kiss on the girl's forehead and followed down to left a quick peck on her lips. Sana felt her kiss different from the other time, her lips were sweet this time and so soft, she blushed and tried to breath.

" I will change my bad behavior, ok?" She said holding Sana by the waist again.

" You don't need to. Just stop playing with me and stop drinking" Sana said sadly, but she felt so comfortable like that, like it was meant to be that way since the beginning, with her in Momo's arms telling love promises even if it happened fast and she was still clinging with the idea that it was all just a dream or a hallucination, yet, she slept peacefully and Momo finally was able to drift to sleep after that, maybe things would get better now.

 

******************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^


	7. Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I'm late with the updates but here it is! Hope you guys like it :3

Jeongyeon could hear a faint scream; she never knows if it's near her or not, it probably is. Blood dripping, rushed thoughts in earlier hours, her clothes ripped and she was trying to reach an escape, knowing she couldn't. Hope never dies, yet, she struggled and felt useless, ready to give up as she always did... but it was different, as if something changed, and now instead of the usual darkness she could see a bright light bringing her closer, taking her out of there, from facing death all over again, and securing her on a safe place. Sweating, Jeongyeon woke up after that horrendous dream, the same one she had many nights before and followed her when she least expected, always about the night she changed the most. Nevertheless...Instead of dropping into tears as she usually did, she shifted to her side, thinking, some dreams we can't forget, remembering was not that bad when she tried to focus in the good memories and the warm feeling in the end of the dream was still with her, protecting, she wonders what it is.

It's said some times that our dreams reflect our reality, but if we can realize about how absurd our thoughts are when we fall asleep we think that it's ridiculous, right? But think about... Maybe the weird things in our subconscious only crawl into our mind when we allow too, when we are in our vulnerable sleep. We can seek the truth without realizing, face things we don't want to and end up figuring out about how some little things can affect our lives. For Jeongyeon, that excruciating nightmare reminded her how much she didn't forgive herself for so many reasons, how her consciousness beats her sometimes. It's not getting easier but she can't deny that it's changing, why is it changing? She knows that something is different, she can feel herself changing little by little, being more open and accepting stuff better, thinking less about giving up and seeing hope in the minor of things around her. Pushing back her own thoughts of never being happy, she knew she was wrong because she was happy at that moment, somehow she was and she have been the last days. Doing the most complicated equation that is life, she started to get up still wondering, work will not wait for her so she tried to push that thoughts aside and at least be productive. With her laptop open, she scanned through the pictures after some minutes of distraction, saying to herself that she wasn't looking for anything in particular but the whispers inside her head were telling her things, guiding her to find once again that same photo from the start. She laughed thinking about, and felt relieved because her mind wasn't bothering her anymore, she found what she unconsciously wanted, the picture of the girl that added to the equation, the most complicated line. She smiled looking at it, the warmth once again flooded her and she shivered, she never felt that and it's so foreign the way her heart hurt and burned inside her chest.

"What?" She whispered to no one in particular, she put a hand near her heart and felt how it was beating faster, leaving her concerned, but she looked at the picture and started to get drawn into that sparkling eyes again. Something is off and she finally realized what was making her freak out so suddenly.

'Shit, I like her' Jeongyeon thought, closing her laptop and trying to stop her crazy heart for beating, she can feel tears on her eyes for some reason. At least she understood what changed after all, her whole life changed in comparison what was before but at the same time nothing changed, she is still herself with the same job and living at the same apartment even recognizing her own feelings like that. She understood how much adding Jihyo in her life made all of that sound so awkward for her own liking, because she actually wants a change now, but a good one and with that specific girl by her side.

That nightmare wasn't that bad after all, that made her wake up, literally and figuratively, to realize what she was struggling to deal before, how she feels about Jihyo. And now she is sweating even more.

She thought about sleeping again because like that at least she wouldn't be overthinking about it. So, she threw herself on the bed but, sleep didn't come so easily as she expected and going to the living room seemed a good idea just to hang out a bit. Eyeing her clock, she saw that it was almost three am and sighed thinking about how tired she would be later, her place was really nice but sleeping on the couch brings that sensation of awareness that doesn't let anyone really get too comfortable. Her apartment was empty compared with what she was used to, that means that Momo wasn't there again that night and she knows that the girl is with Sana. By the way, Jeongyeon was the person that screamed and hugged both when they told her what happened and that they were cool with each other again, but, always the little things... Jeongyeon asked them what they were now and she was shocked with the silence she received as answer, none of them had the guts to say what they were because they suddenly didn't know what that meant, they only knew they're in love with each other.

"We're figuring out" Sana said and Momo nodded. Jeongyeon thinks that is funny how they both fit each other, and at that sleepless night, she wonders how or when she can be like that with anyone. The truth is she doesn't have to, being herself would be enough.

*************************************

The smell of an invigorating coffee emerged in the air, they both aren't truly fans of the drink but knowing they have to stay awake, it was an obvious choice to stimulate their senses. Momo rolled on the bed; she was really expecting to find Sana there but connected the dots and walked lazily to the kitchen.

"Let's sleep more" Momo whined against Sana's neck when she back hugged her.

"Work" The other simply said.

"I don't want to" Momo tried being cute, seeing her like that, really made Sana almost give up from working at that moment, but it's really important for them to maintain their jobs.

"Don't play cute with me." Sana said, she was trying to concentrate on the easy breakfast she made but the other was enough of a distraction to her.

" We can skip today, I want to be with you" Momo said hugging her tightly and making her stop what she was doing, the other's heart skip a beat, turning around to face her.

"Believe there is no place I want to go more than bed with you but" Momo smirked, Sana got red, she adverted her eyes to elsewhere and felt really embarrassed. Momo chuckled seeing her reaction.

"It's ok, I know what you meant." Momo said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"S-still, I have to work to pay the bills." Sana said getting out of the embrace and heading to eat.

They both ate and Momo got to do her morning routine while Sana cleaned up everything and prepared to work.

"Let's go" Sana said rushing the other pulling her by her arm.

"Wait" Momo said while she finished getting ready. After some minutes, she realized that it was the first time they were going to work as a couple or whatever they are and she kind of freaked out internally, she saw Sana waiting for her near the door and stood nervously staring at the ground, the other noticed the delay and approached her.

"What's wrong?" Sana asked cupping her cheeks. Momo hesitated and stared down even with the other lifting her head.

"It's just... As you know, I'm kind of not used to this and... I want to know what we are and...stuff." Momo said letting her concerns out, always a confident Momo showed in the 'things' she had with other girls, but she felt so vulnerable with Sana and just embraced her own fears, but hey, at least she let it out to the other.

"Hm...We're in love, right? As far as I know we're in a relationship so you're my girlfriend" Sana said smiling, Momo just widened her eyes.

"I'll do my best." She mumbled.

"And I'll be by your side, we will figured how this will work together so you can trust me with your concerns" Sana said and the girl nodded.

"I love you" She completed and gave a quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you too" Momo said hugging her and playing with her hair but, then she cupped Sana's cheeks and started to kiss her right there, she really doesn't lose any more minute without expressing her love for her and that's the way she knows, she was never really good with love confessions or cheesy words like Sana and her hundreds of love novels, but her actions talked louder and they were loving to say their love just looking into each other's eyes. Sana suddenly forgot the hour, Momo didn't want to leave so they kept kissing until they looked at each other and smiled, placing their foreheads together, their fingers intertwined perfectly just to seek comfort. Sana was in her most happy state, she waited for that for so damn long and actually having the girl with her was surreal, thrilling and wonderful, it felt warm every time Momo kissed her, like her wishes became true and she wants to stay like that forever... But her clock advised her that it was time to leave and so, she dragged Momo to their job as usual, even with the childish whines and suddenly acts of her.

*************************************

The morning breeze hit directly into her and it was somewhat cold, regret was what she felt when she left her house that morning. Jihyo could have perhaps just forget a little about buying stuff to eat again and had to leave for the convenience store to, at least, eat breakfast. It is not as if her agenda was full or she had a billion of things to do, but putting her life finally together wasn't that easy and her usual concerns were not related with house tasks anyways, so forgetting was forgivable for them, referring to Nayeon and Mina. Sadly, it had been almost a month and they had just one more week there, coming back just after graduation would do because time was coming for them to finish and continue with their respective careers.

Mina opened the door for Jihyo when she got back and helped her in bringing the things to the kitchen.

"Where's Nayeon?" Jihyo asked stretching her back.

"Shower" Mina answered starting to make the breakfast while the other just watched, wondering.

"I don't know what I'll do without you two here honestly." Jihyo said giggling and Mina chuckled.

"You will do fine, like you always did." She said still busy.

"Yes, but really, thank you for everything" Jihyo said and Mina smiled to her. At that moment, Nayeon was getting near the kitchen.

"You're welcome." The latter said hugging Jihyo.

"So, have you two decided what you're going to do?" Jihyo asked excitedly.

"About?" Nayeon asked, she had walked to help Mina and all, but ended up being kindly rejected and joined Jihyo on the table.

"Life" Jihyo said and that took Mina's attention. She turned around suddenly to face the two and they looked at her with expectation.

"Actually... I was thinking about something that really called me." Mina said a bit reluctant.

"What?" Nayeon asked expectant.

"You both know how I know to play the cello right? Sometimes... Often. So, I had a couple of meetings with people that also play and you remember when we visited that children's orchestra one time right? It was beautiful. So, I was thinking about following career with my instrument if I can, I want to try an orchestra and I know some people that can help" Mina said finally taking a deep breath. Mina really liked the idea.

"Babe, I am so proud." Nayeon said, getting up and hugging the girl.

Jihyo smiled brightly and cheered the girl.

"Sorry for not pursuing singing like you two, it's just what was in my mind in the last months." Mina said relieved.

"I'm really happy for you, if you like it, just do it and good luck." Jihyo said hugging her as well.

"And how about you?" Jihyo asked to Nayeon when they released the hug.

"First I want to know why you are asking this so suddenly." Nayeon said while Mina also sat to eat and passed them the food.

"I can see right through you Park Jihyo." Nayeon said with a smirk.

"Fine... I was thinking about singing again. Wait, don't freak out yet, I am better, really better, you two listened and I can't wait just sitting down here, even with the karaoke I feel like something is missing" Jihyo said and how she felt tears springing on her eyes.

"That's a huge step but you can handle" Mina said.

"Yeah, I was thinking of auditioning for now and I think this involves the both of us Nayeon" Jihyo said pointing at her friend.

"You can go ahead. I will finish college and search for a company later. Good luck "Nayeon said making thumbs up.

With that they felt like they took a lot of weight of their shoulders and Jihyo thought about someone she wants to tell about that, the same one that actually got her in the path to dream again, so, when she finished her tasks, her first and rushed thought was to ask Jeongyeon out and tell her what was on her mind.

...

"Can we meet?" Jihyo asked already smiling contagiously.

"Sure, where exactly?" Jeongyeon asked holding her happiness at one side and feeling concerned at the same time. Now that she knows, she simply can't forget at let the thought of Jihyo go, that girl is kind of haunting her mind.

"Hm... You know where my apartment is, right? Come here and we can walk to somewhere"

"Ok. See you later then. Bye" Jeongyeon said and hung up, she had to finished her shooting a little faster to be able to go there sooner, she can't be known as the one that arrives late anymore and cause a bad impression. Her helpless and hopeless heart finally found someone to attach to and how they attached so quickly was amazing, what concerns her is how she will be able to deal with her ideas and feelings for the girl, she can't just tell because she isn't brave enough but she certainly knows that she can't just hold it inside of her afraid of one day losing it, losing her. It's her constant fear, not telling her would make her feel like wasting something or not taking the opportunity of happiness like she saw her friends doing for a while, but telling her could make her go away or make her uncomfortable if it ended up in rejection. But nonetheless, seeing Jihyo was good and she will really enjoy it.

************************************

Night came, their jobs ended and, at that time, Momo and Sana were heading to Momo's apartment, but were stop by Jeongyeon leaving right when they got in.

"I will see Jihyo, bye" Jeongyeon quickly said to them and sprinted down with a clear smile. The duo got in, shrugging their shoulders.

"Do you think they will get together?" Sana asked laying on the couch.

"I hope so or I will beat Jeong." Momo said sitting down and placing Sana's head on her lap. They just admired each other like they always did.

"You know, Jeongyeon knew that I like you, actually she discovered without any effort." Sana said pinching the girl's nose playfully.

"Really? I was the only one who didn't know then" Momo face palmed.

"Because you're an idiot"

"So you're an idiot too." Momo said flicking her forehead.

"Why?" Sana said amused.

"Because you also didn't realize that I like you too." Momo said as if she was defending her point.

"Hey, believe me, I liked you even before you gave attention to me so don't even dare to call me an idiot for that" Sana said sticking her tongue.

"...And I'm kind of sorry for that... Just thinking the things you saw and all, I can't be like that anymore and I can't drink because I know a bad side of me shows up." Momo said scratching her neck and looking down.

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't know"

Sana was amused and impressed, the girl talking about how she feels without hiding anymore and how she was capable of wanting to change was a huge and far step for Momo, rather a jump compared with the girl that always seek drinks and parties.

"You're amazing." Sana said with sparkling eyes like her number one admirer. Momo smiled.

"Thank you" Momo said proudly, although, she still remembers that a minute ago the other said she was an idiot. They decided to watch TV after that, not wanting to wait for Jeongyeon or anything, they just wanted to spend time together like they always did even before what happened, but really they can feel the difference, like the air is lighter and they were smiling more than usual.

...

Finally arriving at time, actually a few minutes before, Jeongyeon counted that as a victory for always being late the times before that. She knocked on the door and Nayeon opened for her.

"She will be ready in a minute, come in" She said leading the girl to the living room. After some minutes, Jihyo appeared and said their goodbyes to take Jeongyeon with her. Mina and Nayeon smiled proudly and high five each other because Jihyo made that move and they are a part of her life so, they felt proud.

"I can't wait to know the details." Nayeon said earning her a light hit on the arm from Mina.

"Leave her, she wouldn't say anything anyways" Mina said making the other frown.

"You're right"

"Yes" Mina said leaving for her room to pick her laptop. When she got back in the living room, she saw Nayeon distracted on her phone and stared at her thinking a bit.

"Nayeon" Mina called. The other hummed, she decided to approach and sit by her side.

"Are we ok now?" Mina said worried, they didn't talk properly to solve things yet. Nayeon sighed; she kind of had a speech ready.

"I forgave you, even if I'm angry, I forgave because after all this time I can't live without you and... Knowing that you lied because you believe that you can protect me was less bad than I expected" Nayeon said serious, she was actually thinking that for a while.

" I won't lie to you anymore, I can't live without you either" Mina said hugging her, that acts of affection coming from Mina didn't happened much so Nayeon knew she was doing something right and that they were making all they could to stay together.

*************************************

Both actually just kept walking like nothing mattered, Jihyo didn't had an actual location in her mind either but was glad that the weather was pleasant outside. Jeongyeon always think much when she is with the other so that time was just another one with a comfortable silence. But one thing was bothering her. She didn't exactly knew why the other called her that day.

"So, what's up?" Jeongyeon said when they stopped near the same place they knew from some time ago.

"I don't know how to start" Jihyo said smiling.

"Let's sit somewhere." Jeongyeon said glancing a near bench.

"Right"

They sat comfortably, actually enjoying the sweet breeze of the day.

"If I said I've changed my mind about my dream, would you be happy about it?" Jihyo asked kicking the sand that was getting on her toes.

"That depends of what you're going to do" Jeongyeon answered glancing her.

"I was thinking about auditioning but I'm not sure yet" Jihyo said with a shy smile.

"What about the karaoke?"

"It's my safe place, I can always go back." Jihyo said glancing at her as well.

"So, what do you think?" She asked since the other was silent about it.

"My opinion matter this much, I am flattered" Jeongyeon said playfully.

"I think it does so tell me." Jihyo said smiling at her.

"If it matters to you, you don't need to ask me if I'm happy about it"

Jeongyeon just decided to smile along with that hopeful girl.

"It matters"

"Go ahead, you can do it" Jeongyeon said touching their shoulders together to push her lightly. The other looked at her surprised and then hugged her out of a sudden. Moments like that made Jeongyeon wonder if that tiny actions were what makes her feel head over heels for the girl, she questions herself a million of times about how she didn't notice before how Jihyo makes her feel, so welcomed and liked on her own way.

"Did you call me here just to say this?" Jeongyeon asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes" Jihyo said crossing her arms.

"That is why we have cellphones you know" Jeongyeon said stretching her arms looking disinterested.

"Hm, I just wanted to see your reaction." Jihyo said serious. Jeongyeon finally cracked a smile.

"I'm kidding, I'm so happy for you" She said, Jihyo rolled her eyes.

"You're still not funny"

"And you're still a train"

"So, you're still an ostrich"

"But I can make you smile" Jeongyeon said smiling like an idiot and doing a dumb face to make the other laugh, Jihyo made an pouting face and held her best but laughed smacking the other's shoulder.

"Idiot" She muttered more to herself, the other seemed incredibly brighter that day so she was joyfully appreciating her presence, even if she had nothing to tell, Jeongyeon can always be by her side if she wants to. Jihyo was lost behind all that the other girl represents and she knew she fell right on the trap for liking someone so much.

"Come on, are you hungry?" Jihyo said getting up.

"I'm always hungry." Jeongyeon said getting up as well, but soon stopped her tracks.

"Actually, I think I can help you with your singing thing"

"It's not a thing." Jihyo said serious.

"I'm not kidding, really. I know someone that owes me some sort of favor; it's a huge label so I think I can arrange something for you." Jeongyeon said.

"Really? But you don't have to" Jihyo said suddenly startled.

"I want too, maybe your singing thing can work" Jeongyeon said and that earned her other smack on the arm.

"It's not a thing." Jihyo said puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

' _Cute'_ Jeongyeon thought seeing that action.

"I should annoy you more." She said making the other look surprise at her.

"I see no reason for that." Jihyo said walking away.

"You look less like a train when you're annoyed haha." Jeongyeon said mocking her.

"Stop calling me a train... Actually... Was that a compliment?" Jihyo said thinking.

"I'll let you figure out" Jeongyeon said passing by her to lead the way and smiling.

"Hey, Yoo Jeongyeon, wait for me" Jihyo said following after to wrap their arms together.

They can always eat.

Jeongyeon wondered when she started to feel like that, like she doesn't want to be anywhere in the world besides there with those moments, she can only enjoy and smile. As human beings looking behind to see what changed is normal, Jeongyeon thought about it instead of enjoying too much, she can't expected things to go right when everything around her goes wrong but where the hell where that feelings coming from? The same question comes to her mind. She can't point it out and she is afraid to take a step towards them even if she tries to deny how much she is hiding and trying to shrug that off when she is with the other girl.

Jihyo, well, denial it's exactly her thing for a long time, so, she isn't exactly trying to be with the girl but she isn't hiding herself like the older, it's complicated. She is complicated. Her life is complicated and she just want to see the big picture were she can achieve her dream after all. She thinks that if she could keep things how they currently are it will be better, at least until she establish herself. She hopes so.

There is always a matter behind what can make people keep going forward; Jihyo thought she had regained something she lost while Jeongyeon couldn't even think if she already had something like that in her whole life.

*************************************

There she was, nine am, waiting patiently.

"Let's go Nayeon" Jihyo was waiting in front of her apartment; Mina was by her side checking the hour from time to time.

"I'm here, just looking if I didn't leave something." Nayeon said scrolling her luggage through the floor.

"We'll be late" Mina said walking in front to leave to the bus station.

They jammed into Nayeon's incredibly sad playlist all the way across the town to the bus station, they didn't want to let go of each other but college is still expecting for them so it will be. Mina and Nayeon were just finishing that and starting a new page, hopeful and big plans waiting for them as they graduate. The got inside the bus station, Momo was there near the gates, followed by Sana, hands linked, they were also there to say their farewells to the couple. Jeongyeon had to work and sadly couldn't make in time to see they leaving but she expressed her gratitude to the amazing couple of friends she had just met through a phone call before their departure.

"Take care you idiots" Jihyo said hugging both of them at the same time, a hug painfully tight to express all her emotions.

"Goodbye. I'm expecting a phone call Im Nayeon." Momo said hugging her.

"Don't forget us." Sana said hugging both of them.

Nayeon expected an easy way to go home, with Mina by her side anything could come and they will face it together, and so they expect to be when they arrive in their old lives again. With only one thing changed, Mina doesn't have anything to hide anymore and so she had full support from her girlfriend as it should be, their love only grew stronger. Sitting down in their places, Mina mentally waved goodbye to her old worries, passing her hand to interlock tightly around Nayeon's fingers and resting her head on her shoulder, they have a long ride ahead.

...

"They were cool." Momo said when they left the station.

"They aren't dead you know" Jihyo said to her. They were trying to find their cars.

"I know but I don't know where we're going to see them again" Momo responded, she had found her car and was slowly walking to it, Jihyo was still in that task, while Sana looked at her phone probably texting someone.

"So, you two are together now. Congrats" Jihyo said smiling brightly at them.

"We are but I don't seem to grab enough of her attention." Momo said, besides her hands were linked with Sana's, the latter was still on her phone.

"I'm busy." Sana just said, Momo pouted.

"Don't pout at me." Sana also said looking with the corner of her eye.

"Fine, I'll talk only with Jihyo then" Momo just crossed her arms and looked away. They had to stop walking because they arrived at the car.

"I should get going" Jihyo said giggling at the two.

"Woah, wait, I just remembered" Momo said with a smile.

"What?" Sana asked, tucking her phone into her pocket. Momo, like the child she is, completely ignored Sana and turned her gaze to Jihyo.

"I just want to wish you good luck and say that we got you covered" Momo said patting Jihyo's shoulder, which looked at her with an expressionless face while Momo grinned.

"About what?" Jihyo asked a bit reluctant.

Sana just stood there looking at the two with expectation but also trying to ignore Momo. She wasn't being so successful.

"Jeongyeon" Momo said making thumbs up. Jihyo smiled, she couldn't just lie to the other and accepted her defeat.

"Right, thank you" Jihyo said taking Momo's hand out of her shoulder.

"I told you." Momo said to Sana, celebrating. But it was time for the latter to ignore her. Sana just hummed.

"Sanaaaa" Momo whined.

"Bye guys" Jihyo said starting to walk away.

"Bye" Sana said getting inside Momo's car.

"Bye, talk to you later" Momo said also going inside the car but frowning.

"You started" Momo mumbled putting the key in the engine. Sana narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"I was busy, don't ignore me" Sana whined crossing her arms annoyed.

"You ignored me first." Momo said also crossing her arms. After that, a silent staring competition started before they knew, but Momo was the first to crack into a smile and Sana chuckled about how cute her girlfriends is.

"I'm sorry." Sana softly said pouting.

"It's ok." Momo said leaning in to give a peck on her pouting lips. They smiled at each other as Momo started to drive away from there.

**********************************

"YOO JEONGYEON COME HERE NOW" Momo yelled from the kitchen, it was early in the morning, and it had been a week since Nayeon and Mina's departure so everything was settle down in a way but it would never be the same. Jeongyeon was working as usual, her eyes almost closing but she had a sense of responsibility that made her wake up really soon to finishing.

"I swear I'm going to move out from here" Jeongyeon mumbled annoyed walking away from her room.

"I have a question." Momo said getting up from the couch. Jeongyeon was impressed that the girl was woke so early.

"What?" Jeongyeon asked throwing herself on the couch.

"Grumpy" Momo said under her breath.

"Where the hell is the food of this house? I'm starving" Momo said dramatically. Right deep in her heart, Jeongyeon wanted to hit the girl with something for calling her there because of that but since she is a cool person she just walked lazily to the kitchen to search the cabinets.

"You called me just for that? You eat too much." Jeongyeon said to Momo when she looked everywhere and the food was over.

"Not just me" Momo said sitting on a chair.

"I'm hungry" She whined.

"I know, let's buy some stuff" Jeongyeon said patting her head.

...

"It's been a while since we don't go out together" Momo said, they were outside the grocery store. Jeongyeon was parking her car.

"It isn't like we don't see each other" Jeongyeon said finally being able to find a spot.

"Really funny. You know what I mean" Momo said getting out of the car.

"And yet, I see too much of your face" Jeongyeon teased her. Momo just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Nayeon called me yey" Momo said.

"Is she ok? And what about Mina?" Jeongyeon asked getting inside of the store.

"Both fine, and they are really pursuing their careers and finishing college"

"Nice"

"What about Jihyo?" Momo asked.

"What about Jihyo?" Jeongyeon asked back trying to understand what the other meant.

"She is the only you're currently pursuing"

"What? She is my friend"

"Of course she is" Momo said in a teasing tone.

"Stop Momo"

"I know you like her since the first time I saw you two together" Momo said making Jeongyeon stop her tracks.

"What do you want Momo?"

"I thought... I am really happy with my Sana so... You could be really happy with Jihyo. Just a thought" Momo said with a wide grin. Jeongyeon sighed.

"I think I could you know... But I don't think it's the time yet" Jeongyeon said patting her shoulder.

"You just admitted" Momo said smiling victoriously.

"You know what, I did, but if you tell her, no dinner for a week" Jeongyeon said, proceeding to buy food.

"I'll just sneak out to Sana's house and eat there." Momo said. Jeongyeon glared.

_'When she got smart?'_ Jeongyeon thought eyeing the other.

"Fine, I won't tell, you can tell yourself." Momo said picking up snacks.

Jeongyeon just had to admit that with the way that things were walking, she wasn't sure if she will ever be able to understand what she feels for Jihyo, for now anyways, but she is sure that is something good, that makes her shiver and her heart beats quickly in excitement. She still feels changed, more about herself in a positive way, now she just has someone she likes enough to make her feel what she feels when Jihyo makes her laugh, or when Jihyo calls her in the middle of the day asking if she is doing alright. Jeongyeon was really starting to forget and getting away her thoughts of loneliness, she was unconsciously feeling her mind with more happy thoughts, about her friends and everyone on her current life. However, there was still a thing holding her back, there is always a hint of insecurity and besides, Jihyo is trying to reach her dream again, in that same week, Jeongyeon had called the person that owed her a favor, the same one that one time yelled at her because of an idol. So, if Jihyo was going to proceed, she knew that she wouldn't have time for her and Jeongyeon really thinks that the girl deserves to be happy with her dream.

At that moment, she saw Momo picking an exaggerated amount of snacks but bought it anyways, so they left the store to go to their houses, finishing whatever they had to do or watching television to kill some time.

*************************************

**_*ring*_ **

Her phone buzzing against her pillow woke her from her afternoon nap. Her work at the karaoke already done, Jihyo was just trying to rest at her lonely apartment.

' _Nayeon_ ' she read the caller's ID.

"Hi" Jihyo simply said and heard the other chuckle in the other line.

*"Hi. How are things going?"*

"The usual. I mean normal." Jihyo said still sleepy.

*"I don't understand your sense of normal"* Nayeon said teasingly.

"What do you want?"

*"Details of course"*

"Of what?"

*"I don't know. How are things with Jeongyeon?" * Nayeon said implying something.

Her friends could be like that sometimes.

"You could ask her"

*"Aish, you're annoying"*

"You're the one that called me." Jihyo said rubbing her eyes.

*"What were you doing anyways?" * Nayeon said curiously annoyed.

"Sleeping"

*"That explains a lot but don't change the subject Park Jihyo"*

"What do you want to know Miss Im Nayeon?"

*"Did you make some action in your love life or not?"*

A brief pause followed with Jihyo looking up at her ceiling, that question didn't actually have a proper answer.

*"What are you waiting for Jihyo?"* Nayeon suddenly said the softly she could.

Jihyo sighed.

*"I'm worried about you, that's why I called. I was thinking about it. She is worthy if you're asking yourself that"* Nayeon said still on her understanding tone.

"I know she is. I don't know if I'm worthy." Jihyo said with a hint of hurt.

*"I can't imagine other person being more amazing than you. Well, besides Mina of course, but you get it"*

*"You're always there for us, so I thought about saying some words for you too. Be happy Jihyo don't let small things let you down, you deserve the best and if Jeongyeon hurts you, I'll hurt her"* Nayeon said serious. Jihyo could only chuckle when a small tear ran down her eyes; she can count on her fingers the times that her friend imposed herself like that so she could tell that the other had the purest intention.

"I'll give it a thought." Jihyo said wiping down the running tear.

*"You just admitted that you like her"* Nayeon said teasingly.

"I do, I can't lie to you. I just don't know if I should like her." Jihyo said smiling.

*"Haha I shipp it" *

"Great. By the way, are you two ok?"

*"Good. A lot of homework. Mina is busy right now she is really into the whole orchestra idea. I'll just keep singing"*

"I know the feeling. I'll keep singing too"

*"Wonderful. Did you have any auditions?" * Nayeon said enthusiastic.

"A few. Even Jeong arranged me one"

*" Good luck. I have to go now. Bye"*

"Bye"

Jihyo didn't notice she was smiling when Nayeon hang up, like a weight was lifted off her chest and new doors were open for her to explore. Maybe it was destiny for her friend to call to tell those things, as she felt the air filling her lungs the fresher it could be.

...

In two days, Jihyo would have that audition that Jeongyeon arranged her with her contacts. She wanted to ask further about how the other was even able to find a spot for her but Jeongyeon just explained that it was payback from being yell one time.

It had been a while since she doesn't let her voice be free like she does in the karaoke so, she gained courage, grabbed her car keys and drove to her current favorite place to let herself be cool for a while. It didn't feel lonely even being alone, she was already used because her friends were always apart and her new ones were working most of the time. Jihyo spent the rest of that afternoon just singing and thinking. She left for her house with refreshed and tired thoughts and smiled widely when Jeongyeon texted her good luck before sleep.

********************************

The days passed, it felt like hours and Jeongyeon knew exactly what day was.  It was the day of the audition and she is worried, a hopeful worried but still. She was sitting at the kitchen table with the sunlight so suddenly getting inside the apartment. It was still earlier in the morning that she could still feel the breeze from the dawn.

"What are you doing?" Momo asked out of nowhere, Jeongyeon lifted her head from her food to stare at the girl.

"Eating" Jeongyeon responded returning her gaze to her cereal bowl.

"No, you're not" Momo said, she was there just to drink water but saw the other playing with her food. Jeongyeon looked down to her food and realized what the other meant.

"Guess I'm not" She said chuckling.

"What's wrong?" Momo sat by her side.

"Nervous? I don't really know" Jeongyeon said still with her gaze down.

"Is it a special day today? What are you nervous for?"

"Jihyo. She has a thing with a big company today... I don't really know what to expect" Jeongyeon sighed.

"She'll do well"

"Yeah. But... Still"

"Call her, talk to her. I don't know"

"I will... Why are you awake so early?" Jeongyeon asked eyeing her suspicious.

"I got to sleep really earlier yesterday so this is the consequence, and I'm hungry" Momo said getting up to open the fridge.

"By the way, I will probably stay with Sana, I'll be back tomorrow." Momo said taking anything edible out of the fridge. Jeongyeon smirked.

"Right" She said cocking her eyebrows. Momo looked at her and groaned.

"Stop it, it's not like that" Momo said filling her mouth with food.

"Like what?" Jeongyeon asked teasingly.

"You know, like it was with the other girls. I'm respecting boundaries"

"Good. At least you're noticing the boundaries now"

"That's because the others didn't have boundaries." Momo said kind of laughing with herself.

"Are you willing to change for her?" Jeongyeon asked beginning to get deep in thought. Momo suddenly stopped eating to think.

"I think I already did"

"It's not that simple Momo. You can't just turn your back to who you are, doesn't matter if you love her or not. But I'm glad you like her enough to see beyond the things you saw in the other girls" Jeongyeon said patting her shoulder.

"I'll keep that in mind, she's not trying to change me though, that's my initiative"

"If you say so, you have to respect your own boundaries either"

"I'm way pass the boundaries." Momo said chucking.

"Stupid, you know what I meant"

"I do. Thanks Jeong" Momo said happy. Jeongyeon shrugged that off and started to do the dishes.

...

Later, her head was already throbbing, Jihyo was glad that she wasn't a much nervous person with that situations but that day really got into her patience. It was like everything was going wrong with her, even when she was supposed to wake up her alarm didn't set off. Still, she got up and got to shower but the shower thing decided to break, leaving her to figure out how to end her shower, she just decided to see it as a good way because that thing needed to be changed for a while now, so it was the perfect opportunity. Maybe it was luck. Until it wasn't, she was able to burn her breakfast and eat almost black eggs, ok but she could still eat something else latter. Jihyo didn't really have to go to the karaoke that day so she decided to wait the hour pass until she had to go. It passed quickly and so, she prepared herself the way she could, it was actually the second audition she got into that week but she was expecting more of that one. She could hear the birds singing at her around the street wires and catch the bright sun obscuring her view from her car that passed to a lot already. Jihyo thought that she could count with her car that day but, when it didn't start, she hit her head on the steering wheel.

"Wonderful" She mumbled sarcastically and already planning to call a cab.

When she was about to reach her cellphone, it kind of reached her first, someone was calling so she picked it up.

*"Hi Jihyo"* Jeongyeon said a bit nervous somehow.

"Hi" Jihyo smiled.

*"I'm calling to wish you good luck today. I know it's your audition"*

"Thank you and thank you. For everything" Jihyo said sincerely.

"I'm going there now." She said trying to start her car again.

"But my car don't seem to agree" Jihyo said chuckling.

*"What? Do you need a ride?" *

"No, I can just call a cab"

*"Oh, but... What if I want to take you there?"* Jeongyeon said straightforward.

"Then I won't mind, but you really don't have to" Jihyo said smiling.

*" No problem, wait for me, I'll be there as soon as I can"*

"Thank-"

Jihyo was briefly cut by her cellphone dying. She forgot to charge it earlier.

' _Great_ ' she thought hitting her head on the steering wheel again.

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, I'll try my best to post the next chapter that is the last :). Feedback is highly appreciated for me to see your opinion about this, hope you liked. Bye :3


	8. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: You know, I like to take things slowly. But this one is the last chapter so I had to push things forward a bit. So, I rewrote this about 10 times (or more). Still don’t know if it’s good. I hope it’s enough. Take your time to read if you want to because it’s quite extensive. I also hope it’s not too boring. Thanks.

 

 

...

If anything, Jihyo was feeling relief after all.

She took the weight of the world out of her shoulders when she finally sat on the passenger seat besides Jeongyeon, they were ready to leave the place she just had an audition. The way home was better than the way going.

They took the highway silently, Jeongyeon didn't say anything or Jihyo expressed something else than ease.

"What are you going to do now?" After a few minutes, Jeongyeon asked breaking the dead silence between them. She had stop on a red light not wanting to risk their luck.

"Celebrate, it was great" Jihyo had enough confidence to say that, she even sighed in relief.

"Aren't you tired? Do you want me to take you home or somewhere else?" Jeongyeon asked looking at Jihyo, giving a piece of mind about her state, as if she knew how the girl wanted to hide her tiredness.

"I won't lie to you, mentally, yes I'm tired"

"I'm taking you directly home then"

"If you want to"

"It's fine." Jeongyeon said speeding up with the green light.

"I'll leave it to you now then." Jihyo said slowly lying down on her seat and closing her eyes. The other focused on the road, but with the corner of her eye, she could see a small smile leaving Jihyo's lips. Her heart skipped a beat, joyful, and like that, they fell in silence again.

...

The sunlight traveled through the car's window and shone right on her previously closed eyes, Jihyo gazed the gray sky as the clouds started to cover the bright star one more time to allow the chill air to come closer. The girl by her side was parking the car, while looking attentively at the surroundings.

"I think it's going to rain." Jihyo said under her breath. Jeongyeon listened with a hint of confusion because she could swear that the girl was sleeping one minute ago. Still, she kept looking out of the window.

"I think so... I'm telling you, it's like our thing." Jeongyeon said chuckling a bit when the raindrops started to fall.

"Good to know we have a thing." Jihyo said hiding her smirk. The other felt a slight blush covering her cheeks. Jeongyeon cleared her throat in an attempt of breaking the mood and turned off her car.

"We're here." She announced not taking the keys off the engine.

"I can see that" Jihyo said but didn't move.

"So-"

"I have something to ask" Jihyo interrupted her quickly. Honestly, Jihyo didn't want to stay alone that day, being without her friends made her think a lot.

"Okay" Jeongyeon answered too fast wanting to face palm for sounding nervous, she couldn't deny she would do anything for the girl though.

"Would you stay for bit? We can order food, I mean if you have plans it's fine you don't have to" Jihyo said with her cheeks blushing and avoiding Jeongyeon's eyes.

"You had me with food" Jeongyeon smiled at her like nothing else mattered.

They had to run to the door to avoid being caught by the heavy water drops. Jihyo lead the way to her apartment while Jeongyeon tried to dry her clothes.

"It's lonely without the others here." Jihyo said shrugging her shoulders while opening her cracking door.

"You mean peaceful." Jeongyeon said taking off her shoes to enter the place.

"Right" Jihyo chuckled throwing her keys somewhere to enter the living room. It was somewhat of a shock to see the windows open when she entered. A chill ran down her spine when the cold wind persisted around her.

_'Great'_ she sighed. Jeongyeon was near the door taking off her coat, she didn't notice when Jihyo walked through the room to close the mysteriously open windows. That made the latter realize again how much her day was amazingly unlucky, making her chuckle sadly as she felt the room getting warm as the windows were now closed. Jihyo stopped in front of one, standing there and staring on the blurry outside to the nothingness of the universe behind the stars... or really just the street.

"You ok?" Jeongyeon broke the sounds of the winds, walking to stand barely beside Jihyo.

"Sure" The latter answered and walked away.

Her house was particularly nice to live.

"Sit wherever you want I'll make us food" Jihyo said entering the kitchen. She loudly opened the cabinets to search for something; just remembering that she didn't remember to buy groceries, that day was, well, difficult. She turned around and almost had a heart attack seeing Jeongyeon leaning against the doorframe.

"You need help." Jeongyeon sounded concerned or convinced. It was hard to tell. Let's just say that Jeongyeon likes being right and she just sensed something was off with Jihyo.

"It's fine"

"It's not, you sit down. I'm going to make the food." Jeongyeon said getting in the kitchen.

"I think we have to order" Jihyo sat down on a near chair and put her elbows on the table to support her chin. Jeongyeon just stared at her.

"Alright." She then said. Jihyo breathed deeply and then got up, to the living room where she would find her cellphone thrown on the couch. Jeongyeon just followed her.

"What are we going to eat?" She asked realizing.

"What do you want?" Jihyo said.

Jeongyeon sat on the couch as Jihyo sat by her side and tipped on her cellphone.

"So?" Jihyo asked.

"Anything is fine for me"

"So pizza?"

Jeongyeon hummed in agreement and looked around that room, which seemed different from the times she had been there. It was quiet. Like that, she could comprehend when Jihyo said that it was lonely by herself, she can even compare if her situation was different and if she didn't had Momo with her at home most of the times, and it surely would be quite silent.

"Here."

Jeongyeon was surprised when Jihyo passed her the remote control of the TV in front of them, taking her out of her wonder. She turned the TV on and that added an awareness to the atmosphere. Jihyo was just besides her finishing her order and as they expected, it would take a while, the rain had not settled even a bit.

Passing through channels, Jihyo just observed the other girl, wondering where she would go, curious. Stopping to think about it there is still so much she can learn about the girl, and from the girl.

The older stopped on the local news after seeing that the day didn't had any good thing to watch that hour. She was looking at the television screen but not really paying attention, more often dozing off.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jihyo ended up suggesting.

"I guess" Jeongyeon said and that would fill their time since she didn't see a better way to stay there. Well, she can think of a few, but that doesn't come to case.

Jihyo got up and went on her room to grab her laptop to set up all the things they needed. It was already dark because of the gray clouds on the sky but it was suddenly darker since the sun was getting down by the time Jihyo got back on the couch after clicking a movie they both choose to watch. A thriller seemed to do the trick of gaining their interest.

But in reality, for more that it looks like a usual scenario, inside their heads things played different with an idea. There were moments when they had this sensation and it seemed like a dangerous feeling that suddenly in the middle of their wonder would kick in and bring them back to where they were.

And they weren't that far apart from each other, Jihyo was barely laid down on one side of the couch, head just a few inches of Jeongyeon's shoulder as the time passed. As for the older, she was doing her best to seem cool and stay nice with the whole thing happening and the fact that Jihyo was literally right there and there was nothing she would think of an obstacle to stop her of finally telling all of her feelings for that girl. Instead, she was hugging a pillow and kind of nervous, remembering that it's been a while she didn't get that nervous about someone.

They weren't exactly quiet either, making comments about the movie here and there when sudden rushed knocks on the door startled them, especially Jihyo that was in the middle of an explanation about a theory she had regarding the movie they were watching.

"It must be the pizza." She said getting out of her comfortable position on the couch. Indeed it was and even faster than she thought so. Announcing that they were finally going to eat, Jihyo sat on the floor in front of the couch to prevent her own clumsiness of getting any stains on her things, while Jeongyeon remained where she was, just getting up to grab a plate and a slice of the pizza Jihyo set in a small table near them.

The latter was eating slowly, taking her time while she didn't take her eyes from the movie, distracted, and Jeongyeon was just being herself. Afterwards, they didn't eat the whole pizza, the box with a few slices laid on the table when the movie reached its credits.

They didn't move for a moment, thinking about what would happen next, it only depended on them anyways. Since Jihyo was still on the floor and probably closer, she was the one to approach by the laptop to see what she can put next. Jeongyeon unexpectedly looked behind to the window from where she was, and she could see a bit of the sky along with some buildings outside, she wondered if she had already to go home, the streets were dark and probably empty because of the bad weather.

_'I can stay a little longer'_

The truth was that she didn't want to leave and Jihyo wasn't telling her to leave either. She got up, to stretch her legs a bit and let her blood flow, looking to her sides and welcoming the good vibes she was. Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo and saw that the girl was engaged in finding a good movie, so she just walked further around the living room, letting her mind to guide her through the place where she could see some of Jihyo's things gathered here and there, books and magazines organized in a peculiar way around the furniture. Jihyo didn't seem to mind, she gave a quick glance to the girl and looked back at her laptop. After a few steps, Jeongyeon stopped by that same window, taking a better look outside through the windows glass.

"It stopped raining" Jeongyeon said to no one in particular. Jihyo hummed.

Jeongyeon stood there, thinking, she could see how different that place was from her own, its constant noises were buzzing in her ears.

Jihyo decided to approach, taking a place by the girl's side but she could barely see anything since the window was blurred by the early heavy rain, so she opened the window, making Jeongyeon look at her while the cold wind entered the house.

"Did you chose a movie?"

"Not really"

"Hm"

"What are you looking at?" Jihyo asked, in contrast to the other, Jihyo was obviously used to the sight.

"Nothing really, I was just listening"

"It's noisy in here, I know"

"Yeah, but after I while you don't even listen right?"

"Sometimes"

"But it's nice. You have a nice view of the city"

"Especially at night" Jihyo said, getting closer,  bumping her shoulders slightly with the other.

"Thank you" Jihyo ended up saying. Jeongyeon quickly looked at her instead of gazing in the distance.

"For being there today"

Jihyo was embarrassed even being so sure of it; her eyes sparkled saying the words that were stuck in her throat. Jeongyeon's heart raced a bit, Jihyo was looking at her with a lovely gaze.

"You're welcome. I wanted to be there today, to see the rise of a star." Jeongyeon said teasing her a bit.

"Oh stop, I'm nobody" Jihyo said playfully hitting her shoulder.

_'You are more than you think of'_

"If you're nobody I can't even imagine what I am"

"You're my sidekick"

"I thought Nayeon was your sidekick"

"... She can be the second sidekick"

"I'm first, yes" Jeongyeon playfully celebrated.

In the heat of the moment, they can turn anything into a joke.

"I'm seeing about that actually"

"You're no fun Jihyo"

"And you don't have the authority to say that"

"Of course I do, I'm funny, and you just don't know how to appreciate"

"I'll maintain my opinion"

"Rude" Jeongyeon mumbled between breaths.

Jihyo looked down with a sweet smile.

"But really, thank you" She said and gave a light punch at Jeongyeon's shoulder, the latter faked pain and chuckled a bit.

"... That's what friends are for" Jeongyeon said more to herself than to anyone and that made Jihyo look straight at her, her eyes. She bit her lip, to hold herself from saying anything she would consider stupid.

The lights of the television where low, the change from afternoon to night was getting more evident with every last minute.

"I like being your friend" Jihyo said anyways.

"Nice"

"I don't have too many friends." Jeongyeon said, she thought she was kind of bad to attach to people.

"Oh"

"But I bet you do" She completed, focusing her eyes out there again just for not to look directly to the other girl. Jihyo also looked outside, hand supporting herself in a piece of furniture nearby. It was true that Jihyo was popular with people even being kind of shy.

"Sometimes. There aren't much people to call real friends but I guess this goes for everybody"

"That's true"

"I mean it when I said that I like you and being your friend"

Jeongyeon turned to her and breathed sharply, taking a quick glance at the girl, feeling a slight red get up on her cheeks.

_'I don't think she meant like that'_

"You're nice too"

Jihyo completely turned to her side and became face to face with Jeongyeon, to say she was nervous inside from that sudden rush of bravery was almost an understatement.

The air became heavy if she would tell, as if she was patiently waiting for something to happen. Jeongyeon was silent, quietly breaking the balance of the situation, making the slight tension even heavier. Jihyo wondered if it was just her that felt like that.

If Jihyo thought so, Jeongyeon was breathless, feeling it all, lingering, she didn't want to move from her place. She felt unpredictable, as a rush of feelings just flooded her senses.

Jihyo took a step forward, looking into the girl's eyes like the only thing she ever wanted to see, and she was tense but she knew if she missed that moment a lot of overthinking would be happening later, so, Jeongyeon looked away not knowing exactly where to look. Jihyo wanted to do that for a while and she leaned forward, tip toeing a bit and getting dangerously close of the other girl.

When their lips touched, Jeongyeon felt that in slow motion. Like static that touched her whole body. Of course, she understood what was happening but it took a whole second for her to kiss the girl back.

It started raining again, sending them giggling and stepping away from the window, breaking the some sort of quick and unexpected kiss. Jeongyeon took the step this time, bringing the other girl closer to begin a longer kiss, completely ignoring anything that could happen around them.

When tell broke apart, they were smiling.

"I like you" Jihyo finally said, holding her breath.

"Good, I was really concerned about the whole reason why you kissed me like that" Jeongyeon replied sarcastically and Jihyo just smacked her, looking angry and funny at her.

"I like you too" Jeongyeon said ruffling her hair for the girl to leave that pose, so, Jihyo just hugged her, relieved to say the truth, overwhelmed and happy that she took a step forward.

They were weird, sometimes they bickered a lot and they had different opinions about some things, but staying together was one of the things they wanted for sure to the future.

Jihyo was smiling against the hug so she hugged the girl tighter to not to let her go. Jeongyeon could only hug her back.

Perfection in a level of cracking the sense of the moment was a mere concept if anyone could tell, such a thing can't be achieved for as much as we try to make the most precise situations in life. The day was far from perfect, not even good or ideal, but she wouldn't change a thing if all leaded to them embraced tightly while standing there in the living room. Jeongyeon had a nervous gaze, her heart was running so fast that she stopped minding her burning cheeks and happily showed the most gracious smile, as if she wanted time to stop, right there when she had that girl with her like that. She made their foreheads touch, soft as she was touching a petal or a specter of light. No one had talked in that minute.

Jihyo's lips against hers, soft and sweet, felt like a wave passing her whole body, she caressed the girl's cheek as Jihyo smiled between the kisses. As for Jihyo, she could hear her heart drumming, they were immersed in a little world around them, creaky window, cold air circulating, the rain seemed to come back just to greet the new scene and from now on, they were imperfectly perfect, as coming from a reality that doesn't apply for such an ordinary world, they felt extraordinary.

Even when they broke apart, Jeongyeon was about to say something but Jihyo seemed to find her lips again to close them together.

"Don't ruin the moment." Jihyo said as they broke apart again.

Jeongyeon smiled and stepped back.

"And don't go tonight" Jihyo had her red cheeks even deeper on shade.

"I was just going to close the window, your floor it's getting wet with the rain... You want me to stay?" Jeongyeon asked, a bit reluctant.

"Yes " Jihyo answered with a nod, her eyes locked with the other's, trying to reassure her that it will be ok and that's what she wants. They were in such a joy, as the stars finally lined up.

"Ok"

That night full of heavy drops and big clouds, it was the beginning of something. Something new and untouched, unbreakable if they would guess by how they felt right then.

*************

It takes a time for her to adjust. It is normal, she thinks. Jihyo's light kisses covering her lips when they are there, inside of the karaoke when it's already closed and its pass midnight, each press of her lips made her mind fade away. They were all by themselves and Jeongyeon could feel even in her fingertips that tingly sensation whenever Jihyo presses more kisses on her lips. The karaoke was gloomy, Jihyo claimed she doesn't have a favorite room but Jeongyeon knows better since the girl just likes too much of that spot on the couch she's sat by her side. It's thrilling, Jeongyeon is nervous, it's just the two of them and it's late she's so damn tired but she can't get the girl out of her mind, leaving the world aside just for a few minutes and feeling everything when she's like that with her girlfriend, making out in the karaoke room on Jihyo's favorite spot. It's been a while they're dating, new year is coming soon so Jeongyeon has a lot of work, hours and hours of photography because that's the most delicate time of the year for her state of mind since job after job keeps appearing for her. That's why they're meeting so late, it's the only hour of that day that suits both of them, and whenever she comes to the place, Jeongyeon can hear the girl singing or humming, it's so pleasant, she loves to listen to Jihyo's angelical voice. Jihyo is happy, more than she thought of, she's all soft around Jeongyeon but of course, without changing their friendship of before, they go very well with each other. They only went apart to catch their breaths, Jihyo turned to her side to pick up her cellphone and accidentally gazed the microphone over the table, suddenly remembering when a week ago Jeongyeon promised to buy a guitar and learn how to play just to hear her singing more often.

"Did you have any news about the audition?" Jeongyeon spoke the first thing that came in her mind, and in fact, that was bothering her for a while now.

"No, but any day now, and if you think I'm concerned, I'm not" Jihyo was quick to answer, eyeing the girl with the corner of her eye before moving forward and standing up.

"And we should get going" She said a bit tired, she knew Jeongyeon was tired as well.

"Okay"

Jihyo nearly missed the keys but Jeongyeon tossed it from the couch.

"Are you free tomorrow?" The latter asked.

"I can make some time, what are you thinking about doing?"

They were leaving the room, one following the other.

"I have just one job tomorrow, it won't take long so can we spend some time together"

"Like we're spending right now?" Maybe it's because Jihyo it's already sleepy so she's saying what comes in her mind. Jeongyeon blushed before her girlfriend giggled it away. They finally reach the front door and that's the worst part, she knows she has to say goodbye. Jeongyeon got out first, it's becoming so cold the last days, she clings to her coat while Jihyo completely closes the front door, meanwhile Jeongyeon looks side to side, not meeting any strangers' gaze before moving closer to the other girl.

"I'll miss you." She nearly whispers near Jihyo's ear, which blushes madly.

"Will you really?" She replies teasingly with a dangerous smile, facing the other girl. They barely miss a beat before Jihyo opens her arms slightly and hugs Jeongyeon resting her arms on her shoulders and around her neck, the latter joining her by bringing her closer.

"I'll not then" Jeongyeon says in an attempt of being cute.

"So I won't be missing you either, good night" Jihyo let her go and adjusts her coat before crossing her arms.

There is something about that girl she just can't resist.

"Now really, tell me if you want to do some plans tomorrow or stay home." Jeongyeon affirmed.

"I'll think about it" Jihyo replies, she finally relaxed her arms and Jeongyeon leaned in wanting the usual goodbye kiss. Jihyo smiles before their eyes met, they kiss slowly, like they're everything that matters above the sky.

"Good night" Jeongyeon whispers against her lips.

"Good night" Jihyo gives her a last peck before moving away, not breaking their eye contact.

It had been like that the last weeks, coming and going when they could, fitting their crazy work schedules the best way. Because not seeing each other was going to be a worst feeling than passing a bit her time of sleep just to be with her girlfriend, she still has to drive home though, but that's the least, she likes to drive.

Jihyo got home thinking about the next day, anticipating their meeting.

They had to admit, sometimes they were a mess and all over the place, although it's comfortable, it's warm and soft when they're together, and they would never change that, and yes, they had silly discussions, but in the end they feel perfect with each other.

**********

The day was bright; her dripping sweat was sliding against the sun light, and Momo was laying on the floor, trying to regain her breath for a while. Her forearm rested on her forehead, eyes closes since she could burn them in the sun sipping through the living room, she was used with that stingy sensation but if at least it got less painful every time.

"You're done?" Sana was munching something, some chips, Momo guessed, since she could hear the cracks coming from every bite. Momo took a deep breath to look up and behind, from her vision she only could see Sana upside down.

"Yeah" She answered, throat dry. But she didn't move an inch.

"Good" Sana sat on the couch with a thud, now Momo could only see the back of her head.

"Would you get me some water?" Momo looked in front of her now, to the big window of the living room, the sky was pretty with just a few clouds appearing here and there, bright blue.

Sana got back a minute later, with a cold water bottle and sat herself by Momo's side, admiring the same view as her. 

"Here's your water." Sana said giving her the bottle.

"Thank you for your kindness" Momo propped herself up by her elbows and drank the water hurriedly, before plopping down again, closing her eyes.

"Just remember to call me the next time you work out, we can do it together" Sana said playfully.

"Okay" Momo eyed Sana's side frame with the corner of her eyes.

In sum, Momo was doing some workout and Sana was asleep in the middle of the afternoon, the oldest lost track of time and her girlfriend was already up when she least expected, eyeing her with judgment for not waking her up to exercise together. Because Sana was like that, she didn't like doing things alone, for her if they could do it together then they should.

Momo sat up to match Sana's pose, looking down to her exposed abs.

"I'm eating too much the last days." Said Momo that literally passed a lot of time exercising.

"Believe me, you look really fine" Sana said not moving her gaze away from the sky. Momo smiled a bit, a silly smile, and then she thought about it a little, playing in her head if the girl really meant that. She was thinking a lot about Sana the last days, more than usual, about them of course and what they were now, and also the next step she should give, or if she should. Momo ended up practically launching herself into Sana, hugging her tightly from the side, the latter was quite surprised and both of them ended up on the floor, giggling.

"What are you doing?" Sana asked playfully, trying to sit up again but Momo didn't let her and hugged her again.

"You're so cute." Momo said between whispers.

Sana eventually gave up and they ended up laying down on the floor not that comfortably, Momo was a bit sweating but Sana didn't care by then.

"I wanted to hug you." Momo mumbled.

"You can do that without being on the floor"

"But I'm too lazy to get up" Momo said, unintentionally playing the cute one with Sana.

"Fine" It worked.

Momo actually went forward and pecked Sana's cheek.

"How was your day?" She then asked.

It was Sana's day off and she spent most of it without Momo.

"I watched a lot of TV, and read a bit. And Mina sent me a picture! I just remembered, she said to show to you too" Sana got up fast to search for her cellphone, almost tripping on the couch and giggling it away, she opened her messages and got back to Momo showing the picture of Nayeon and Mina with their college diploma, smiling happily to the camera.

"That's cool"

Sana put her cellphone aside.

"I talked with Mina and she said she talked with someone that talked with someone and she now has some sort of thing to see if she can get in the orchestra"

"That's really nice for her"

"Yes, and you see, she thought a lot about her future, she also said that her objective in the end is teaching, for children"

"Oh, that's nice" Momo said.

"And remember she said she taught ballet before?"

"Yes"

"She says that she will play in an orchestra now and when she stops she will teach children how to play until she can't anymore, like, she has her life already planned and settled" Sana was smiling happily.

Momo found it inspiring that her friends were getting somewhere they liked.

"Mina is organized. What about Nayeon?"

"Nayeon is going to finish everything she has to and search for auditions"

Momo hummed, she's sure that Nayeon is going to be okay.

They had that sort of easy aura around them, probably because they're so playful and soft with each other and since they knew each other so well.

"Do you think about what you will be doing in the future?" Sana asked. She had to admit that she was reluctant to ask that, she looked right on Momo's eyes waiting for the answer.

"Not really...Do you?"

And that was the answer Sana was waiting for.

"Sometimes" That's true, Sana can see them growing old together.

"And?"

Sana passed her hand on Momo's hair.

"I'm good where I'm now, there's no need to rush anything." She said getting closer to the other.

"Hm, you're right I guess we can handle things from now on" Momo smiled, then she let Sana go and get up for them to move to the couch since the floor was kind of cold. Momo turned the TV on and some lame movie was passing that she's sure she had already watched. Although Momo was previously exercising, Sana didn't really mind and hugged her, letting both lay down on the couch. They started casually watching the movie.

"Jeong said we should go there some time, since it's been a while we don't hang out" Momo pointed out.

"Okay, maybe when I'm not this lazy" Sana closed her eyes a bit, days off were the best.

"Thinking about it, we usually hung out more in the pass"

"Momo, it's literally been a week" It really did, they had dinner with Jeongyeon and Jihyo, that ended up with them playing games and singing, even dancing.

"I know but yeah"

"I guess you're right, it's because we all have our things now"

"She's kind of busy"

"Yes, time management was never her thing"

Momo giggled.

"Yes... What if we do a surprise visit?"

Sana just smiled at her.

"You live there so it wouldn't be a surprise" She giggled a bit.

"But, I don't know, something changed"

"I think we all did, in our ways. Is it because we're all in a relationship now?"

"I think so, but we're still friends... What if this changes too?"

"Maybe it already did, but don't you think it's for the best? Like, you spend a lot of time here with me, and its good right? Our friendships may change, it's inevitable but if we stay friends it doesn't matter if we don't see each other so often if we can just maintain our friendship" Sana said, her girlfriend nodded letting it sink into her brain.

"So we're going to be okay"

"I think so, yes"

Sana gave a kiss on the side of Momo's head, she knows that girl for a long time and realized that she was thinking a lot about all of that. The sun was starting to set so Momo got up and closed the curtains, letting the room all dim with just the light of the television on. She got back and was welcomed by Sana with open arms, letting her be involved with warmth, they were getting used with every time Momo was there, staying on the couch and watching a lot of TV until they get hungry. Usually Sana tries to cook while Momo tries to help but it always ends up in giggles or something burning. But they will get there. They're comfortable the way they are and hopefully they will continue that way, because Momo doesn't want to change a thing about Sana and the way she makes things work, and Sana doesn't want to change a thing about Momo and how she likes to behave around her, always so needed of attention and tenderness, Sana loves it, someone she can give all the love of the world, she loves that Momo also loves her and that they can be together, taking one step at a time.

 ****************

Jihyo doesn't quite know how many time passed until she received the most waited response, telling her that she was accepted with all her mighty talent. That day was memorable, everyone was there, congratulating and cheering for her, for her future. It ended up that a day after, Jeongyeon did bought a guitar and tried to crack a note to see if she could at least help Jihyo on that new path of her life. Not even three days later the instrument was kept quiet in the corner of the living room, but well, she tried, nonetheless Jihyo liked the gesture and the whole support showed by her girlfriend because, after all, the company that accepted her was the same that Jeongyeon arranged the audition.

Things were running well, mostly.

After a month, Jihyo understood were they were going to be, she sat down with the company representatives and discussed about the options she had, to begin with, her talent really impressed them so they had major plans for her. About her current dating status, it was kind of a fight to convince them to let it slide, her luck was that the company didn't mostly prohibit that kind of situation so from now it was okay.

From growing up hearing that her dream was weak to entering the practicing room of the company she now belongs to was a sweet feeling, like victory, accomplishment, she honestly can't wait to see what happens next. She's also worried of course, about herself, if she's going to make it, if she'll be strong enough and good enough to please the public, just everyone, after all, being a newbie in that world was a difficult task.

...

However, there's always the place she could call home, where she felt safe. By Jeongyeon's arms, or opening the door of the karaoke, and that feeling wasn't surpassed even before two months of more training and practice.

...

For a moment it was concerning, Mina had already warned Nayeon to go ahead carefully since being a singer was a thoughtful career for the most of them. Having their college friends split and go for their dreams was hard on them too, seeing how much they were trying to achieve something. It only pushed Nayeon forward with what she wanted. Mina was already settled, being a top student and one of the most brilliant musicians with her cello, she found herself first chair with little time of engagement with a specific orchestra, being wooed by her fans and early admirers, she can visualize what she's up to now, grounded.

For them, there were things that were more than coincidences and it was amazing. The same day Jihyo completed 6 months on the company she was, Nayeon was able to enter a company herself, as much prestigious as the one that Jihyo was, and that was truly a moment of celebration. That weekend, they all decided to celebrate together, as how it should be.

Momo was fast to knock, excited, with Sana by her side, hands locked together as she ran her thumb in circles on her girlfriend's hand, happy. Actually, they were the first ones to get there.

They all decided to go to Jihyo's place instead of getting out to somewhere. The idea was given by the owner of the place herself with the thought of staying somewhere they could do whatever they wanted. At that moment, Jihyo was looking for something for them to watch in the meantime but she heard the knock and quickly got on the door to welcome them.

"I missed you guys." She said hugging them both at the same time, smiling proudly.

Momo and Sana got in Jihyo's apartment laughing, being loud. It had quite a time the place wasn't that vivid.

It had only been a month since Momo and Sana were living together in Sana's house, Sana was the one to ask, and Momo can't let it go how Sana was cute that day, all flustered and shy to take such an important step.

That left Jeongyeon alone on her own by then, but not really since Jihyo spent quite a time there since her company was more in the proximity of Jeongyeon's place than from her own.

"Where's Jeong?" Momo asked sitting down on the couch, she was already with a bow of popcorn by her side.

"You two were the first to get here, she needed to buy some non-alcoholic drinks first, I forgot"

"Oh, okay"

Since she forgot that Mina and Momo weren't drinking that night. Momo's mouth was already full of food and Sana really couldn't expect less, instead of fighting with the food for her girlfriend's attention, she preferred to join her, always, munching the popcorn that was between them.

They talked a bit about what happened the past few days, about work and expectations to the future. Sana and Momo even talked about these two cute students, two girls that walked hand in hand around the school library without a problem, they were Momo's favorite ones and they were breaking barriers inside that school. And yes, people actually know that Sana and Momo are together now, it wasn't easy but it all worked out so far. Their eyes were like shining with every happy word spoken, life was being gentle those days. For a subject to another, they started to ask about how Jihyo was going in her training days and with the karaoke, the last time they spoke about this Jihyo was still getting used with her whole life going that way.

"Can I ask like...? Is that what you really want Jihyo? Is everything going as you expected? "Sana said. It was true that she didn't meet the girl for a long time, she knows her pass, the issues she had and how close the girl is from her dream compared with before. And like that Sana wondered, because Jihyo has just that thing with her that made people care, be close to her and she has to admit, the two clicked together very well.

"It never is how I expected, actually it's really hard but, I feel I can do more and yes, I'm in the path I want for now" That really made Jihyo look away to a corner in the room, for the others to not to see that her eyes filled with tears for a second. Then she was alarmed by a sudden knock on the door.

"It's me!" Jeongyeon announced even before Jihyo could get up.

The older was struggling to hold all the bags because her hands were full, Jihyo opened the door with such a joy, trying to help her by grabbing some of the weight, Sana and Momo quickly joined them, heading to the kitchen to help. Momo was fast to grab a drink before hugging her ex-roommate and best friend. She really missed Jeongyeon, as they both have been busy.

After unpacking, Momo and Sana went to get things ready at the living room, leaving the other two alone.

Jihyo had that tune in her voice, when she's trying to speak but it's actually laughing and it sounds so soft, right then she was trying to explain a funny situation that happened earlier in the company. Jeongyeon had already set all they needed on the table. Jihyo had put all the cups on the side.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Jeongyeon said, leaving a quick sigh. Jihyo stood by her side, passing her arm around her waist to hug her slightly.

"Me too, I missed them"

"Right, I was starting to get worried"

"How's that so?"

"About you"

Jihyo raised an eyebrow, of course, she expected the girl to get worried about how fast life is going and changing for them, for her, but the sudden appearance of the subject made her curious.

"I've be thinking for a while, we aren't seeing each other so often so I think you have been lonely this days, and busy so I'm relieved we had this day off to gather them here, especially Nayeon and Mina, it's been a while we don't see them" Jeongyeon completed, earning her a light smack on the shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't hold back anymore if you have concerns like these. I'll be fine, we'll be fine." Jihyo said now leaning and giving a kiss on her cheek.

"Fine, I'm starting to think so too" Jeongyeon returned the kiss with a light peck on her forehead.

Then they moved to the living room.

...

After about twenty minutes Mina and Nayeon arrived, the latter excited already ready to share a bottle of alcohol with them, happily hugging them as much as she could and with Mina by her side beaming the gummy smile of hers, being welcomed with open arms.

If they could, they would stay like that forever. For a brief second Jihyo wondered with the scene in front of her, Jeongyeon showing her not so good guitar skills while Nayeon tried to sing along, Sana unnecessarily feeding Momo and laughing with anything Jeongyeon would do, and Mina clapping her hands to the sound of the music for more acoustics. Jihyo was in peace, she knew with the bottom of her heart she loved them, all of them, the friends that stayed by her side and believed the dream she always had, and was more and more close from achieving.

**********************

In her tenth months of training, Jihyo received a curious call. It was about 9am, she was ready to get out of her house to the karaoke but her cellphone was ringing crazily. It was someone from the company.

*"Hello?"*

*"Good morning Jihyo"*

*"Good morning"*

*"Look, we need you right here right now, there's something really important happening"*

*"Okay"*

Then he hung up, leaving Jihyo suspicious and hoping that it wasn't something bad, she quickly called YoungJae and asked him to take over the karaoke for the day.

About thirty minutes later Jihyo was there to receive the news. Heart pounding a lot, she was nervous. It happened that she was finally chosen to debut by the company, she was shocked, of course, she trained her whole life and studied music but still, it was truly surprising. Jihyo had never jumped of happiness so much in her life, she couldn't believe that after the brief time with them they had this much consideration with her.

They had to admit, Jihyo was really talented so they wanted to put her out there fast, they thought she was ready to face the world and show her talent. They got her in a room and explained her what they had in mind, what she had to do, Jihyo really joined the conversation, giving her opinion about anything. That meeting lasted for a few hours. She wasn't even tired, just thinking a lot. The overwhelming feeling she always expected, Jihyo thought that maybe she would be happier at that moment but it was unbelievable, so much that she couldn't help get worried, of course, she was happy, don't get her wrong, but it was just, she expected more of herself.

Dropping that aside, she had to call Jeongyeon.

*"Heyyy"*

*"Hiiii"*

*"Are you busy?" *

Jeongyeon was still sleepy, it didn't have long she got home from a long work.

*"Nope"* She closed her laptop that was resting on her thighs.

*"Are you sat down?" *

*"Yes... Why?" *

*"Because, guess what? They set the date to my debut album"* Jihyo said happily, smile from cheek to cheek.

*"They what? You're going to debut?"* Jeongyeon almost jumped.

*"A few months from now"* Jihyo finally let a bit of tears clean her eyes.

*"Jihyo, you have no idea how proud I'm of you, I knew you could do it"* Jeongyeon was smiling so much.

*"Where are you now? We have to celebrate"*

*"I'm still at the company, but you're right, let's celebrate...Same place as usual?" *

*" Yes, is it ok to call the others? "*

*"..."* Jihyo hesitated for a second.

*" I'll call them later, for now just you and me okay?" *

*" Okay, so meet me there, I'll be waiting for you"* Jeongyeon said, making a completely new schedule for the day since she got a plan in her mind right then.

...

YoungJae didn't expect to see any of them that day.

"Hi Jeongyeon" He said when she passed through the door.

"Hi, I'm happy you're here YoungJae, can you warn me when Jihyo gets here please?"

"Jihyo is coming today? I thought she was in the company?"

"She was, but now we're going to celebrate, I'll tell you the details later okay? Trust me"

"Okay then, I'll give you a call when she arrives"

"Thank you, I'm going to the roof okay?"

"Need help?"

"No, it's fine, I have some time"

Jeongyeon was with a backpack full of food and some stuff she thought it was useful, she brought up chairs for them and a few pillows, enough to stay comfortable and set them the same way Jihyo did when they were alone there. It had been a while since the two don't go there, they like the place, it's quiet some times when there aren't a lot of people on the street. But most importantly, that rooftop reminds them of something they can't quite describe, they have this feeling of quietness and comfort and they usually hang out there when Jihyo is working at the karaoke and has some free minutes but don't want to go home and come back, so, let's just say that the spot is her refuge inside her refuge.

The city lights decorated the scenario, Jihyo got there only to find her girlfriend with a big smile and tears forming in her eyes, looking as happy as always for the new accomplishment of her life.

...

The sky is the limit. They called everybody to let them know and that lead to a party for Jihyo's success, because well, Nayeon could make a party out of everything, just give her a reason and there they were, celebrating like they won the lottery but really just glad for their friend achieving her dream of being a singer.

***************

Jeongyeon was never a person to believe that she would reach a point of plain satisfaction with her life, or the enough sense of happiness she looked forward to, but knew it was unachievable for anyone. The deal was if she would say there were moments the past year that made her somehow leave those type of thoughts aside and focus in other ideas, less concerning reasons to stay up day by day. Those bad feelings couldn't simply go away but it's less concerning, although they are always there even in the most happy moments of life. There's something inside of her head that makes her wonder a lot. In some point, those wonders gained shape and name, were conquered by an absolute feeling of affection and love that Jihyo was able to see somehow, and of course the lovely friends she has. Still, those feelings were there but of course, with something more to add to the pile of things Jeongyeon has running inside her head.

After three whole months of debut, Jihyo was somewhat famous, like they thought she would be. She had deals, her song played everywhere, it was a simple song, with nothing fancy besides the lyrics she worked on herself and with a bright and somewhat moody beat that drove people's feelings to the edge, especially when Jihyo hit the high notes in the right times. Her career was scaling, she was gaining fans and more fans, and she was adored. In a canvas of sparkling dots, Jihyo was the shooting star that everyone wished. Like her voice can ignite a flame inside everyone's heart. Or calm a storm. She's powerful with her mighty talent and smart decisions.

Yet.

What does it takes for a person be completely drove to the edge?... It took Jeongyeon some minutes waiting and an annoying person talking about her girlfriend. The thing was, to that point, no one knew Park Jihyo wasn't anything near straight and actually had a girlfriend. In the beginning, they thought it wouldn't be the biggest of the problems, the company seemed okay with it and so they were, but sometimes, it got to their nerves, both of them. The situation for Jeongyeon was that one. There was nothing she could do. That moment she was waiting in line to pay at the grocery store, just one normal task she usually does but there was a song playing, and guess which one was... Right, Jihyo's song. To see her girlfriend having so much fans was incredible, sometimes adorable when the other girl was reading letters or comments, articles and gets too emotional about many people loving her, because of course, Jihyo is adorable and Jeongyeon just hugs her or laughs at her when those kind of things happen. Really, Jeongyeon had put in her mind that Jihyo's fans were good and behaved well but, sometimes, people are just enough. She closed her fist, a certain person in front of her and his friend were spreading hate among themselves, hate by a certain girl she loves. Jeongyeon had to pretend to not to listen to let it pass like she did but when she got back in her car she gripped the steering wheel hard to go home. Somehow, it made her reflect about what kind of life they're having and are going to have, because even if that was the beggining for her, it was just the tip of the iceberg, Jihyo was still a newbie after all.

...

Well, no one said it would be easy. One morning Jeongyeon woke up happy. She had an clear objective in her mind and that was give herself a week of vacation for the good job she did the last two months, working a lot and fitting most part of her relationship with Jihyo's crazy schedule did get the best of herself, but yet, she's okay and everything is going to be fine.

**[Jeongie]:**

*"You up?" *

The clock had stroked 9am ten minutes ago. It took about five minutes for Jihyo to see the text, and it was even fast compared to how much they waited for answers of each other the past days.

**[Jihyo]:**

*"Since 4am. You alright?" *

Jeongyeon had the cellphone resting on her chest while she was spread on the couch, resting her back.

**[Jeongie]:**

*"I am. Did you at least sleep? *

Jeongyeon knew that her girlfriend didn't have much time to sleep.

**[Jihyo]:**

*"I practically passed out for about 5 hours so it's okay now... Anything new?"*

**[Jeongie]:**

*"Yeah, I have this week off to rest. I was wondering if you're up to meet, I miss you"*

**[Jihyo]:**

*"I miss you too. I can't answer you right now okay? But I'll do my best. I love you"*

**[Jeongie]:**

*"It's okay, work well and be sure to eat. I love you too"*

**[Jihyo]:**

*"I have to go for a bit now... Can we talk later? I want to hear your voice... (Blushing face)"*

**[Jeongie]:**

*"I was think of going to Sana's today. Yes, call me later"*

**[Jihyo]:**

*"Have fun with them, bye"*

**[Jeongie]:**

*"Bye"*

Jeongyeon got up lazily, sighing, hoping that Jihyo could take a bit of her time for their relationship that week.

She was already planning to go to her friend's house, and finally the opportunity came and she's glad, to see Momo and Sana and happily go back to their usual antics. Jeongyeon was welcomed to eat lunch there at the afternoon after the two dorks were still able to not to kill themselves in the kitchen, apparently Sana had developed some sort of skill for the time she had already lived alone and Momo wasn't that much of a disaster as she was before. In sum, they were doing okay with their couple's life.

"Jeong you seem a bit down" Momo commented after passing a cup of tea for the girl. The three were currently sat on the floor of the living room, looking into some movie to watch and drinking tea.

"I was just thinking, that's all"

"You miss her right?" Sana had to be the one to bring the subject, being Miss Obvious and sure, being subtle wasn't her forte. Besides, that question had a clear answer too.

"I do. I texted her this morning, I don't know if we're going to see each other this week"

"It must be hard." Sana said, after all, she can't even imagine not being able to not to see Momo for as much time Jeongyeon is without Jihyo.

"It's okay." Jeongyeon nearly mumbles. She can only wonder about what Jihyo was doing at that moment.

...

Jihyo did call her that day, it was rushed and messy, in the middle of the night before going to bed, but nevertheless it was sweet, like before, like they were just a few blocks away from each other and fresh in their relationship. Jeongyeon wanted to cheer her up, say that it was okay and that she was doing a great job, leaving aside the some sort of selfishness she's feeling out of missing her girlfriend, but she restrained herself to small talk and a pleasant tune. It was late. They both were sleepy but none of them seemed to mind so the conversation flew well and lovingly light. Jihyo had to say goodbye because she had an early schedule. Jeongyeon sent her a picture of her sleepy face so they both slept with a smile. Like everything was according to the plan.

...

When you are too high, the only path is going down.

She doesn't know where she started to get things wrong. Jeongyeon wasn't alone that day, but lonely, she never thought in her life that she could miss someone that much as she feels when she's wondering and her thoughts suddenly drop on the person she loves. It becomes painful as she thinks more and more.

_'It's going to be okay. She's your girlfriend, talk to her'_

And with that kind of thoughts she was following instructions in her own mind.

_'She's not answering, what do I do?'_

Deep down in her chest she knows Jihyo is a busy person.

_'I should stop bothering her.'_

Jeongyeon wasn't a person to be so full of confidence to the point she would persist in calling attention, or even being an unnecessary bother. But damn it, even if she wasn't confident and didn't have a lot of experience with relationships, they were together in this, so after calling three times to at least hear Jihyo's voice, she left a text telling the girl to call her later and asking if everything was okay.

Maybe she was being childish, but after a while she thought that no, she is just being human.

Jihyo answered her the other day, the girl was in a music show and then a television show and then a photoshoot and then, finally, she was in a hotel to take a rest with the management team, and detail, she wasn't even in the same town.

Jihyo was laid in the bed, cellphone close to her chest, it was about two am and she hoped Jeongyeon was still awake for her to call. She sent the girl a text and was wondering and waiting for an answer. Jihyo's eyes were slowly shutting down but nonetheless she had a simple memory passing in her mind, she was remembering that some days she nervously sent texts to Jeongyeon and held her cellphone near her chest like that, hopeful and happy, right when things seemed more simple and in the same time, confusing. Jihyo didn't mean to fall asleep but it was inevitable, she really misses Jeongyeon and just maybe they could talk another time.

...

And yes, the vacant week of Jeongyeon was ending and she still wasn't able to see Jihyo, but, she talked with her, they called each other and she could hear her voice.

...

One day, they were lying down, just the two of them were in the house, Jeongyeon's apartment, that seemed more comfortable then ever the way they were hugging in the bed while watching something on the laptop screen. Jeongyeon wanted to leave aside the worries she was having about them, at the same time she was trying to give attention to the movie but Jihyo was there, filling the room with the sound of her laughter, and bringing a certain warmth to Jeongyeon's heart.

"I love you." Jihyo looked at her and said in one moment. And that was true, with all her heart.

"I love you too" Jeongyeon was incredibly shy with that, and she looked into the girl's eyes and knew that it could only last forever the soothing feeling she gets when she's with Jihyo. They both knew, the tricking of the lights of the computer screen lighting her girlfriend’s eyes in a beautiful way only her could see was incredible for Jihyo, she was immersed in the world that would only exist her and Jeongyeon.

But life happens and they have to go back to reality the next morning, to move forward along with the rest of the world.

That day they decided to move in together to Jeongyeon's place.

...

Jeongyeon was happy but concerned. Nayeon had sent her text after text telling her that Jihyo would be appearing at one of the shows that she and her friends watch and like, really, Nayeon accompanied Jihyo's schedule very well, better than Jeongyeon that was busy, but finished her job earlier to watch. She did that when she could, to see her girlfriend on screen.

Okay, but that time was kind of frustrating. Jihyo had to do a thing that she had to act with some idol. A guy, and a handsome and charming one that Jeongyeon knew for quite some time since she's in the industry for a while now. Until that it was okay, she knew those kind of things could happen, Jihyo is a famous singer, that's normal. But Jeongyeon had to admit she was kind of triggered, maybe her feelings were messy that day and that just added to the sum of everything that was piled up. It drove her a bit mad and she wanted to change the channel in some point but she kept telling herself that she trusts Jihyo to much to doubt anything like that, as if they haven't built that relationship based in mutual trust and respect for each other and their respective jobs. Like, Jihyo never complained of Jeongyeon's job. No, she won't complain because Jeongyeon was only doing her job. Same goes for Jihyo, even when she's being too much for that one thing. They're both just doing their jobs. Maybe these were just stupid concerns but they can't control what they feel so easily.

One day Jihyo realized that being apart made things change, the words they used, the times they reached through each other to tell a concern, maybe they started drawing lines, unconsciously, asking themselves if they were interrupting each other because they were often busy. Yes, they were but the lingering feeling didn't set down until they can reach each other again.

...

A relationship is hard to maintain, especially in their case. With the pass of time, subjects can be avoided, they wanting or not, it's a bad thing, not to be able to communicate better, not trying to do better or end things as it should be. Jeongyeon didn't want to be a problem and that surely was concerning, that she had to put herself in that position in behalf of her relationship but then one day it comes that there are things she has to do. And it isn't like Jihyo doesn't know the feeling because she does, she has caught herself many times wondering what was the best for them and for themselves as a whole and also individuals, but in the end, Jihyo is just as naive as her girlfriend in terms of communication the last weeks.

It is tricky, these minds of them. To take a silent decision like that, even if coincidentally together, can make everything they build fall apart like it never lasted.

But they're known as being warriors, of lost causes and unrepairable mentalities.

The cellphone ring two times, indicating that someone picked up as soon as expected. But maybe Jeongyeon calling to say she misses her wouldn't do.

*"Hello?"*

*"Jeong"* Jihyo's voice was breathy.

*"It's me"* Jihyo said.

It was like Jeongyeon forgot the whole point of the call for a moment.

*"I'm calling to know how you are"*

*"All right, I was practicing."*

*"Sorry if I interrupted."*

*"No, you didn't, it's ok. How are you?"* Jihyo looked to the wall clock of the practicing room it was almost two am.

_'Shouldn't you be sleeping?'_ She thought. 

*"I'm good"*

At a loss of words, her voice echoed through the empty practice room as she sighs and breathes waiting for a reply.

*"I saw you on a TV show this week"* It burned down Jeongyeon's throat that she herself brought up such a subject, she has some bad memories, but that wasn't surprising for her.

*"Really? Did you like it?"* Jihyo beamed at the other end, that sweet smile of hers that makes her shine, the excitement in her voice could tell Jeongyeon that she was smiling. As if she could see it without being there and that make her heart soothe for a moment.

*"Yes, you were really good actually"* It had been a while she didn't praise her girlfriend for her accomplishments. Jihyo let a small laugh when she felt a thud in her heart.

*"That's a relief"* She said with a sigh, actually relieved, sometimes she worries too much about that.

*"Hm, Jihyo?"* Jeongyeon looked at the ceiling beyond her, imagining things.

*"When can I see you again?"* She asked, thinking that not long they were sharing the same space she's occupying by herself.

Jihyo let a long breath, one that Jeongyeon heard clearly.

*"I have a lot of schedule, the year is ending and I sure you have much too. But I can guess around Christmas they will let me go home"* Jihyo answered. That made Jeongyeon count the days in her head.

*"I mean... Are you going to be really here? I guess I can clear my schedule too."* Jeongyeon said.

*"I can't say the day for sure but yes, I think I deserve some free time"*

*"Yes, you surely do"*

There was a moment of silence before Jihyo let a yawn.

*"You must be tired, go to sleep okay."* Jeongyeon said.

*" I'm not really tired... Okay, a little, but I still have to practice"*

*"Don't do this to yourself, really, you better rest, I want to see you well, go to sleep Jihyo, promise me"* Jeongyeon had always be caring for other people, that surely wouldn't be different with her girlfriend, she was extra caring and she knows Jihyo can cross her limits sometimes.

*"Okay then, I'll go take a nice shower and then, go to sleep"*

*"Good, that's it, now I have to sleep too, we can talk later. Bye"* It was true that Jeongyeon's eyes were almost closing.

*"Bye. I love you"*

*"I love you too"*

Jihyo actually followed that that night, as she promised.

****************

If every day was like she promised. They live of difficulties, imperfections that don't need to be highlighted, it's normal, they're normal. But it lingers, a feeling, their feelings, of being incapable to maintain the dream they see themselves, the perfection of their imagination.

That month Jihyo did as she said, she got home, at her real home, right before sunset. Jeongyeon didn't know, she was at a job and nonetheless stressed, the person she had to shoot was late already and the scenario was set, waiting for a person she didn't even had time to analyze, in fact, the only thing she really knew was that she wanted to make it nice and preferably fast.

It reminds Jihyo of many times she went through those streets without expecting much of life, going from bus to bus before buying her used and mostly broken car. She even realizes that all she did by herself was probably to get to that point, where she's being driven by people from that new piece of her life to places she only dreamed on going.

Jeongyeon adjusted her lens one more time before checking her cellphone for any news. Nothing. Well, if considering Sana's repetitive stash of memes or Momo constantly asking random questions about the universe as something, so sure she had something but not about what passes through her mind most of the times. The sun was barely illuminating the window she looked at, to see the streets that started to glow with the street lamps lights, Jeongyeon was melancholic that evening and changing that would be difficulty since she was already driven by the mood. Actually, even starting late, the scenario fit perfectly for a nice evening even being down with her feelings.

The highlights of the apartments around the building made the glass windows glow, Jihyo looked up when she exited the car, taking the rest of the sunlight that reflected on her eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Jeongyeon heard when the door opened, not minding to turn around and meet the reason of her delay, she sat and waited the camera to focus as she already had in mind the goal of her job. When it took more than thirty seconds of being patient, she was about to turn around when a hand met her shoulder.

"It's been a while Miss Yoo" The tall guy said with a nice smile.

Jeongyeon was hit by a wave of confusion before gathering her thoughts together.

"Hm, hi, I mean, what, sorry" She ended up saying.

"What are you doing here?" She completed.

"Working" The guy simply said, looking distractedly pass the photographer.

Meaning, it's not every day she can meet Jihyo's manager like that.

Not even a breath later Jeongyeon also turned around, with a hard thud of a beat in her heart, she thought her eyes deceived her when Jihyo came through the door of her studio.

She wanted to laugh, she really wanted, but ended up biting her lower lip to prevent any emotions to show too much, after all, even if they were official it was behind closed doors and for the people that needed to know and right then, that wasn't the case.

Jihyo smiled when her eyes shone in Jeongyeon's direction. They met mid-way, like nothing was happening. And passed each other without breaking their intense gazes of 'I'll see you later'. Jeongyeon sat down again because she thought it was better for the shoot, Jihyo moved around the beautiful and flowery scenario that she fit perfectly. Jeongyeon adjusted herself one more time before looking through the camera and seeing the girl she loves in a way like when she saw that girl for the first time, with the bright smile she carries with her and lights peoples' worlds where she passes.

With the feelings of missing each other and unsolved tales they problematize in their heads, Jeongyeon knew she had too much of a feeling for that girl to let her go without persisting. And Jihyo knew she was already so taken by the person she loves to not to let her down when facing problematic situations they put themselves in and she will only grow stronger as she always did when pursuing what she cares about. Right then they truly hoped that everything would be okay, and reminded themselves of things they simply ignored when times became gloomier.

Coincidence, it depends of the eyes of the observer. Maybe it could be, maybe not.

Like the way they made into each other's stories and made it completely different.

*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: That is it. Sorry if I took too long to post this, I lost my inspiration the past months, but fought it to post this one at least. I’m glad for those that were able to finish this fic, thanks a lot and I hoped you liked it or enjoyed at least one bit :) , I mean it's quite extensive. Oh and sorry if I made it too fast somehow. I’ll try to write more stories so I hope to see you later. Thank you So much. Bye.


End file.
